


The Ranch

by hep



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 05:50:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 44,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19941241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hep/pseuds/hep
Summary: I am re-posting this. Sorry its taken so long. I will be reposting a chapter or two a day. I was hoping to find a day where I can just drop them all. So far, that has proven to be impossible.My apologies for the wait.





	1. Chapter 1

The air was crisp with a cool bite to it as fall loomed in the air, trees in the distance just beginning to turn warm shades of yellow and orange. Mickey’s morning coffee was one of his favorite rituals of the day. Living on a ranch with many roommates, left him few moments of silence. He relished the quiet moments. In a few hours the house would be bustling with chatter he had little interest in or patience for. 

Mickey was there for one reason and one reason only, to make money. He needed it for his family back home and for a future he was building for himself. 

After years of torment at the hands of his abusive father, Mickey had made his way to Canada. His friend Luis helped to pull strings on his work visa.The Visa was not entirely legal, but it got the job done. 

The brunet never intended to work in Luis’s brothel. He was hired to work in the garage attached to the large space.The money he saw the men making was just too good for Mickey to pass up. 

The brothel wasn’t like hooking yourself on the streets, Mickey had reasoned. Within its walls, he had the power to choose. He chose when and especially who. He didn’t answer to a pimp of any sort. 

It was by accident that he took money for sex the first time. He was on the premises when a client party was taking place, something that at the time he tried not to do. Back then, Mickey was still keeping himself separate from that side of the business. 

When he made his way into the large room that day he was surprised to see the low key event taking place. It was a reserved affair. All of the men were incredibly well dressed and handsome. The party was nothing like he had pictured, all the time Luis bragged about how exclusive his club was.

When Mickey was propositioned while was leaning against the grand room bar trying to find hid boss.The man was good looking, older than himself by at least a decade. Mickey found it almost endearing how nervous he was, his shaking hands and timid voice making the whole situation much easier to take in then if the man had tried to come at him all bravado and dollar bills. 

There was something in that moment that had the brunet thinking back to his homophobic father. What would Terry Milkovich think of him in that moment? Wouldn’t it just kill the bastard to think of his son selling himself to a man. He couldn’t help the tinge of pleasure he got from the thought of how much it would piss off his father. If he were to do this and send the money back to Mandy, Terry would know his son was not only a fag but one who sold his ass for money. He could only hope the embarrassment would eat away at the old man. 

It wasn’t until a couple months later that Luis finally agreed to let Mickey work at the brothel part time. His friend had his reservations about the shorter man’s brash personality clicking with clients as well as what Luis referred to as his softer side. That was the side Mickey didn’t show to many people but Luis was well aware of it and knew it wasn’t meant for this type of work. 

It was impossible to pass up the kind of money he made working in the brothel. The pay was easily triple what he made as a mechanic.It was the kind of money that could help Mandy move away from their prick father and start her own life. She refused to leave the country like her brother had, but they both knew she needed to leave. Feeling helpless seeing how he was miles away, all he could do is line her bank account with cash every so often and hope she would find her way out. 

As of that fall morning he had slept with 5 people for money, total. He didn’t work the brothel as often as everyone else on the Ranch. He used his power of veto more than most. Mickey wasn’t bending over for any asshole with cash, If he was doing this shit he was doing it on his own terms. 

He liked the shy guys, the ones who shook with nerves. They were easy money.. Those guys usually had him top, which wasn’t his thing for the most part, but he preferred it when it came to the brothel because it meant he was in charge. He wasn't about to be manhandled by some john on a power trip. The one time a guy tried to get rough with him, Mickey turned the guy on his ass and beat him nearly to a pulp. Luckily Luis had his back. At the Ranch there was no violence tolerated. There were safety protocols in place and if you stepped out of line like the john who tried to force himself on Mickey, then you face the consequences. 

It wasn’t a bad deal as far as whoring yourself was concerned. 

“You know, the least you could do is make coffee for everyone, Mick” Luis complained stealing his friends mug from his hand to take a sip. 

“Fuck you. As if you’re ever up this early.“ Mickey rolled his eyes, taking a cigarette out of his pocket. “Party this weekend?” 

“Yeah.” The older man replied flatly. “But you’re not joining.” 

“Oh yeah and why’s that?” Mickey raised an eyebrow at the statement.

“Mick.I know you love to piss off the old man and no doubt rumors have gotten back to him about where the money is coming from.But isn’t it time to stop” Luis answered, looking at his friend earnestly. 

“For a guy who owns a fucking brothel, you are one moral mother fucker you know that? Do you give all your other workers this kind of shit?” 

“Nope. I don’t. But they aren’t my friends they are my employees” 

“So am I.“ 

The older man tisked waving a finger in the air. Luis was in his mid 50’s. The two of them worked together at a little garage in Chicago for a few years before he established his business in his hometown in Ontario..He had taken the younger man under his wing after noticing the bruises left by his father. After years of watching Mickey walk into the shop black and blue he mercilessly offered him a way out. Luis didn’t however, imagine that a tough talking scrapper like Mickey Milkovich would be into sex work. Luis wasn't stupid though, he knew at the heart of it was the brunets burning desire to piss of his father. And what better way to do that?

Sooner or later this lifestyle will get to you no matter how well it's dressed up or what level of control you have over it. This was a fact Luis couldn’t seem to get across to his stubborn friend. .  
Luis wanted Mickey to have a chance at something better, to feel love and be loved in return. The older man was not shy about telling him this, ad nauseum:Luis was sure hooking wasn’t the way his friend was going to get everything he deserved.

“You know you’re much more than my employee Mick.” he retorted, ruffling the younger man’s hair as an attempt to bring a lightness to the conversation. 

“ You agreed to let me do this shit, yet you’re always trying to talk my ass out of it. If you want me to quit, pay me as much as a mechanic as you pay me to be a whore, then we’ll fucking talk.” he said pointedly, laughing lightly when Luis rolled his eyes at the request. “That’s what I thought.” 

“What the fuck is this?” Ian asked, annoyance evident in his tone as he looked over the napkin that his best friend had discreetly tossed across their table. Hey were at Earl’s during happy hour, just as they were most days. “Do you not use your phone anymore? What am I supposed to do with a napkin? Just send this shit to me.” He complained. 

Nigel rolled his eyes at his tightly wound friend before taking a long swig of his beer, “It's the directions to the Ranch, didn’t think you’d want that shit on your phone.” The thin man shrugged apologetically. 

“What? Fuck can we go somewhere else next time Earl’s is a fucking madhouse on Friday’s, man.” Ian bit back, gritting his teeth as a waitress bumped into him with a tray of drinks. “What the is the Ranch, anyways? Is that where Barry is dragging us for his bachelor party thing this weekend? I am gunna bail if he expects my ass to ride a horse or some shit.”

“It's not a fucking, ranch ranch, it's THE Ranch, asshole.” Nigel began, leaning in with a loud whisper as if he was giving away government secrets. “ The all male brothel that opened a few years ago near Niagara Falls.” He watched as Ian’s eyes went wide at the revelation. “Yeah, that's what I’m talking about.” 

“Wait. Does Gary know Barry is going to a fucking whore house for his bachelor party? NO way he’s cool with that.” Ian stated plainly while looking over the napkin. He put the directions in his phone . 

“Don’t know. Don’t care.” Nigel shrugged.” The place is super exclusive. I don’t know who Barry had to blow to get the invite but I am fucking going, and so are you. You need to get laid” Ian shot his friend the finger in response. It had been a while but, he was a good looking guy and never considered paying for sex. Relationships as of late have been a disaster and one night stands were getting messy. What was the harm in going? He was single after all. 

“Fine. Whatever. Can we just get the fuck out of here now? I have a shit ton of work to get done and I am anxious as a mother fucker.” He said before dropping thirty dollars on the table to cover their drinks. 

Ian worked in advertising. It was a dream job for many but it was proving to be a lot more work than he had ever imagined. Deadlines had him on edge almost every week. He couldn’t seem to unwind no matter how he tried. Maybe a weekend of mindless fun was just what he needed.


	2. Chapter 2

The Ranch, consists of the main house with a great room not far off the kitchen where clients spend most of their time getting to know the “talent” as Luis says. It is decorated in a western motive, just as the name suggests. The rooms are encased in dark wood from floor to ceiling, each one appointed with soft leather furniture that is both comfortable and sexy to the eye. .. Luis Spared no expense when he converted the old abandoned into a brothel. He wanted the men who went there to feel pampered in more ways than one and the men who worked there to feel the same. No one was living in squander on his ranch. Happy talent means happy customers and happy customers mean money, lots of it.

Mickey’s room however, isn’t in the main house. He has his own guest house conveniently located next to the garage.With such a set up (allowing him far more room and privacy than the other employees), it was no wonder his relationship with the other men in the house was somewhat strained. Not that he gave a shit.

“So you working this weekend, golden boy or are you sitting this one out?” Cael asked voice full of disdain as he grabbed an apple from the bowl of fruit in the stately kitchen of the main house.

“Don’ know. Guess that depends on who's offering.” the brunet stated plainly. He wasn’t taking the bait the blond was throwing his way, Cael was tall thin and relatively good looking but when it came to hooking a john his talent was lacking.This hadn’t gone unnoticed by Luis. The boys living there had to pull their weight, Luis wasn’t going to be footing the bill for some pretty boy who wasn’t getting his job done. The pressure of having to perform had the younger man on edge. This was evident in his obvious jealous over Micky. “Oh, so you get the pick of the litter and we get the scrubs, is that right Milkovich? Why don’t you go back to the garage and let us handle the real work.” Cael snarled.

“That's enough Cael!” Anders instructed, firmly placing his large frame between the two sniping men.“You know damn well we all have the power of veto. If Mick wants to turn down cash until he finds someone hot that's his choice. Yours, too”.

Anders Was old school. The oldest working there, in fact.. He was a well built black man resembling Idris Elba with deep sultry voice that almost made Mickey cum in his pants the first time he spoke. Anders was always cooling the fires around the house with his calm steady demeanor. Mickey had no idea how the seemingly unshakable man managed to live in a place full of young dumb studs without a brain cell between them. Cael shook his head lightly at the two men before making his exit.

“You know he’s just jealous.” Anders offered. He handed Mickey a cup of coffee from the freshly brewed pot.

“Like I give a shit. Guys a dick”

“Yeah. That too.“

The house was buzzing about a bachelor party that evening. Some hot shot who was an old of Luis’ was coming with a bunch of rich douchebags apparently. As Luis gave a rundown on how the party would work. The ages of the clientele made Mickey’s eyebrows raise in interest causing his older friend to wave him over when he was done speaking.

“Look. Barry is an old friend of mine Mick. He's a good guy.”

“Good guy? Dude’s getting married and celebrating by fucking a hooker. Yeah. He's a winner”

“Fuck you.” Luis flipped him the finger “If you’re doing this? You’re on your best behavior. Got it? “

“Yes dad.“ Mickey chirped sarcastically. “Look man, every time I have worked at a party I have had a lineup of guys interested. You gotta stop worrying. Dude’s like a challenge. A challenge and a great ass.” He teased with a wink.

“Yeah. Yeah. He’s paying a buttload of cash just to have the party here and then each of you names his own price. These dudes are loaded. I mean loaded, Mick. You hook one who wants to see you again, you got yourself a sugar daddy. Or… “

“Or?” Mickey raised his eyebrows in question.

“Or. You take the big pay out tonight and it's your last time. “

“Maybe.“

“Maybe?”

“That’s what I said. Fuck this dude once tonight and maybe that’s it. As long as it a good pay out. It has to be enough for me to send Mandy to help with her first and last on her own place”

“Alright. I like the sound of that.” Luis replied with a warm smile ushering Mickey towards the door “Now go make yourself pretty Milkovich.”

Ian had to admit the location of the Ranch was stellar. Th eNiagara escarpment was gorgeous in the fall, trees in various shades of yellow and orange lined the large landscape surrounding the beautiful mansion and its many guest houses. If he didn’t know he was driving up to a whore house he would have thought it just a regular farm, albeit a farm without animals in sight. As he pulled outside of what appeared to be a large at least 10 car garage at the side of the house he spotted his friends huddled in a circle smoking.

Nigel was next to Barry telling what was sure to be a lame ass joke the way the other man was rolling his eyes and smirking in reaction to his words. Next to Barry were Conner and Miles two of the assistants that worked under Ian in the advertising firm. He was shocked to see them there as they couldn’t be much older than teenagers, still finishing up school while working for peanuts at the firm. He shook his head at the gall of Barry to not only go to a whore house while being engaged but also inviting along children to join in the fun. Ian was 26. He had never done anything like this before. He had no idea how the younger men weren’t more nervous. Everyone seemed so relaxed as if they were going to lunch, not paying for sex with strangers. He took in a deep breath to steady his nerves. This _should_ be fun, he reminded himself internally. Even if he didn’t pick up, Barry had sent an email earlier that day that explained it was a large party, there would be another small group of clients joining and drinks would be flowing for the night. So, there was no pressure to do anything if he wasn’t feeling it. He was just going to have some drinks with his friends. That’s all.

If someone caught his interest then he would worry about that then.

“Ian!” Barry greeted him as he very obviously choked on the joint that he offered to the redhead, we readily accepted the offering. “Something to calm the nerves?”

“Yeah, thanks man. So you ever been here before?”

“Yeah. The owner is an old friend. I haven’t uh… purchased because I’ve always been with Gary but tonight is free pass night” he smiled wide at the admission.

“Free pass night uh? That’s an interesting way to start a marriage, man.” Ian stated without malice. He didn't know anything about how to start a marriage, he had 2 serious relationships before and neither had gone anywhere fast. So who was he to judge?

“So what about like std’s and shit?“ Conner asked meekly from across the circle.”Are they tested?”

“ Are you fucking a hooker without a fucking condom?” Nigel snarked, before taking a hit off the joint being passed around.

“Everyone is tested regularly. Luis doesn’t fuck around with that shit, but fuckhead here is right if you didn’t bring a condom you’re a moron.”

Ian instinctively felt for his wallet knowing his sleeve of condoms was securely inside. He watched curiously as another round of cars pulled up to the house. A bunch of nervous looking men exited the vehicles giving shy head nods to his group.

“Shall we gentlemen?” Barry asked as he stubbed out the end of the joint with his heel. He was dressed in a fitted gray suit with a navy dress shirt his sandy blond hair gelled to stand at attention. Everyone who came with their party was dressed in nicely fitted dark suits with dress shirts. Ian went the more casual route deciding on slim fit dark wash jeans and a cashmere black v neck sweater that hugged his muscles tightly.

When Mickey emerged from his shower he could already hear the music from the bachelor party in the main house. He knew if he was too late all the lookers would be taken and he would be left with what Cael had described as the “scrubs”. Luis is normally very picky about who attends the parties. But, with the groom to be was a good friend there was no doubt he hadn’t even asked for profiles on these schmucks. This meant Mickey could be walking into a room full of trolls for all he knew. He slid on some tight grey skinny jeans and a slim fitted black dress shirt before sizing himself up in the full length mirror one last time. Quickly tucking the shirt in so his ass was on full display he shook out his still wet black hair and made his way out the door into the party ready to make some money.

“Hey Trav, Jack and OJ.“ Mickey rapped his tattooed knuckles on the bar to get the bartender's attention. He let his eyes rake over the crowd while he waited. A couple young guys stuck out like sore thumbs. They were maybe over 18. Maybe not. Jail-bait in Mickey’s opinion. Not worth the hassle. Luis was sitting at the bar sitting with a man slightly younger than him, Mickey assumed he was the groom. Not bad looking for his age but also not making a move on any of the talent, choosing instead to chat it up with the owner. _Interesting_. Then there was a group of guys playfully flirting with Anders, Reece and Mike. By the head nod Anders had given them it looked as though that group was off to the hot tub on the balcony. That left a few randoms, and Cael who had somehow caught the eye of the stunning redhead. At that moment the handsome client shot Mickey a smile, the sight of it causing Mickey to lick his lips in anticipation of laying them all over the other man’s obviously muscular body.

 _This_ , he thought, _this_ is why Cael doesn’t like him. With his second drink in hand Mickey made his way to the black leather couch adjacent to the one his co worker and his prey were seated.

“So, you're not the one getting married are you ?” The blond man asked flirtatiously as he skipped fingers down Ian’s chest playfully “Can’t imagine a man like you being tied down.”

“I can.” A sexy brunet started from the couch across from them. The meaning of his words not lost on Ian who couldn’t help but smirk at the bluntness.

“Is that right?” He asked, letting his eyes wander over the other man’s stocky body. He was more Ian’s type. The blond, while handsome enough, was trying too hard. This guy just sauntered his ass over and made his move, Ian liked that. He liked it a lot.

“Mickey. We’re having a conversation here, if you don’t mind” Cael said through gritted teeth. It was obvious he was supposed to keep his cool but was failing miserably.

“Don’t mind at all.” He shrugged honestly, before getting up so he could lean down and whisper in Ian’s ear “You can chit chat some more, or you can get on me. You’re choice.” He said in a tone that was lusty as fuck, making Ian hard in an instant.

Ian had been chatting with the blond, _Cael_ , for almost 20 minutes with no moves made. It took not even two for him to stand up and follow what was easily the best ass he had ever seen, straight outside to the guest house.


	3. Chapter 3

When they arrived in the guest house Mickey could sense the redheads nerves, right away. To help assuage the other man’s anxiety, he made himself at home patting the cushion next to him on the couch. The brunet was happy when his client did so without question. 

“I’m gunna assume you’ve never done this before.” Mickey began, turning his body so they were facing one another. Man, he was hot. His lightly freckled face was a perfect mixture of innocent and sexy as hell. The pink flush that cascaded over his pale skin was doing shit to Mickey that he couldn’t explain. 

“What makes you say that?” The redhead asked shyly. He was still not daring to touch his couch mate. 

“Well. You aren’t touching me. You’re barely looking at me and we haven’t even discussed money, yet. Plus.” he began as green eyes finally locked onto his. “You're kinda smoking hot. Not the usual clientele. Not that we have ugo’s or anything but you are something else.” He complimented honestly. Slowly, with purpose the escort began ghosting his fingers down the length of his dates scruffy jawline all the way to the tip of his ear. “Name?” 

“Ian. And you’re right. I’ve never done this before.“ He confirmed. Mickey’s hands ventured lower till they were drawing circles on his chest. “Let's talk money.” 

“It's a thousand an hour. We can fuck as many times as you want in that hour.” Mickey added before lowering his hand to palm the other man’s dick through his pants. 

“ A grand huh? And you’ll do anything I want?” He questioned tilting his head as he watched short fingers work themselves into his belt. 

“No. I do anything I want. But, you’ll like it I promise.” Mickey asserted leaning his body low so he could take the redheads jeans button in his teeth popping it open expectedly before shimmying Ian out of his pants and positioning himself between long legs. 

Mickey couldn’t help but get hard at the feel of the long shaft below his psalm. He enjoyed himself thoroughly while marking up the pale skin that lined lined the well muscled abs below his mouth. Working had never been so much fun. This guy was not only gorgeous. He was obviously hung like a fucking horse. With any luck, he was also willing and able to use it. Before he lost complete control of the business transaction taking place Mickey had to pause all actions giving a teasing kiss to the head of Ian’s cock through his underwear before straightening himself up on his knees. 

“ We got a deal firecrotch?” 

Fuck. When Ian pictured what the Ranch would be like he had no doubt the men would be hot. They had to be, right? But. Mickey was something else entirely. He was confident and dripping with sex appeal. Everything about him had Ian’s head spinning. Ian was good at his job but Mickey obviously lived for his.From the way his tongue lapped at his skin, to the way his hands worked him till he was painfully hard. Every move Mickey was making was straight out of every fantasy Ian had ever had. The brunette could have asked for a lot more than the thousand they had agreed on. With those pouty lips on the table, he could have asked for anything. Everything. All Ian could think of was those lips on his cock. God he was going to enjoy this.

“Yeah. We got a deal. Get that mouth on my cock.” he instructed hoarsely, not knowing where the demanding tone came from but loving the way the brunet went straight to work. 

Not interested in teasing his prey any longer MIckey released the long shaft from the constraints of the black cotton.Ian’s dick was perfect, thick, long and already leaking precum. Mickey was eager to taste it. Placing his lips to the tip, he lapped up the sticky substance before placing a hand around the base and lowering his mouth slowly until his mouth met his hand. The groan the taller man emitted had Mickey smirking around the cock in his mouth.

“Fuck.That fucking mouth.” Ian panted, placing a large hand in dark locks so he could guide his head as he bobbed up and down swirling his tongue as he reach the tip. 

Letting the dick fall from his mouth Mickey caught his breath stroking the hard cock slowly. “What do you want, Ian? “ He asked.

Before Ian could answer, his head still clouded with arousal the sexy brunette was straddling him , his hands making quick work of removing Ian’s sweater.   
“ I want fuck you. Hard. “ He said taking a firm grip on Mickey wrists after letting his shirt be removed. Without thinking he leaned his head up to catch the other man’s bottom lip in his teeth. 

“You kiss?” he asked against Mickey’s mouth running his tongue lightly along the brunettes bottom teeth before releasing his wrists so he could place his hands firmly on the shorter man’s plump ass.   
“Yeah.“ Mickey breathed, his face pale but flush an obvious sign of his arousal, the thought of the hooker actually being turned on had Ian going out of his mind. Without hesitation he pressed their lips together. The kiss surprisingly tender at first but soon turned rough.

“Fuck. Get naked “ Ian demanded when he pulled his mouth away. He watched intently as Mickey stood before him still fully clothed. “Take it off. Everything.” he breathed his voice wavering with anticipation as he watched Mickey’s hands reach for his buttons. “ Slow. I wanna watch” The words floated out of his mouth surpringing no one more than himself. He would never be making these kind of commands in any normal sexual situation.

As each button was undone revealing more of Mickey tight beautiful body, he instinctively placed a hand to his cock to relieve some of the pressure. “Fuck. You’re hot”

“Wait.” He instructed curtly when Mickey’s fingers moved to strip himself of his tight boxer briefs. “Turn around first.Then take them off. Slow” 

Jesus christ. Mickey almost came like a fucking teenager at the instruction shit this redhead was throwing around. He never thought being told what to do could be so fucking sexy. Dear God he was leaking all over himself everytime the guy spoke out a command. Leaning over to pull down his underwear he felt a warm mouth attach to his right ass cheek, while a large hand snaked around to grab his cock firmly. 

“Want you.” Mickey breathed out weakly, knees buckling from the overwhelming feeling of Ian’s tongue in his asshole. “Want you to fuck me. You want that?” 

“ Yes. yeah I do.” Ian nodded. ”lube?” 

“Fuck. Bed” 

Kissing their way into the bedroom the two men practically fell onto the bed. 

Mickey got on all fours eagerly. His back arched in anticipation when he heard the lid to the lube pop open. 

Ian’s fingers opened him up expertly one becoming three in no time, while Mickey fucked onto them like the pro he was. 

“You’re so fucking perfect” Ian complimented as the shorter man fucked back into his hand. “I’m gunna fuck you so hard. ” 

WIth one harsh thrust he bottomed out, relishing the way the brunets tightness was contracting around him. 

“Fuck you feel so fucking good” He panted, his breath stuttering in his throat as he pushed deeper and harder, aiming for the shorter man's’ prostate. He couldn’t help but grin at the howl the escort emitted when he found it. “There?” 

“Yeah. Jesus FUCK.” Mickey white knuckled the sheets below him lowering onto this elbows when he could no longer take the railing he was getting while holding himself up at the same time. Ian was relentless nailing his prostate consistently. Mickey could only whimper below him. “Fuck. Ian.” 

“Say my name again.” 

“Ian. Fuck me Ian. Please” Mickey whined before his orgasm hit him like a ton of bricks. His body shook with pleasure. “Ian, god Ian.”He chanted with purpose. His body became more sensitive with each passing second until finally the man above him groaned hard filling the condom with his warm release. 

“Holy shit. That was good.” Ian said quietly. He gently removed himself from the brunet’s sensitive body.

“Yeah. No fucking kidding.” 

“ I bet you say that to all the guys “ Ian teased trying to catch his breath. 

“ I do. But I have never meant it.” Mickey retorted honestly reaching for his pack of cigarettes on the nightstand. “You smoke?” He nodded his confirmation taking the cigarette that was offered. 

“Money’s in my wallet.I will grab it when I’m done this. If that's ok?” 

“Yeah. Fine. So first timer, was it worth it?” Mickey asked with a cocky grin and an irresistible eyebrow raise. 

“Wow check the ego on you.” Ian rolled his eyes “ I should charge your ass. Did you hear your screams?” 

“Meh they teach you how to fake that shit in hooker 101.” He teased laughing when Ian gave him a light smack on the shoulder. 

“Fuck you . You didn’t fake shit” He said easily, getting up to fetch his jeans and his wallet. When he returned he handed Mickey a wad of cash. “You can count it if you want. I won’t be offended.” 

“Good. I was going to “ 

“ Well. My hour is up.” He said with a shy tone to his voice. He got dressed quickly before continuing. “ you uh…. “ He began, his voice trailing off face flush with embarrassment. 

“Yeah. Your mouth was on my ass not 30 minutes ago, no reason to be shy man.” 

Ian swallowed hard steadying himself to ask what he wanted to ask “Is it just parties? Or do you do like regular hours? If I wanted to, uh, come again, pun intended.” He smiled wide at his own joke. The other man rolled his eyes playfully. 

“That joke was fucking terrible. It's not some nine to five gig but call Luis and he’ll set it up.If you want.” 

“Cool.”


	4. Chapter 4

Mickey slept in on Sunday. His body was sore in the best possible way. His hip was a brilliant shade of purple where the redhead had latched on for dear life while fucking him. The sex was fucking fantastic, he couldn’t help but grin at the memory of it. It wasn’t often sex with clients was all that satisfying, let alone as mind blowing as it had been the night before. Eyes still sleep filled he made his way to the kitchen to find Anders and Mike chatting about the night's adventures.

“Someone’s pissed at you.” Anders sing song’d while nodding in the direction of the full pot of coffee that had just finished brewing. “Like I give a fuck. Cael can kiss my ass.” Mickey yawned out easily, before pouring 3 cups of hot liquid passing two mugs to his coworkers.

“So that's what we do now huh?” Cael chimed in from behind him, just making his way in from the balcony. “ We steal fucking johns? I bet that was a big fucking pay day? Do I get half for warming his ass up for you?” The blond questioned. Mickey rolled his eyes while he flipped the other man off.

“Warmed him up my ass, you were getting nowhere fast.”

“Fuck you.” Cael spat pressing his body forcibly forward so they were practically touching. Mickey bit his bottom lip raising his eyebrows in challenge. He was not moving an inch.

“ Oh yeah? Try it tough guy”

“MICKEY!” Luis’s deep voice could be heard from his office a few doors down from the kitchen.

“Watch yourself.” He warned before answering the call.

“Don’t fucking start.I didn’t do anything you wouldn’t have done.” Mickey began, He stopped when the older man waved him off.

“ I don’t need to know what the hell that was. I will assume Cael is a bitch and you’re an asshole and call it a day. What I need to know is about you and Ian Gallagher.” He said the name slowly obviously reading off of his computer screen. So, he did have profiles on the bachelor party.

“The hot redhead.” Mickey stated between sips of his coffee. “He stayed for an hour. He paid a grand.” He replied simply.” You want your 25%?”

“Nah. We’re good. Barry way overpaid for the party. He didn’t fuck anyone.’

“Groom? Really huh, good for him I guess but why even fucking come?” Mickey questioned curiously.

“Lots of guys do it. Haven’t you noticed? In a group of ten we probably get 5 back in a room. People just like to say they came or in Barry’s case liked knowing they could have. But, he's engaged. Weather he wants to admit it or not he’d rather cuddle with Gary then fuck anyone else.”

“Barry and Gary? You’re shitting me right?” Luis laughed low in his belly tightening the string on his grey sweatpants. He reached for a peppermint out of a nearby candy dish. “ So. A thousand an hour huh? That means you’re done?”

“Too early for this .” Mickey complained. He stole a mint from his friends hand “The redhead said he might call again. If he does, no cock blocking my ass. They guy whipped out a thousand dollars like it was nothing. You said I might get a sugar daddy out of this. Let's just see if I do.” He offered honestly. He would fuck this Ian on the regular and if he could do that while getting a grand every fucking time, he wasn’t saying no to that.

“ He’s an exec at one of the biggest ad firms in the city. According to his profile. If you land him as a sugar daddy you’ll never work again. That doesn’t change the fact that I want you to quit this shit, find a nice guy settle the fuck down.”

“ Oh sure. Maybe I will get married, buy a house with a white picket fence.” Mickey teased not liking how his friends face stayed serious as if he wasn’t joking at all. “Yeah.Not a chance man. It's not me.“ Having enough of that conversation he wandered over to his guest house. He had big day of watching Netflix in his pjs planned. A perfect Sunday.

Ian couldn’t remember the last time he slept in, even on a Sunday. When he finally sauntered out of bed he was floored to see it was already 10:30 am. His back wasn’t sore, he didn’t have a stress headache or bad dreams to keep him awake that night. He was totally and completely relaxed. As he stretched out on his bed his mind fluttered back to the night before the sexy brunette with his mouth wrapped around his cock, mmmm he was good. He was better than good, of course he was he did get paid to fuck after all. Why was Ian so surprised that the hooker was good at his job. He shook his head at his naivete, he was sure that any guy at the Ranch would have been just as good, although he couldn’t imagine that Cael guy he had been chatting with first being half that good. He didn’t have the confidence. He tried too hard flirted too much, fumbled with his hands, he just lacked the sexual prowess Mickey had carried with him so easily. Looking down at his phone he noticed a slew of messages from Nigel.

**Nigel- Didn’t see you leave last night. Did you bail?**

**Nigel- Connor is saying you actually bagged a hot ass hooker ? Tell me you did**

**Nigel- seriously you can’t leave me hanging like this man. You needed to get laid**

**Nigel- I got head from a hot black dude. Half the cost of anything else and got the job done. Now you tell me. I told you.**

**Ian- fuck you. I didn’t ask you.**

**Nigel- So that’s a yes?**

**Ian- that's a fuck you.**

Choosing to ignore further messages he looked over his schedule, seeing he had a therapy appointment coming up instantly wrecked his good mood. Therapy hadn’t done shit to help with his anxiety in the two years he had been going. Dr Rogers was good enough but the process was doing nothing to lighten his stress, if anything it heightened it. Over the years it had been obvious that ian was what you would call ‘ wound tightly” he had suffered from anxiety attacks more than a few times and in general just couldn’t relax the way his friends did. Which is why waking up the way he had after his night with Mickey was such a shock. He was no stranger to sex but sex in itself could come with a lot of questions, strings, responsibility and that had him on edge the second the condom was off. Trying relationships rather than one nights stands hadn’t fared any better, he ended up being cheated on by his ex who claimed he was tired of being used to get off. Hence why hiring someone to do just that seemed to be exactly what Ian needed. Allowing himself one more indulgence into the memories of his hands all over Mickey the night before, Ian took his coffee over to his work laptop to see what he had on the agenda for the week. Amazon’s Canadian division had been expanding greatly in the last few years, Ian’s ad firm had been among the many trying to land the account that would go along with the expansion. His entire week was focused on just that. And there it was, the stress Mickey had seemingly fucked away was back again resting on his shoulders like an elephant. He would be spending the week doing market research with Connor hoping to win him the opportunity to go to Seattle next month. The seattle trip was would be huge for his career. It was chance to wine and dine the big wigs at Amazon’s home base. At 26, there were many higher ups who doubted Ian’s professionalism but he wasn’t going to let them break his confidence. He just needed to stay focused and not let the stress of the naysayers get to him.

**Ian- you better not be hungover tomorrow. I have a ton of work to get done and that means you do to.**

**Connor- of course. I am working on the numbers you asked for now.**

**Ian- and don’t mouth off to Nigel about who I sleep with.**

**Conner- Sorry boss.**


	5. Chapter 5

By the time Friday rolled around Mickey was knee deep in classic cars. 

“The rolls is fucking impressive man. Whose is this?” the brunette asked trailing a finger over the long body of the cherry red rolls royce Luis had just driven into the garage. 

“Old friend. He’ll be coming in a few days to pick her up, just wants me to change the oil give a look over. While he gives my boys a look over” Luis winked. “ thinking of setting him up with Cael. He’s an easy target, the kid should be able to hit it without problem. You know unless some hot shot decides to snake his way in there” he said pointedly. 

“ I don’t want some geriatric viagroid, that pussy can have him.” 

“You’re redhead hasn’t called, does that mean you’re done?”

“It hasn’t even been a week. He’ll call” mickey said confidently as he turned his attention to the mustang to his left. “ this is a sweet ass car. “ Mickey began before hearing Luis pone ring. 

“ This is Luis...Yes he is available.8 tonight?” the old man shook his head as he caught the younger man’s knowing grin. “ Sounds great we’ll see you then Mr. Gallagher” 

“Told ya” Mickey chirped easily laughing at the finger his boss tossed his way . 

Going to a friend's bachelor party was one thing, showing up at the brothel for second helping of his own accord was another thing entirely. That's why ian had dodged the question when Nigel had asked his plans for the weekend. He was working he had said, which of course was ture, when was he not. When he got to Mickey’s tonight he was officially a guy who paid for sex, the realization of that had the redhead shaking his head in disbelief as his car rounded the long driveway leading to the mansion's spacious driveway. Him Ian Gallagher, who was hit on more times in a week than most were in a year, him with the perfect six pack and killer smile, he didn’t have any issues getting laid. Yet there he was not even 20 minutes earlier withdrawing thousands from his bank account to do just that. Money he had lots of, it was time and patience he was wearing thin on , and dating required both. He was going to putting his heart on the line anytime soon just for someone to fuck around on him again because he didn’t have the time to be their beck and call boy. No, he didn’t have any interest in any of that shit right, he had an interest in the special brand of stress relief Mickey had served up last time. He was getting hard just thinking about it, happy to finally be parking his car and walking up to the guest house laying a loud knock on the door. 

“Hey there.” Mickey said licking his puffy lips as he gestured for Ian to enter. The guest house was cozy, all dark wood and plaid throws similar to a classic log cabin. It was manly but not trying too hard, much like the man who occupied it. There was a warm fire lit and two beers sitting on the table. 

“Beer?” Mickey questioned making himself comfortable on the couch as he had the week before, Ian once again following him there like a lost puppy. 

“Yeah. Thanks” He said before taking a sip of the cool drink, thankful for the way it instantly calmed his nerves “ Look. I had a rough week man. I am stressed out. “ 

“Think I can help with that “ Mickey replied lowly,eyeing the redhead carefully as he began to speak again. 

“ Yeah but its going to take more than an hour. If that's och with you?” He pulled $3000 from his wallet dropping it on the coffee table with ease. 

As if weights were attached to his knees Mickey dropped between the ad exec’s long legs not breaking his eye contact for second as he working to get him out of his pants. 

“Why don’t we start by relaxing you then? Hmmm” the brunette hmm’d ghosting his hands along ian’s thighs before removing his boxer briefs expediently so he could sheath his entire cock in his mouth. 

“ mmmmm yeah, thats good” Ian panted gently placing freckled fingers on the brunettes head for leverage. 

Letting the dick fall from his mouth Mickey looking up, still stroking the long shaft expertly as he spoke “ you don’t gotta be so fucking gentlemanly Ian. You wanna fuck my face?” he asked looking filthily as fuck, spit and precum lining his chin, not even caring to wipe it off. The look of him had Ian bucking up his hips in anticipation. 

“Yeah , yeah I do” he breathed shimmying his body so he was standing Mickey’s arms wrapped around him tapping his ass as the head of Ian’s cock hit the back of his throat. “ fuck yeah, like that” Ian mumbled, thrusting his dick in and out of Mickey’s warm mouth his hands gripping into his head hard as he did. Mickey took it all, blue eyes locked onto green throat muscles contracting with every hard thrust. As tears began to well in the brunettes eyes Ian remembered he was there for so much more, he regrettable popped off swiping the spit and precum off Mickey’s chin as he did. 

“We could keep going “ Mickey said his voice husky and sexy as fuck. “ don’ mind. I can make you cum again” he promised. 

“ want you to ride me.” Ian instructed his head still cloudy from arousal. Mickey’s mouth had worked him good, fuck that mouth. 

Finally making their way to the bedroom Ian once again had the other man undress for him, very slowly. There was something almost criminal about how good the brunette looked taking his clothes off. He was a hard guy, Ian could tell by the way he carried himself. He didn’t talk orders, that was obvious but fuck when followed direction letting his shirt drop after popping each button off tortuously slow, Ian was fucking done. He pulled him onto his lap so Mickey was straddling him.

“ I’m stretched for you.” He whispered hotly into Ian’s ear biting at the lobe playfully. Ian’s breath hitch in his throat with surprise. He opened a condom with his teeth before rolling it down his lover expertly. 

“Holy shit. That's hot. Get the fuck on me and ride me. I don’t wanna do any work. Can you handle that?” Ian challenged. 

Mickey raised his eyebrows to the challenge, slowly raising himself up on his thighs so he could line Ian’s leaking cock up with his hole and press down so he was sheathing his entire length in one fell swoop. 

“Fuck that's it Mickey.. Fuck me” the redhead chanted eye closed his head lolling back in pleasure, his hands were placed gingerly on Mickey’s hips, not wanting to steer the ship, loving how the brunette was taking charge. As his body rocked, harder and harder with each bounce and grind, Ian’s entire body was electrified with shock waves of pleasure. 

“Look at me Ian” Mickey pleaded as he slowed things down bending his back and puffing out his chest as he slowly ground into the cock inside him. 

Ian was glad to open his eyes, the sight of the gorgeous man riding him took away all the stress of the previous week. His body was on fire, Mickey was perfect. He was strong and soft at the same time, so fucking sexy his confidence evident in the way he kept eye contact before leaning in for a biting kiss. As the kiss deepened Ian knew he was a goner. 

“Fuck gunna cum” he panted out weakly, watching through blown out eyes as Mickey started to jerk himself. It took not even 3 more thrust for both men to cum, hard. Mickey spilled all over his own hand and Ian's strong stomach while Ian filled the condom grasping at Mickey’s ass while he rode out his orgasm. 

After a few moments of stated bliss, and post coital cigarettes Mickey ushered Ian onto his stomach reaching into his nightstand for a bottle of warming oil. 

“What are you doing?” He asked curiously, his face pressed against a pillow. 

“You said you were stressed. Let me take care of you.” Mickey said gently, as he squirted some of the warm oil on the redhead's back. He rubbed him so gently he barely recognized his own touch, but he loved the soft moaning escaping the other man’s lips with each touch of his skin. 

Ian began to melt into the massage. He felt a warm kiss along his neck as he felt Mickey straddle him once again while still firmly massaging all down his pale back. 

“Mmmm this is so Mickey. So good.” Ian crooned the tongue now playfully lining his ear was getting him way too hard. He made quick work of switching their positions so he was on top. 

“My turn. Open your legs” He demanded. 

There he was firm demanding hot as fuck Ian. Mickey could get used to this.


	6. Chapter 6

For 4th Friday in a row Ian was in Mickey’s bed exhausted face flush body sweaty. His well abused pink lips blowing out a plume of smoke not minutes after his orgasm had caused him to curse lowly into the brunettes collar bone. 

Mickey was in his tight black boxer briefs that hugged his ass especially well, walking around collecting clothes that had been scattered throughout the guest house. 

The ring of Ian's phone disrupted the post coital bliss. 

“This is Ian.” He stated plainly eyes never leaving the hot man meandering around the bedroom. 

“Ian? You actually answered?” Connors voice replied back he barely registered anything he was saying when he noticed Mickey’s lips turn into a mischievous smile. Slowly, just the way he liked it.Soon the flush muscular form of Mickey began crawling up Ian’s long body. He started at the end of the bed ghosting fingertips along pale freckled skin as he made it half way up to his strong torso. Blue eyes steeled onto green with more than a flicker of lust evident in them. 

“Hmmm? What did you need on a Friday night at 9:30 Con?” Ian asked dismissively all his attention focused on Mickey’s wet tongue as it etched the lines of his cut ab muscles until he stopped at the bottom of Ian’s v cut, sucking the sensitive skin hard enough to leave a mark. Continuing his descent he trailed his tongue down a freckled thigh until his mouth adorned to bottom of Ian’s balls, gently licking at them while he slowly jerked off his now straining hard shaft.   
“ What was that?” Ian asked through stuttered breaths unable to retain anything his assistant had been babbling about. 

“ Ummmm what are you doing right now?” Connor asked in a tone that gave away just how not discreet his bosses breathy voice had been. “You know what? Don’t answer that. I’m gunna send this info to you. We need it done for Monday’s proposal. Night Ian.” 

Not even mustering a goodbye Ian hung up. He tossed the phone to the side before grabbing the prostitute under his arms. “Fuck. You’re gunna kill me with that mouth. Roll over. “He commands. Mickey happily obliges raising himself to hands and knees. His mouth drools with anticipation for the railing he is about to receive. 

TGIF. 

Walking out into the brisk fall air Ian feels stated relaxed lost in thoughts of Mickey’s warm mouth when a voice cuts through the night in the most unwelcome way. 

There was never any sign of people this time of night outside of the Ranch. He had been there when Parties were happening but everyone was inside, never a soul out by the garage at 11 when he left. Ian assumed that was when deals were being made. He liked that he was sneaking out of there sight unseen. It made him feel less exposed.That was until this Friday when someone was obviously taking notice of him. 

“Nice car.” A quiet voice said. It wasn’t until the man made his way almost directly in front of the redhead, the light of the driveway illuminating his face, that Ian recognized the blond as the man Mickey had so easily scooped him away from a month prior. 

“Thanks.” Ian replied easily. He reached for his door handle surprised when Cael shifts his body so as to put himself between Ian and the car.blocking his exit. “ Umm I was just leaving.” 

“ You know? You don’t have to stick with one guy here.” Cael offers, running a finger down Ian’s chest through his warm fall peacoat. “ We’re all good at what we do.” 

“I’m sure you are but I’ll stick with Mickey.” Ian says nodding towards his car door as a hint for the other man to move along. 

“ Staying loyal to a hooker huh? You know how many people that dudes fucking when you're not around?” 

“Don’t care.” Ian states, surprised to find he was lying. He did care, but he didn’t know why. Of course the brunette was fucking other people that was how this worked. But Ian was happy he was getting what he wanted, his time with Mickey more valuable than years in therapy had been. So this douche bag could fuck off anytime. 

As he sat in his seat and went to close his door the blond tried getting his attention one more time placing arm in the way so he could look ian in the eyes “ Whatever you're paying him. I‘ll charge half” Annoyed by the man's persistence Ian brushes his arms away. Finally he slams his door and drives away.

“ Aye, what the fuck was that” Mickey asked irritated from a few feet behind the rejected man. “i’m go to finish up the Mustang and come out here to find your lanky ass all over my regular?” 

“Just giving the man options Mick. You know the same way you did.” Cael snarled tossing a cigarette butt to the ground before turning on his heels towards the main house. 

“Why don’t you stick to fucking the elderly. Don’t talk to Ian again” 

“Fuck you.” 

When the door to the main house closed Mickey continued his walk to the garage, chiding himself for caring so much about who else Ian fucked. It was a business transaction after all, if he wanted to screw Anders or Mike or even Cael that had to be OK with him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Well what do you think?” Connor asked, nervously tearing the label from his beer while they sat in Earl’s on Monday afternoon not long after their big proposal for Amazon. The bar was packed and once again Ian forgot why the continued to go there. They sat at a tiny table nursing their drinks, just hoping not to get bumped into. 

“Don’t know man. They play this shit close to the vest. We’ll hear when we hear. That’s about all I can tell ya.” Ian said easily trying to calm his young assistant even though truth be told he was a ball of nerves. The proposal had gone well as far as he could tell. Everyone seemed to like their ideas, they all had questions that the two men answered confidently. They had done their very best and if they didn’t get the contract it wouldn’t be because they hadn’t earned it, if would only be because someone else had earned it more. That he could live with. 

He wanted it though. It wasn’t just about the money it was about bragging rights, respect. People in his position were usually at least ten years his senior. He had spent so many hours working his way to the top, giving up relationships both romantic and platonic for his career. Landing this kind of deal would make it all worth it. At least he hoped it would. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“13000 dollars” Luis shouted across the garage to where Mickey was huddled under a ‘68 mustang. “ that sound about right Mick?” 

“ You’re gunna have to be more specific old man.” Mickey quipped, although he knew exactly what math his boss was doing. “ oh you mean Ian. That sounds about right, yeah” 

“So. You’re done than?” 

“Who the fuck said that?” Mickey said pulling himself up to a standing position and wiping his hands on a rag that was on a bench to the left of him before eyeing his boss carefully. “ Look I sent $10,000 to mandy, she gave half to Ig for some bitch he knocked up. You know the Milkovich's can always use more money. ‘ he finished removing his navy blue coveralls and reaching for a bagged lunch that was sat on his work station.

“And that's still why you’re doing this, with Ian I mean?” The older man asked seemingly searching Mickey’s face very carefully for something. “ It's just money?” 

“ You own a brothel. How the fuck can this be new shit to you?” Mickey replied only vaguely aware he was avoiding the question. 

“ I know enough to know that's not an answer. I also know that the lines can get real blurred with regulars Mick.” He said very carefully. “ Keep your head in the game. You are the guy he pays for sex. You're not his boyfriend. you’re not even his lover. Got it?” 

“ Funny thing to hear coming from the guy who has been wanting my ass to settle down for years now.” 

“ I do. I just don’t want you thinking a trick is ever going to see you as more than that. When you cut this dude lose, you find yourself a nice guy. Ok?” Luis added, before taking a call on his phone and making his way out of the garage. 

As he left Mickey couldn’t help but think that Ian seemed like that nice guy but Luis wasn’t wrong Mickey was nothing but a warm mouth to him. And that was fine. No, it was perfect.


	7. Chapter 7

For Once Ian’s body wasn’t filled with stress. It was something different this time. He was on cloud fucking nine a relentless boost of energy flooding through his veins. They had done it, hooked fucking Amazon. Him and Conner were off to Seattle in two weeks to go and sweep those fuckers off their feet. He couldn’t believe it. The signing bonus alone was almost half his annual salary. Tapping along with the stereo as top 40 bands sang catchy ass tunes he barely knew the words too, but was too fucking high on life to care he drove to Mickey in the kind of mood he usually left in. As he spied the sign to the Haunted corn maze not 20 min past the ranch he couldn't help the wide smile that spread across his face. 

“ I have an idea.” Ian stated when he stepped into the guest house. He craned his neck to give Mickey room to kiss him in the sensitive area as a hello. 

“Mmm me too.” The brunette crooned, obviously more than ready for his regular Friday date. He began to unbutton the taller man’s coat. He couldn't hide his shock when his hands were swiped away. 

Amused by the pouty needy face Mickey gave him Ian laughed lightly. “ We will get to that. Trust me.” He whispered into Mickey’s mouth, giving him a soft kiss hello. “ But uh, I have another idea.” He began, stuttering slightly. He was suddenly a little nervous to ask what he had been so sure of not seconds earlier. 

“Ooook. Let's hear it. But any freaky shit costs extra:” Mickey said plainly looking at Ian’s nervous face curiously. 

“You ever been to that haunted corn maze down the road? I had a great fucking day. And I wanna go. To celebrate. I haven’t been to one in years.” Ian blurted out, watching Mickey get more wide eyed as he continued. “ Well, what do you think?” 

“Uh… you wanna go to a corn maze? You wanna fuck me in the corn maze? Cause, hot yes. But not practical man, those things are packed with people” 

Ian’s mouth opened then closed, his head tilted slightly as if he was picturing fucking Mickey in the corn maze. He gave his head a slight shake to bring himself back to reality “ No. I don’t want to fuck you in the corn maze. I just want to go. I will pay extra, I don’t care. Just go with me, then we come back here and I fuck you senseless, as always” 

Mickey regarded the other man carefully. Ian was happier than usual, he had obviously had a good week and he clearly wanted to celebrate. Mickey found himself charmed by the fact that the other man was choosing to celebrate with him but he couldn’t help but hear Luis’s words of warning. This was the line blurring, this was a date. He wasn’t an escort, he was there to make the man cum and get paid for it, the less of that he did the more of himself he let out there. Noticing Ian’s once joyous effect begin to fade away the more Mickey contemplated the invitation had the brunette feeling guilty. It was a corn maze, not a date, what could be the harm? 

“ Alright, you got a deal but you better be fucking me silly later or it's a serious waste of your time and money.” 

“ Says you. This shit is gunna be fun. I haven’t had a lot of fun lately” 

Mickey raised his eyebrows at the statement giving his date a knowing grin. 

“Ok I haven’t had a lot of fun lately, with my clothes on.” He stated with a wink , that had the prostitute rolling his eyes as they made their way to Ian’s lexus. . 

The corn maze was not corny as Mickey had secretly hoped. They were handed a flare and a map, that they couldn’t see in the day, so it didn’t do them a lot of good. The entrance was lined with red spot lights and gruesome looking scarecrows. As they stood near the way in to try and read the map with help from the light of Ian’s cell phone, one of the scarecrows came to life grabbing Ian firmly around the waist and growling loudly causing both men to nearly jump out of their skin and punch the man behind the costume . 

“Jesus Christ, no hitting the talent” the man yelped sitting back in hs former spot near the entrance opening rubbing his shoulder as he muttered under his breath. 

“Fuck this” Mickey said lowly, grabbing the map to place it in his back pocket “ lets just do this shit.” he began walking forward into the tall stalks of corn, Ian following not a step behind him. 

“Dammit” Ian said lowly. 

“What?” Mickey asked startled, looking around for anything that moved “ did you see something?” 

“ No, just its too dark I can’t see you’re ass at all.” Ian replied honestly, earning himself a punch to the shoulder. “ Keep your eyes on the prize man” 

“ I was” 

With each dark turn there was a new scary being chasing them every which way, the sound of chainsaws and women's screams filled the air. When they hit the clearing and saw a chainsaw wielding man running towards them Ian couldn’t hold out any longer, he reaching for Mickey’s hand glad when short fingers locked into his warmly and they ran. When the sounds were gone they paused to catch their breath, Ian leaning down for a small welcomed kiss removing the hand that had been held so he could run his fingers through dark hair. Feeling himself get hard as Mickey’s body began to rut into his own, he let both his hands fall to the shorter man’s ass kneading it harshly as a soft moan escaped his lips. 

“You are really not fucking me in a corn maze, Ian” Mickey breathed out pushing away gently before reaching out hs hand to resume their previous hand holding. 

“ Ok. Lets own this bitch, NO more screaming like girls “ 

The rest of the maze was just as scary as the first halve had been. They both screamed like girls, Not that either one would ever admit to it. 

When the maze was done Ian noticed a concession stand near the side of the road that had hot apple cider, and caramel apples. 

“ Cider?” He asked, finally letting go of Mickey’s hand to fish for some cash. 

“Nah but I will take a caramel apple if you're offering.” Mickey said easily, lighting a smoke while Ian went to stand in line. He couldn’t help but notice the two teenage girls giving the redhead the eye while he stood blindly looking up at the stars waiting for his turn. He imagined Ian got a lot of attention, both male and female, yet here he was paying to be with Mickey. He shook his head at the realization, trying to stay focused on the task at hand. He needed to finish this date or whatever it was and get back to the guest house to bust a nut and get paid. A business transaction, that’s all it was. 

His thoughts were interrupted by Ian’s smiling face handing him his caramel apple joyfully. He was such a goofy fucker when he was happy like this. Mickey loved to see him happy. 

Mickey tried to hide his disappointment when Ian didn’t book the following Friday. Unfortunately Luis could see right through his asking for the 2nd time if he had somehow missed a call. 

“ I have a party coming in that night and wouldn’t mind all hands on deck anyways” the older man said while inspecting his graying hair closely in his office mirror while Mickey stook behind him dumbfounded. 

“Excuse me? But are you the guy always telling me to give this shit up?” 

Turning to face the younger man Luis gave a lopsided grin “ it could be a lot of money and Milkovich’s always need money, right?” he asked throwing Mickey’s own words back in his face. 

The brunette knew what this was. It was a test. Luis was worried he was getting attached to Ian so he was baiting the hook. 

“Whatever man. I will be there. No big deal” 

“If you say so Mick” his friend replied skeptically as he made his way out of the main house, not feeling like seeing any of the other guys at the moment. 

```````

Ian knew the work involved in something as layered as an Amazon marketing deal was going to be brutal but he never imagined the work load he was actually given. When Friday rolled around all he wanted to do was be deep inside Mickey , fucking the life out of. The way he squirmed below him, blue eyes closing in pleasure , mouth gaping open as he got closer to his orgasm and the moans the shorter man let out, they were fucking sinister. Ian had never heard a person sound so sexy when being nailed before. He wanted Mickey to make all sorts of sounds over and over again, yet here he was in his office 9pm on a Friday going over product ratios and ages of consumers. 

“ Burgers OK?” Connor asked, handing Ian a box of take out before settling into the chair across from him. “You go over the itinerary for Seattle yet? “

“Nope that's kinda what I hired you for man” Ian stated taking a bite of his burger happily while the younger man searching his phone. 

“ Ok. We have 3 meetings with their directors of Marketing on their end. And two parties. It looks like” 

“Parties? What does that mean? “ 

“Says a luncheon on the 14th and a Galla the evening of the 15th. Henry from 5th has noted that dates are recommended at these types of functions” Connor announced, furrowing his brow at his phone. “ how are we supposed to have dates in Seattle. I don’t know anyone in Seattle. Am I supposed to bring my boyfriend on the trip?” 

“You have a boyfriend?” Ian asked shocked at the news, as he had never heard his assistant mention a boyfriend before. 

“Yeah, been a couple months. You don’t? “ 

Ian rolled his eyes at the inquiry, obviously he didn’t. He basically lived at the office, when would he have the time to meet anyone? 

“Henry is a dinosaur, I am sure things have changed since hes does this kind of thing. I doubt a date is a big deal man” the younger man comforted from across the desk. “ I wont bring Jerry its no big deal man” 

“ OK, stop. I can find a date no need to pity me asshole” Ian said, his mind racing at the thought of trying to find someone on last notice.


	8. Chapter 8

The party that evening was a large group of college friends from what Mickey could tell, they were all between 18 and 22 years old. Every that drove did so in a car that was worth more than most people’s homes, so they were spoiled rich kids too. He sat at the bar alone trying to size them up when he noticed Luis’s gaze from the end of the bar. If this was a test, he was failing. 

Mickey knew he needed to prove to his boss that his feelings for Ian were nothing more than professional. Finally he spotted him, a quiet dark haired kid who was shyly standing behind Anders and a few of the other guys, not saying a word. That was him, Mickey had him pegged in seconds. Young, newly out scared to make a move even though the men in the room were literally paid to fuck him. The sex would lackluster at best. The guy would probably want Mickey to top him . Finishing what was left of his third drink , the brunette made his movie sauntering over to the younger man with as much swagger as he could muster. 

“ Hey, I’m Mickey. You got a name?” He asked licking his lips the way he knew drove Ian insane. 

“M- mark. Its Mark” the dark haired man stuttered out, averting his eyes every time Mickey flashed his sultry smile.   
"You interested in getting to know me better Mark?” He asked, grinning when mark shook his head wildly in response. Sure to catch Luis’s eyes as he exited out the building, Mickey grabbed one more drink before leading Mark to the guest house. 

The insistent knocking at the guest room door Saturday morning had Mickey rolling out of his bed cursing the day who ever it was at his door was born. 

“What the fuck?” Mickey groused when Luis made his way inside.” what fucking time is it?” 

“9. Seriously? You’re usually the first one up. Here” Luis said shoving a hot cup of coffee in his employee's hands.” nice ass Mick, really I get it now” 

Mickey hadn’t taken the time to put on boxers before answering the door, the naked man shot his boss the finger before pulling a pair on and settling on the couch clutching his coffee for dear life. 

“ How was last night with .. Matt?” 

“Mark."

“Right.Mark. So how’d it go? “ 

“ Fine. Kid wasn’t exactly flush with cash, got $700 out of him. Money’s on the table if you want you’re cut.” Mickey replied easily, swallowing hard at the thought of fucking Mark. It had gone OK, quick and to the point. As he expected the younger man barely laid a hand on him too nervous to say what he wanted or take any initiative. He got off quick not even bothering to ask if Mickey had. He hadn’t. At least not until after Mark left and he could jerk himself properly, thinking of Ian slamming him from behind as he came into his own hand. 

“ So that it? You’re here at the ass crack of dawn on a Saturday to ask how my john was?” 

“No. I was here to make sure you fucked the kid before telling you this.” 

The statement got Mickey’s attention instantly. “Telling me what?” 

“Gallagher called late last night. He has a proposition for you. “ Luis began clearing his throat before continuing. “He has a business trip in Seattle and he wants you to go with him. It's a long weekend, 3 nights 4 days. He needs two dates out of you. One sounds sorta fancy. You up for it?” 

Mickey lit his smoke letting the request sink in. “ I could do without the fancy but I think I can handle it. What’s the pay day?” 

Luis laughed lightly shaking his head “ So you are in this for the cash. Good boy.” He complimented before continuing “ We agreed on $17,000. I get 25%. But I didn’t tell him yes, that's up to you. I told him I would call him later. I wanted to be sure you had no problems fucking the other guy last night before I let you commit to this shit “ 

“Tell him yes. “ Mickey said plainly, trying to hide his excitement by taking a drag of his cigarette as he watched the old man leave. “ So we leave Friday?” 

“ Yeah. I will get flight info for you. Make sure you pack some nice clothes.” 

“Got it.” 

The entire week was a blur of meetings and drinks at Earl’s to discuss meetings. Ian was ready to just get to Seattle already when he stood at the airport awaiting Mickey’s arrival. He hadn't take much time to think about his invitation before that moment when suddenly it all came crashing down. He was taking a hooker on a business trip what the hell was he thinking. And Connor was meeting up with them the day after, Connor had seen Mickey so the assistant would know that he was taking a hooker on a business trip. This was a mistake, fuck. As he took out his phone to call the whole thing off he noticed the brunette walking towards him. 

God he was hot. He was dressed casually in gray sweats and a green hoodie under warm black fall cargo jacket. 

“ Hey” 

“Hey yourself. Glad you could make it. “ Ian said honestly. All of his anxiety melting away at the sight of Mickey.

“Glad to be invited. I don’t like flying much though. We can drink right?”:

“Absolutely.” Ian assured him with a handsome grin. 

Both men had indulged just a little too much while on the short flight from Toronto to Seattle, leaving each of them just this side of tipsy upon their arrival at the W Seattle hotel. 

Mickey’s mouth gaped open when Ian ushered him into their suite for the weekend. It was large and modern with a nice sized kitchen , large work space, and a separate bedroom with a king sized bed. He couldn’t wait to have Ian on that bed, then in the Jacuzzi tub or the separate glass shower, decisions decisions. As his mind played a sensual game of rock paper scissors in his head he felt a large hand wrap around his wait and began undoing his coat. 

“Like it?” Ian asked, peeling the warm coat off of Mickey’s broad shoulders before spinning him around to start on the buttons of his shirt. 

“The room? Yeah, its.. Ummmm fuck” he breathed out as Ian started licking and kissing each naked spot revealed as he undid his shirt. Dropping to his Ian’s smirked at the shocked face above him. Long fingers made quick work of removing his pants while his warm mouth ghosted over the outline of Mickey’s cock in his boxer briefs, his hot breath sending goosebumps down the brunettes impressive thighs. 

“ I’ve been thinking about sucking you off since we met. I’m gunna do that now, OK? ‘ 

Mickey nodded his response unable to choke out words as Ian got him completely naked and sheathed his cock firmly in his mouth with determination. Hands grasping into red hair Mickey had to walk them backwards so he could lean on the couch for leverage, Ian still on his knees laughed lowly around the dick in his mouth, at the way the brunette was unable to contain himself. 

“Holy shit” Mickey punched out eyes locked in on Ian’s lips bobbing up and down, his cheeks hollowing to vacuum the thick shaft perfectly. Fuck he was good, the way his tongue swirled lapping up beads of precum eagerly while his hand jerked the base gently causing his entire body to shiver at the touch. “ fuck you gotta stop. I want you to fuck me, you gotta stop” Mickey pleaded, almost pushing the redhead off his cock despite how badly he wanted the man to make that his new permanent home. 

“Fuck that was good.” 

“You’re always good.” Ian complemented standing up to slot their mouths together. “ owed you one”. 

Mickey didn’t have time to worry about the absurdity of the claim. Before he knew it he was being bent over the side of the couch, overlooking the city from 26 floors up. The large open floor to ceiling window catching his eyes, as Ian grabbed the condoms and lube from his pocket and worked a slicked up finger into his hole gingerly. 

Quickly, 1 finger became three then finally there was that immense pleasure of Ian’s cock working its way into him. He relished the feeling of being filled up by the other man. The large hand wrapped around his throat, and sharp teeth marking up his back. Ian was fire. And Mickey was just glad to be set ablaze. 

“ Fuck. You look so good today. Missed this last week.” Ian mewled, in his ear thrusting hard and deep so he was hitting his prostate harshly. 

“ Me too “ Mickey promised. It was true. He couldn’t let his mind slip back to who he was with last Friday. He was with Ian now and that was all that mattered. 

The restaurant Ian chose was only a few blocks from the hotel. It was nice but not too stuffy, no white table clothes or men in business suits. The clientele seemed to be all young couples enjoying romantic dates. Mickey was shocked by how comfortable he felt being lumped in with them when he sat across from Ian. The redhead was finally wearing green, and it worked for him the soft green sweater played off his hair almost magically, yet didn’t upstage his gorgeous emerald eyes. He was certainly something to look at and Mickey couldn’t help getting lost in every inch of him. After receiving the beers they ordered the two men ordered steaks, rare from the blond waitress who couldn’t stop flirting with Ian as she took their orders. 

“Wow, she wasn’t even a little bit subtle. Like I wasn’t even here.” Mickey said before taking a sip of his beer. 

“She’s just looking for a tip.” Ian retorted easily, sliding his buzzing phone in his pocket. 

“ Nah man, don’t even. You know she was hitting on you.” Ian only smiled shyly not responding to the comment verbally “ You must get hit on a lot, i mean not just by girls.” Mickey ventured “ so…. “ 

“Soo?” 

“ So why this?” He gestured between the two of them “ I mean I get the bachelor party but don't tell me you can’t pick up, no fucking way” 

“Relationships are messy. I work too much can't give someone every minute of my day and I end up cheated on” Mickey grimaced at the statement “ and one night stands are equally messy just in a different way. This is easy and satisfying ”

“You calling me easy Gallagher?“ Mickey teased as their steaks were brought to the table. 

“And satisfying. “ Ian winked before biting into his steak. 

All was quiet as they munched on their steaks happily, besides the sound of Mickey’s phone. He reached into jacket that was hanging on the back of his seat to silence it. “ Sorry” 

“ No problem.” Ian said, gnawing his bottom lip he ventured to ask what he had been wondering since his run in with Cael a few weeks back. “ I suppose you have clients that you had to cancel on to do this.” He ventured hesitantly. 

Mickey froze at the question eyes steeling onto Ian’s reddening face. “ What?” 

“ I mean, I guess you probably have regulars… you know that .. ummm I mean I took your whole weekend is all I’m saying.” He stammered out suddenly wishing the waitress had brought him a second beer. 

Mickey put his fork down, straightening himself in his seat before regarding the man in front of him very carefully. “ Are you actually asking me if I am sleeping with anyone else? “ 

“No. I mean, I know you, of course you are. I don’t know what I was doing. Fuck.” Ian sighed closing his eyes to calm himself. “ Look. That Cael guy said some shit about how many other people you fuck and I don’t know why I let that douche bag even bother me. I know you do, obviously---” 

“No I don’t.” Mickey cut him off, causing Ian to raise an eyebrow at the statement. “Cael is a bitch. In case you haven’t noticed. I was hired to work the garage Ian, I fix cars.” 

Ian furrowed his brow in confusion. “Wait. What? “ 

“ You weren’t my first or anything.” 

“And here I was thinking I was special.” Ian teased clearly feeling more relaxed than he had a few minutes earlier. 

Mickey laughed lightly shooting him the finger before continuing “ I do, do it. Just not often. There’s only been a few before you.” 

“And none after?” Ian questioned, somehow nervous again waiting for the reply. 

Fuck. He really didn’t want to answer that. It was Mickey’s turn to gnaw on his bottom lip. 

“Ah so some after.” 

“Not some, one. Last week.” Mickey offered honestly, watching Ian’s eyes go wide at the confession. 

“When you missed me? Wow. I know you fuck me for a living but I could do without the bullshit. “ Ian blurted out suddenly more annoyed than nervous. 

“Fuck you. It wasn’t bullshit. I did miss you but it's my fucking job.” 

“Anything else for you two?” The flirty waitress piped up, seemingly unaware of the tension at the table. “ Dessert menu?” 

“No .“ they stated in unison. After a minutes of awkward silence Ian began to shift in his seat letting out a long stuttering sigh. 

“I’m sorry. I’m being an asshole. I don’t own you. I don’t know why it bothered me so much.” He said quietly venturing a quick look in Mickey’s blue eyes from some semblance of forgiveness. 

“No its cool. I get it .I don’t have some line up of guys, you know one for every day of the week or whatever man. OK? It's not like that.” 

“Good. Wanna head back to the hotel now?” Ian asked while paying the bill. 

They both did.


	9. Chapter 9

The walk back to their room was better than the awkwardness at dinner at been. It turned flirtatious quickly, Ian nibbling on Mickey’s ear the entire time they were in the elevator. 

When they clamored on the bed, clothes thrown everywhere Ian placed himself on top of the shorter man holding his hand firmly above his head in a firm grip. 

“ Was he good?” He asked voice hoarse and deadly. 

“What?” Mickey asked confused and turned on like a motherfucker by Ian’s aggressive tone. 

“The guy last week? Was he good? As good as me?” he asked lowering his head to suck a mark on Mickey’s sensitive neck. “ did he make you cum.” he mewled removing one of his hands, still locking Mickey’s with the other above his head, he moved his free hand to stroke Mickey’s straining dick roughly. “Did he?” 

“No. Fuck no.” the brunette breathed out, his body squirming in Ian’s tight hold, loving the forcefulness “ I had to jerk off after he left.” 

Ian smiled at the statement.“Is that right?” He removed his other hand using it to run down the length of his lovers body while he worked on marking up every inch he could get his mouth on. “Don’t move your hands.” He demanded hotly. “What did you think of? When you jerked off . What did you think of? Was it me?” He asked before giving the tip of Mickey’s leaking dick a soft kiss. 

“ Yeah, yeah I thought of you." The prostitute panted back arching as Ian slowly took him in his mouth, his cheeks hollowing the deeper he got. “Fuuuuuuuck” 

“Mmmmmmm” Ian hummed around the cock in his mouth. 

They had sex for hours that night. Ian’s possessiveness causing him to want Mickey every which way he could have him. Mickey not arguing with that at all. 

Finally after their 3rd round hot aggressive fucking they lay together on the big bed Mickey’s head nestled in Ian’s shoulder comfortably as long fingers drew patterns on his chest. 

“ Damn. I need to get some sleep.” Ian yawned out, arching an eyebrow when Mickey raised himself from the bed and pulled on a pair of boxer briefs. 

“K. Night “ He said quietly walking out from the bedroom into the main room of the suite, leaving Ian more confused they he had ever been. Wondering perhaps if the shorter man was just using the washroom he lay in bed waiting for his return, only more confused when after ten minutes he was still alone. 

“ Ummmm what the fuck are you doing?” Ian questioned when he found Mickey on the couch in the other room, almost asleep. 

“ Sleeping.” a groggy sounding Mickey replied easily. 

“No, I get that. Why are you doing it out here and not in the massive bed you were just in?” Ian asked kicking the side of the couch gently to be sure the other man was still awake. 

“ Ian I’m not sleeping with you.” 

“ I beg to differ.” 

“ Its not about price, you can’t pay me more and get me to sleep with you. You sleep there. I sleep here” Mickey stated pulling his blanket up and rolling over. 

“What the fuck, why?” the redhead asked exhausted with both the hour and now the man lying on the couch. 

“Its too personal. OK? I don’t cuddle.” 

“You do.” 

“Fine. But I don’t sleep cuddle. I'm not your boyfriend. I shouldn’t act like I am. Tell me you get that.” He said pointedly finally facing the taller man, seeing his words sink in . 

“ I get it. Fine. Goodnight Mickey” 

“Night Gallagher.” 

The next morning Ian was up early preparing for his first meeting at Amazon’s home base. He was quietly typing up his talking points in the office area when he heard Mickey begin to rustle awake on the nearby couch. 

“Morning.” He grunted out wiping sleep from his eyes. “ Sleep OK?” 

“Would have been better if I wasn’t alone.” Ian teased, rolling his eyes at the finger the comment earned him. “But it was good. Coffee is made and I ordered a shit load of breakfast. I didn’t know what you liked.” 

“Thanks. You working already?” 

“Yeah I have a meeting until 11 then I need you to meet me at the luncheon. I don’t think its formal or anything just don’t wear jeans. I left the address on the fridge OK? “ 

“You could just send it to me.” Mickey said nonchalantly biting into a pancake from the full tray of food in the kitchen. 

Ian turned his head that statement arching an eyebrow in question. “Send it to … you’re phone?” 

“Yeah Ian. My phone. “ 

“But. I mean I don’t call your phone I call Luis. I thought that was how this worked.” 

“Do you want the number or not?” Ian practically threw his phone into short fingers smiling wide when Mickey entered his numbers into contacts. 

“ I have to work. You do whatever you want for the day. I will see you at 11 ok?” 

Left in that gorgeous suite Mickey had to shake his head at his life at the moment. This place probably cost more a night that rent had on his old place in Chicago. It was nuts. After eating his fill of pancakes he decided to lay in the big bed, loving how it smelled like Ian. More than a little part of him wanted to spend last night wrapped up in long arms but he knew he had made the smart decision. Even kissing the redhead lately had gotten harder than it ever been before. 

He never understood the whole pretty woman thing, no kissing on the lips. Kissing didn’t have to be personal, kissing lead to sex and it was fucking hot. But lately kissing Ian was becoming a heady experience. The way the redhead held him down practically sucking his heart through his mouth was just too much to take. He was stuck somewhere between wanting Ian to kiss him in that bed all night long to knowing he should never let that happen. It was a fucked up place to be. 

The meeting with Bethany and Gretta from Amazon had gone well. They liked Ian’s work a lot. His commercial ideas had them practically salivating in their chairs. The only problem was that they kept insisting they hear from Henry, who used to work the large accounts such as this one. Ian knew it. They didn’t trust his age. It was a hurdle he dealt with often within his own firm and now it was holding him back from the biggest account of his career. 

“Don’t let it bother you Ian” Connor comforted as they stood outside sharing a smoke. “ When she calls Henry , he’s just going to confirm that you’re the guy on this. That's all” 

“ Yeah. I know. Just… pisses me off “ He admitted, running his hands over his face in frustration. 

“ Understood. Hey did you get a date for this thing today? Jerry couldn’t make it. I am flying solo.” 

“Shit. Right. Uh I did but I need you to listen to me.” He said firmly his voice going to a low whisper “ Who I bring today. And who I sleep with is my business and mine alone. Is that clear?” 

The assistant shot his head back in confusion over the firm directive. “ Yes. Of course.” 

“Its Mickey.” Ian said quietly, searching the younger man face for any sign that he knew who that was, realizing quickly that he didn’t. “ Mickey from the brothel, the hot brunette.” 

“ The hooker?” The younger man practically shouted causing Ian to elbow him with a little more force than intended. 

“Yes. And that's the end of this conversation.” 

“Of course. I won't say anything, Ian.” He promised still obviously shocked by the news. 

The luncheon was held in a large conference room of a 5 star hotel not far from the W. Mickey walked over in a matter of minutes, wishing it had taken longer. He wore his gray dress pants and a black dress shirt no tie. He had hoped it was nice enough to impress who ever it was Ian needed to impress without looking like he spent almost an hours trying on different shirts. Not that he did that, not at all. He chided himself for caring so much, trying to explain away his nerves by telling himself it was all about the money, while deep down he knew it wasn't. He wanted to look good for Ian. He longed to look good next to him at a function like this. Although he knew it was stupid he couldn’t help but daydream a little about what it might have been like to meet the redhead under different circumstances. Shaking his head out of those delusions he came back to reality when he spotted his date outside of the conference room awaiting his arrival. 

“ Hey! You found it.“ Ian piped up smiling wide when he looked Mickey up and down.“You look good.” He breathed out giving the brunette a sweet kiss on the cheek as they entered the room. 

The luncheon seemed to be all about networking, Mickey sat next to Ian basically silent the entire time halfheartedly listening to all the older man talk about the good old days before the internet. The food was even a let down, everything was tiny and green for some reason. After over an hour of following the redhead around like a lost puppy he decided to take a little break from the crowd, choosing to excuse himself to the restroom for a minute. 

“ Sorry” a man bumped into him just before he made it to the bathroom door. “ I am such a klutz.” The man said apologetically as Mickey bent over to pick up the phone he had dropped and hand it over to him easily. 

“No big deal man. Don’t worry about it” 

“My friend sent me directions to the Sheraton around here and I can't make sense of them.” The man spit out. Mickey decided to help him out by looking at his phone and trying to give him a clear idea of where he was headed before they both went into the bathroom. Mickey to splash some water on his face the other man to text his friend in peace. 

As Ian watched the man outside of the bathroom blatantly check out Mickey’s ass he felt a fire rise in his belly. Did Mickey just take that dude in the bathroom, what the fuck? Did he just give the guy his number. Ian couldn’t believe the nerve. He stood sipping a coffee pretending to listen to whatever Connor was rambling on about his eyes never leaving the bathroom door. 

He watched the other man exit not ten minutes later, Mickey still not coming out. Ian couldn’t help the jealous rage that was ignited at the thought of that asshole putting his hands on his brunette. He knew what Mickey did for a living but this weekend was his, Mickey was his. He was going to make damn sure that was clear. 

“ I have to go to the bathroom” He said plainly, not bothering to let his assistant finish his sentence before pressing forward. 

When he got the bathroom door open he found Mickey looking in the mirror his face wet. 

“Come here.” Ian growled, taking Mickey by surprise when he practically threw him into a stall attacking his neck with his lips before continuing. “ Did you fuck him?” 

“Wh- what?” Tthe brunette questioned. He was shocked to find his belt being removed. “ What the fuck Ian?” 

“ Did you fuck him?” Ian repeated now licking at the tip of Mickey’s dick , the shorter man’s pants and underwear pulled down just enough to let his cock spring out. He was already hard, Ian grinned at the sight of it leaking red and ready to be his.


	10. Chapter 10

“Fuck who? I don’t I don’t know what your … ah Jesus, Ian” he stuttered out, as he felt a long lick from the base of his cock to the his slit. “ I didn’t fuck anyone. I don’ know know , holy god” 

Ian sucked him like his life depended on it. Before forcing his own pants down to his knees, hoisting the brunette in the air and slamming him against the bathroom stall. “You fuck me you got it “ He commanded hotly as he pushed himself into Mickey, who let out a deep groan at the intrusion. He was still pretty well stretched from the night before but tight none the less. The burn of the stretch caught him off guard. 

“You OK?” Ian asked into his mouth when he felt some resistance bottoming out. 

“Yeah.” He promised closing his eyes as he let Ian take him away. “ I didn’t fuck anyone. I promise. Just you. “ 

“Mmmm say that again.” 

“ You Ian.I’m only fucking you.” He said quietly in the taller mans ear as he railed him against the wall of the bathroom his strong legs wrapped tightly around Ian’s slender waist. It didn’t take long before they were both cumming hard. 

As they both washed up in front of the bathroom mirror Mickey laughed lightly shaking his head at the redhead. 

“What?” 

“You are one jealous dude you know that? “ 

Ian shrugged innocently. “The sex was good” 

“ Won’t argue with that.” 

When they arrived back at the hotel Ian ordered some burgers to the room while Mickey went to change in more comfortable jeans and a t shirt. 

“Your phone says Bitch ass hoe.” Ian shouted into the bedroom as he red Mickey’s blinking phone that was left on the kitchen table. 

“ Sister, ignore it” 

“ Got it. You wanna just hang here for the day maybe do dinner at the hotel bar later. There's a pool table.” Ian suggested as he read the hotel info page on the tv. 

“ Yeah sure. You play pool Gallagher? “ 

“Sure do. I’m a shark” he responded with a cocky grin. 

“Is that right? What do you say make it interesting then huh? “ Mickey suggested before the room service burgers arrived. 

“You want to bet money?” Ian asked with an arched eyebrow as he settled himself on the couch dangerously close to Mickey while he flipped through the pay movies available. 

“ Not money. Hows this?” he asked as he landed on Zombieland one of his favorite movies.

“Good. If not money what? Sexual favors, because I mean I sorta already get all of those, … OUCH” he jumped at the punch on the shoulder the comment earned him from the prostitute. 

“ Wait. I got it.” Ian smiled wide as if a light bulb had just risen above his head. 

Ian had never considered Pool to be a sexual experience until Mickey was bent over the table racking the balls. What a view that was, he ass hugged deliciously tight in skin tight black skinny jeans assuming the position exactly the way Ian liked it. 

“ You wanna break?” Mickey said without turning his head, waiting a second to ask again. “ Gallagher?” 

“ You know, even if I lose I’ve already won.” Ian flirted lowly his hand grazing the brunettes ass has he reached for his pool cue. Licking his lips wantonly Mickey cleared his throat and shook his head. 

“Focus.” 

“Trust me Mick, I am. “ Ian said as he made a perfect o shape with his thumb and fore finger running the cue between them up and down slowly, making Mickey laugh at the way he could make anything about sex. It wasn’t until Ian turned to break the balls that he stood up to adjust himself, fucker. 

“Stripes.” Ian said easily sinking 2 balls expertly in their pockets, straight off the break. “ 6 in the corner” He stated taking his next shot. Sinking that one just as easily as the others Mickey took a handful of the nachos they ordered for the table, assuming he’d be sitting for awhile. 

As ian sunk ball after ball Mickey couldn’t help but be turned on by the way he was running the table, taking charge of it the way he took charge of him in the bedroom. His long fingers lacing around the stick the same way the grasped at his cock making him cum all over himself. Long legs easily hoisting him over the edge of the table so limber and strong so fucking sexy and his ass wasn’t half bad either muscular and tight. Fuck. Mickey almost missed it when Ian finally ran out of luck on the pool table all he could think of was how it was the perfect height be bent over on. 

“Your shot, man.” Ian said looking at Mickey’s dazed face curiously as he walked to their table preparing himself for show the brunette was about to put on. “ 1 corner pocket” Mickey declared sinking the ball easily giving the mind behind him a cocky wink. 

“ you know what I want Gallagher , when I win?” 

“ What's that?"

" A chance to drive that lexus of yours when we get back. That is a sweet ride and your always driving it like your driving Miss daisy.” 

“Am I ?“ Ian let out a chuckle at the cocky bastard. “ Fuck you. I drive the speed limit” 

Missing his shot Mickey walked back to the table and leaned down slowly inches from his dates face. “ I think I should show you how to handle a stick” he breathed giving Ian the quickest peck on the lips just enough to tease him into wanting more. 

“Mmmmm those are some big words Milkovich. But no worries you’re not gunna win.” Ian said hotly standing up slowly to run a finger down Mickey’s muscular chest as he made his point clear “ In fact, I think I;’ll finish your ass right now, the same way I do in bed” he turned on his heels letting his hands ghosted along Mickey’s collarbone all the way to the back of his neck, causing goosebumps to flare up along the pale skin. 

Mickey sat down feeling his knees wobble from the sensation of the flirtation, “fuck” he muttered to himself. “ Wait. What is you want if you win?” 

Ian smiled brightly at the question as his next shot sunk 3 more balls swiftly “ don’t worry nothing too freaky” He said before sinking 2 more, then finishing the game without even looking at the table. “ That’s game Mick” . 

“Mother fucker. How did you learn how to play pool like that?” Mickey asked finishing the nachos while Ian cleaned up the table. 

“ My building has a table and I’m up late. Usually alone.” he pouted purposely making Mickey smile despite his epic loss. 

“Ok fine. You won. Now what do you want?” 

“ Let's go up to the room. I’ll show you “ Ian said plainly motioning for Mickey to follow him to the elevator. 

“ I don’t do threesomes” Mickey blurted out in the elevator, an elderly woman he had forgotten was in there with them gave him the side eye before she exited . 

“ Oh my god Mickey, her face that was awesome.” ian teased as they made their way out of the elevator towards their room “ and seriously do I seem like I share well. I nearly attacked because you went in the bathroom at the same time as another guy” he said honestly. 

“ OK fair enough. So what do you want?” Mickey asked furrowing his brow as he watched the taller man go straight into the bedroom obviously searching for something . “ Did you bring some weird sex toys or something?” 

“Jesus where is your mind Milkovich seriously” Ian said throwing something at Mickey lightly while he took tight jeans off. 

Genuinely confused Mickey looked at the garment in his hands curiously “ My plain pj pants? This some weird kinkof yours?” 

“Nope. Put them on, and take off the shirt.” Ian directed while making himself comfortable in some sweats and a tank top before jumping on the large bed and turning the tv on. 

“ What is happening?” 

‘We’re watching a movie in bed. Come here.” He patted the space between his legs signally for Mickey now clad in nothing but a ribbed white tank and plad pjs pants to cuddle against him. 

“You serious? This is what you want? Cuddle time?” He questioned not being able to control the small smile that escaped his lips when Ian pulled him in close and wrapped his arms around him warmly. 

“This is what I want. “ Ian whispered softly into his ear, the gentleness of the action causing Mickey’s chest to bubble with emotion. “You up for some Van damn they have an all 80’s movie channel." Ian asked sitting back a little to take in how tense the man in front of him suddenly seemed in his arms. “What’s up?” 

“You don’t mean just for the movie right? You intend to keep me in your bed all night, that’s what you won?” He asked carefully like he was thinking it over as he spoke the words. 

“Yeah. But I’m not holding you too a bet. I would never make you do something you don’t want to do.” Ian said hesitantly losing his grip to allow for Mickey to move out of his grasp if he really wanted to. 

“OK.” The brunette said finally relaxing his body laying his back comfortably against Ian’s chest, snuggling his head into the other man's shoulder sweetly. “You win” 

By the end of the second movie Mickey was under the covers wrapped up in Ian’s long body sleep taking him easily. Ian couldn’t help but bask in his winnings, this was the best feeling he had felt in a long time. The strong man melting into him, molding perfectly to fit in his grasp. He was lost in all things Mickey and he wasn’t letting the reality of their situation ruin that. He closed his eyes letting his dreams take him away even though they couldn’t compete with the scene in front him, not by a long shot.


	11. Chapter 11

Mickey woke up when he felt his body gently being rolled over, so he Ian could get off the bed. 

“Morning” He said throat still groggy with sleep. 

“Shit. Sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you but I have a meeting to get to. Go back to sleep.” He whispered grabbing some clothes from the dresser drawer taking one last look at a beautiful sleeping Mickey before heading into the shower. 

“ Henry” Ian answered his phone quickly as he exited the elevator seeing Connor in the lobby, giving him a head nod as he listened for the man on the other end. 

“ Bethany Lakes called me, said she was very impressed with your proposal yesterday.” the older man said on the other end of the phone. 

“ That's great Henry. Glad to hear it” Ian said happily, getting a big thumbs up from his assistant as they walked into the starbucks next to the hotel. 

“ She just wants me to conference call in for the next one, get my point of view. No big deal son.” “ 

Ian stopped feeling his heart drop at the news. “ She wants you in on the proposal today to approve my work? You’re not even on this account Henry. I can handle this, this is my baby. Connor and I have been killing ourselves … “ 

“Yes Ian. I know but you are young and they are not and they just want to see a figure head. Don’t take it as a in insult . OK. I won’t even say anything. I trust you” 

“Right. Thanks Henry. Guess I’ll see you in an hour. Bye” Ian’s head hang low, his confidence blown. 

After the call from Henry, Ian’s nerves got the better of him. He began the meeting a stuttering mess, eventually allowing Connor to take over. Luckily by the end he had gotten his bearing and brought the shit home. As soon as he stepped out of the building he waved Connors reassuring speech and walked his ass back to the hotel room ready to hide in his bed for the rest of the day. 

He couldn’t get his head to stop spinning or his heart from racing at the thought of everyone at Amazon thinking he needed a babysitter approving his work. His hands wouldn’t stop shaking as he tried to use the key card. Before he could get his wits about him Mickey opened the door with a curious eyebrow as the redhead stomped in the room tossing his coat to the ground before throwing himself on the bed. 

“Fuck mother fucker, fuck this” He shouted into the pillow. 

“ Ian.” Mickey said quietly watching the large man bawl up on the bed body visibly shaking. “ Ian what happened?” 

A warm hand began stroking Ian’s back soothingly while he tried to steady his breathing. Without saying a word he felt Mickey’s strong body attach to his own, short fingers grasping on to long ones so they were locked together holding hands. As he felt the brunette’s steady breath he felt his body begin to calm down, his breath begin to steady and his heart stop racing. 

“ Hey.” Mickey whispered kissing along the back of Ian’s neck gently to help comfort him. “ You OK?” 

“ Yeah.” Ian finally said shifting his body so they were facing one another hands still locked together legs intertwined noses almost touching. Searching the brunettes face he leaned his head up to press their lips together sweetly. Mickey melted into the action. Letting a small moan escape his mouth Ian let his hand lose so he could run fingertips along Mickey’s strong jawline so he could kiss him passionately once again. This kiss was different than all the others they had shared, there was nothing biting or sexual about it. It was sweet tender and full of feeling he knew he should be keeping at bay but looking into Mickey’s baby blues he couldn't muster the willpower to tear himself away. 

“ I want you.” Ian said against Mickey’s lips, as he worked to remove the brunette shirt and pull down his pj pants trying his hardest not to break the sweet yearning kisses they shared as he got him naked and reached for the lube. 

“ Get your clothes off. “ Mickey urged, his fingers working double time trying to peel away the garments hiding the freckled skin he craved to touch. Both men finally naked Ian positioned himself on top so he could work slicked up fingers into his warm entrance, before inching himself in slowly catching Mickey’s gasp in his mouth as his eyes closed and mouth parted in pleasure. 

“ Mickey. Look at me. Please.” Ian whispered as he rocked his body slowly relishing the way his lover contracted around him. “ Please. “ He pleaded . 

When the brunettes eyes opened they were blown out with lust, his face flush with blissed out look that had Ian ready to cum. “Fuck. You look so good.” He gasped. “Fuck. Gunna cum Mick.” 

“ Me too…. “ 

It was only a few seconds more for each man to be shaking and groaning as they rode out their orgasms. 

The Amazon Gala was not either man’s cup of tea, Mickey found himself seated on a bar stool nursing a drink. He watched an obviously nervous Ian network his way through the crowd. He couldn’t help but let his mind fall back to hours earlier in the hotel room caught up in the taller man’s embrace. It all happened so organically that it wasn’t until later sitting at that barstool that he found himself regretting every minute of it. Luis had warned him about blurring lines. He had been warning him all along. Now here was Mickey canoodling in a bed all night long, fucking slow and tender face to face as a way to comfort someone. Stupid. He was being stupid. It was time to put his reign this shit in, get the job done and go the fuck home. 

“ Hey you think it's going well?” Connor asked as he sipped on a cocktail. 

“Yeah. Seems to be. I donno. I am knew to these type of things.” Ian answered his head searching the room for Mickey, happy when he found sitting at the barstool looking content. 

Following Ian’s gaze the younger assistant cleared his throat nervously “ So how's that going?” 

“Hmm?” 

“ Not trying to be a dick or anything Ian. But you have spent half of tonight staring at the guy.” 

Ian shook his head forcing it to look anywhere but where Mickey was so he could muster up at least a smidgen of denia. “ He's hot. That's all” 

“ ok. But I mean if it was more no one would blame you.” The statement caused Ian to look at his assistant curiously. “ Just saying I’ve never heard you talk about a boyfriend you work long hours. It's kinda nice to see you more focused on a guy than the job.” 

“A hooker.” Ian interjected, more trying to remind himself of that than the other man. 

“ Still a guy.” Connor said before trying to find himself another tray of drinks. 

It was midnight by the time they made it back to the hotel both men were almost silent on the walk back and even more so when they began to kiss towards the bed. Neither said a word while they locked into one another easily, once again face to face sharing breathes until they came. 

When ian woke up in the middle of the night reaching out for the warm body that was supposed to be next to him his heart almost sank out of his chest to find the space beside him empty. 

That was it. The end of the weekend. He didn’t even bother bother bringing up Mickey’s absence the next morning at breakfast. He knew what had happened, what had been happening for days.Mickey was feeling something but there was no way he was going to admit it so this was him pushing away. Ian wasn’t going to take the bait. If that's what he wanted, then fine that's what he was going to get. 

“ I don’t exactly carry $17000 on me. I can transfer it if you want to give your bank info.” Ian suggested when they got comfortable in their seats on the plane. 

“Yeah.I will send it to you now. Thanks.” Mickey said before very purposely putting his headphones on to focus on the in flight movie. He knew he didn’t have to be so cold. His demeanor switching the instant they were done having sex the night before but he couldn't help it. He needed to shut it off, all of it.They were on their way home back to reality. 

“ So I can give you a ride to Niagara if you want. No big deal I am off work today anyways” Ian offered trying to catch Mickey’s gaze, disappointed when the other man averted his eyes. 

“ Nah man, got a friend coming” 

Ian let out a loud sigh. They were standing outside of the airport surrounded by people and he had no interest in making a scene but the closer they got to saying goodbye the anxious he became about letting him go “ Really Mickey? This is how it is now? “ 

“This is how it is now. Thank you Mr. Gallagher for a good weekend. My ride is here.” He said sternly nodding to the black Toyota that had just pulled up with Anders inside. 

“Mr Gallagher huh? Ok. Goodbye then” Ian said through gritted teeth hoisting his bags on his shoulder before walking to find his car.


	12. Chapter 12

“25% .“ Mickey threw an envelope on Luis’s desk in his office causing the man to stutter awake in his office chair where he had dozed off. 

“ What? Hey you’re back. The house was a whole lot more pleasant when you were gone.” The older man teased while thumbing the bills in the envelope. 

“Glad you missed me.” Mickey said .Shifting his weight nervously he let out a deep breath. “ And ummm I’m done” 

Luis tilted his head in question signaling with his hand for the younger man to take the seat in front of him. “ Done?” 

“ Yeah. Like you’ve been wanting me to be” 

“ I see.” 

Mickey thumbed his bottom reaching for a candy from the large mahogany desk before replying “ Got enough money” 

“Is that so?” 

“Mmmhmmm” Mickey nodded feeling the pressure that had been building since he left Ian’s bed the night before come bubbling over until his eyes began to water uncontrollably. 

“ And if Ian calls for Friday? What do I tell him ?“ Luis asks in a very gentle careful tone 

“ Tell him I’m done” 

“Did he hurt you?” Luis ventured carefully. 

“Course not.” 

“Ok. Do you wanna talk about it?” 

“Nope.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mickey hadn’t answered any of his texts for 3 days.Ian finally threw his phone to the carpet beside the bed swearing he was done with bullshit. If Mickey didn’t want to admit he had felt something then fuck him. Ian didn’t have time for this. Deciding to keep what little pride he had left he decided to shoot off a text to his best friend instead. He hadn’t seen Nigel in weeks and he hadn’t been drunk in much longer than that. He needed to go out and get laid, take his mind off of the brunette who was occupying space up there when he clearly didn’t deserve it. 

The Addisons’ was a trendy club that Nigel had been trying to drag Ian to for months. Its was mainly decorated in black and white, comfortable but not too comfortable and geared to the 20 something professional crowd. The music was loud the drinks were flowing and Ian was feeling no pain. 

“Nice to see you loosen up.” Nigel shouted into his ear while they danced in the hot room purposely close to a group of hot guys Nigel had been eyeing all night. “ Think I could get his number.” He asked nodding his head in the direction of a hot brunette who look way to similar to Mickey for Ian’s liking, just taller and his ass wasn’t nearly as impressive. 

“Sure go for it. I am gonna head to the bar” He left his friend to try and pick up the taller less impressive Mickey to get himself some more alcohol, any kind of alcohol . He was properly buzzed but thoughts of his current heart ache were still seeping in. 

“ Jack and OJ.” he requested from the bartender when there was finally a break in the crowd. While he waited he felt a hand on the small of his back, the action causing him to turn his head swiftly only to find a handsome blond man smiling back at him. “Do I know you?” Ian asked before receiving his drink and downing it in one gulp. 

“No but I’d like to know you.“ The man flirted. It only took two more drinks before Ian decided his new friend was going to be a good distraction for the night. 

He wasn’t. 

The sex was sloppy, probably due to Ian’s drunkenness but also at least a little bit due to the fact that he had to close his eyes the entire to see Mickey’s face clearly. Also focusing damn hard on not saying Mickey’s name took a lot of the sexiness out of the act. He didn’t even catch the blond’s name, just called him a cab and told him he had an early morning.

Operation get Mickey out of his head was failing miserably. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Mickey saw his phone was lighting up he assumed it was Ian once again. The redhead had not been taking the hint calling and texting for days after their goodbye at the airport. 

“Ian drop it.” Mickey practically growled into the phone. 

“ Hey assface! Nice way to answer the phone.” Mandy replied sarcastically, “At least you answered it I guess.” 

Mickey let out a long suffering sigh. “ What Mandy?” 

“I’ve been trying to call you for days fuck head. I need money.” 

“Fine. How much?” He replied easily causing his sister to laugh slowly into the phone. 

“Wow are you so loaded fucking dudes that you don’t even care why I need it?” 

“ Mandy, I don’t have time for this shit.” 

“Dad owes people, bad people and they’re gunna hurt everyone he loves until they get paid.” She said quietly the seriousness of her tone finally getting her brother to straighten up and sit at attention. 

“ Did someone hurt you?” 

“No. Not yet, just roughed me up a little nothing I can’t handle but I need $30,000 grand.” 

“ I can give you $20,000 right now.’ He stuttered out, trying to do the math on what he had left from the weekend and what he had in Savings. I will transfer it when I’m off the phone. “I’ll figure out the rest as fast as I can, ok?”

Ian wasn’t maintaining at all. He was sitting at his desk laptop open to nothing but a blank page eyes staring blankly at the ceiling. It was Mickey’s smile when he was watching him play pool, that was where his head was. The way the shorter man had laughed, and grinned, the way he flirted with him easily, naturally. Maybe the hot sex was bought and paid for but that hadn’t been. That was all him, whether he wanted to admit it or not, that was Mickey having fun with Ian. Just like the night at the corn maze holding his hand laughing at his jokes. Connor wasn’t wrong Ian didn’t have many boyfriends he hadn’t had one in a long time, he hadn’t dated in what had felt like a century so of course when he was dating Mickey he wouldn’t even realize he was. 

Then the sex. The slow needy passionate sex, that wasn’t bought and paid for either. Ian knew it when he woke up empty handed later that night. Mickey had given too much of himself, so he broke away from it. Fuck. 

If Mickey wasn’t going to listen to him, or even talk to him he needed to do something to get his attention. Deciding he wasn’t getting any work done today he instead shot off a text to Nigel to get some information. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Luis found Anders and Mickey on the balcony smoking he let out a long sigh before stealing his nerves to blurt out what he needed to say. “Anders you have an appt coming up this weekend” 

“Cool. With a regular?” The handsome Idris Elba look alike asked easily. 

“Not Yours” Luis said quietly causing both men to look at him curiously “ Friday. 8pm.”


	13. Chapter 13

The words sat in the air heavy and daunting as the two other men looked over at Mickey waiting for his response. 

“He fucking didn’t” 

When Ian arrived in Anders room on Friday evening he couldn’t remember a time he had been more nervous. It wasn’t a well thought out plan, that he had to admit. He had hoped Luis would have let Mickey know about his phone call and the brunette would be in the driveway waiting for him. When he was ushered in by some young blond guy and directed to Ander’s room he was completely caught off guard. He had no intention of sleeping with anyone else and now here he was pacing back and forth in a large room with a big four poster black bed in the center of it. He couldn’t even bring himself to go near the piece of furniture for fear Mickey may walk in at any minute and believe he was really there to fuck some other guy. When he heard the door knob turn his throat automatically went dry. 

“ Ian, I assume” a handsome black man said walking in slowly as not to spook the obviously anxious redhead. Then with a glint of trouble in his eye he walked forward with purpose raising his hands to cup Ian’s head gently and press his lips forward, laughing when the redhead pulled away from the attempted kiss. “ yeah that’s what I thought” Anders said backing away with his hands raised in retreat. “ don’t worry I wasn’t serious, I like my life. I would prefer Mickey didn’t kill me” he said honestly sitting on the bed with ease , Ian still keeping his distance “ you must have some sort of death wish though” 

“ just wanted to get his attention is all “ Ian said lowly started when he heard a voice booming from behind him . 

“ well you fucking got it. “ Mickey bellowed from the doorway giving Anders a knowing headnod before waving for Ian to follow him. “ guest house now” he demanded not looking ad exec in the eyes as they made the short walk to his guest house. 

As soon as the door shut behind him Ian could feel the anger radiating off of the Mickey. 

“ Mickey” 

“Don’t” the shorter man said taking in a deep exhale where he stood a few feet out of Ian’s reach as if visibly trying to keep his distance. Finally he looked up to see perfect green eyes hanging staring at the floor helplessly. 

“ I just wanted to see you. I wasn’t gonna touch him” Ian said, stepping forward breath staggering when Mickey took a step back further out of his reach. 

“ So you saw me, but like Luis told you I’m done.” Mickey offered feeling his palms get sweaty the more his gaze landed on Ian’s gorgeous face. It hadn’t even been a week but he had missed it, the freckles, those lips even the way he smelled it was all so intoxicating he was having trouble focusing on the task at hand. 

“ I didn’t want to see you like that. I just--” his words were stolen when Mickey pressed their lips together roughly pulling him into a biting kiss before tugging him down to the couch so Ian could climb on top off him. 

Snaking his hands around the redhead’s waist Mickey reached for his ass squeezing one cheek harshly so their bodies were grinding together as they made out all lips tongue and teeth. 

“Lube “ Ian breathed out raising just long enough to grab the lube from his jean pocket. 

“You asshole” Mickey muttered at the sight of small bottle as he worked to get himself undressed. 

“ I bought it for you not him” Ian clarified slicking up his fingers. 

“Still makes you an asshole, this wasn’t to happen” Mickey sad without malice grimacing slightly when Ian shoved two wet fingers in him. 

“Shut up. Yes it was” Ian replied placing a soft kiss along Mickey’s collarbone as he worked him open. Watching the pale skin below him shiver and become engulfed with goosebumps had the redhead going crazy. He missed this, touching Mickey making him squirm loving on his body. This is what he craved and the sounds he made as ian inched his length inside of him, fuck. He was amazing. 

The brunettes head fell back in pleasure while his body enjoyed being taken over by Ian’s in a way it had never been had before. Large roaming hands making him tremble below them, his thick cock causing his breath to hitch and heart to pound. He didn't even feel his orgasm coming it just hit him like a fucking freight train without warning, “ OH FUCK Ian” was all he could muster before hearing his lover groan through his own release kissing at his shoulder while he rode through it. 

After a few minutes of stated silence Mickey removed himself for Ian’s hold sitting next to him to light a cigarette. 

“ you got what you wanted now?” The brunette question blowing a plume of smoke in the air. 

“You think I came here for sex ?” Ian asked curiously knowing Mickey wasn’t that stupid. 

“I think I you brought lube with you so give it up asshole” 

“Fine yeah, I wanted to fuck you. But don’t act like you didn’t me too.” He stated pointedly grinning at the nod of agreement he received in reply “ also don’t act like its not more than sex. Cause you fucking it know it is. That disappearing act was bullshit Mickey” 

“ don’t do this” Mickey interjected quietly keeping his eyes affixed to the carpet. 

“Don’t do what?” Ian asked knowing exactly what he meant but wanting to hear him say it. “ don’t do what Mickey?” 

Letting out a deep sigh and closing his eyes for clarity Mickey responded his voice barely loud enough to hear “ don’t make me want you” 

“You already do.” Ian’s fingers reached out hesitantly to touch Mickey’s jawline pulling him in for a soft kiss. “ I want you too. But I don’t want to pay for you. “ 

Mickey opened his eyes to see the man he wanted to be with regarding him very carefully. “ so what are you suggesting “ he asked biting at his bottom lip nervously. He hadn’t dated in a long time and he wasn’t too sure how this was supposed to work, but he wanted to find out. 

“ coffee.” Ian piped up unable to hide the wide smile that was taking over his face. “ or dinner, or I don’t fucking care, anything. Just go on a date with me. A real one, you can even pay” he offered excitedly so happy to be getting his way he was suddenly filled with the infliction of 2 year old on christmas morning. 

“Nah, you asked you pay, But just for the dinner, not the date” Mickey said shaking his had at the smiling man before him .” your an idiot for being so happy about coffee you know” 

“Coffee with you, so no I’m not” He beamed kissing his date on the cheek happily as he got ready to leave quitting while he was ahead. “ how’s tomorrow at 6?” 

“ jesus, fine. You win’ 

“ yeah I do. Night Mick” 

The next morning Mickey was still smiling in spite of himself when he made his way to the shared kitchen to find Luis and Anders talking amongst himself. 

“So….” Anders began “ for the record you're redhead is super hot man.” 

“Shut up.” Mickey said without malice pouring himself a cup of coffee, trying to ignore the eyes glaring at him. 

“Well… come on . What happened ? Did you kill him?” Luis asked curiously looking the brunette over with narrowed eyes. 

“ no.’ he sighed before continuing quietly “ I fucked him” 

“ YES! Pay up old man.” Anders cheered taking a fifty from the brothel owner happily while Mickey shot him the finger . 

“Asshole.” 

The two men bantered back and forth for a few minutes about clients and dates, things Mickey wasn’t paying much attention to until he got up the nerve to ask what had been laying heavy on his mind. 

“You guys date?” He blurted out causing his friends to stop their chattering and stare at him in interest. “ I mean like date date. Do you do that, Anders?” 

“Nope.Not really. I mean I have but with you know what I do, uh it would take a special dude to overlook that.” Anders replied easily noticing the slight grimace on Mickey’s face at his response. 

“Right.” 

“ Is Ian a special dude?” 

“ I donno. Maybe” Mickey replied noticing the look of concern on luis’s face when he did “ What? You got something to say?” 

“Nope. Just be careful is all. I’m not saying he's not a good guy just be careful.” 

“Got it.” 

Ian’s nerves had gotten the better of him on the drive to pick up Mickey his butterfly filled stomach forcing him to pull over and vomit in some bushes not too far away. Luckily he had gum to hide the taste. He took a few deep breaths before removing himself from the car only to be met with Cael on his way to Mickey’s door. 

“ I heard he quit.” The blond smirked tossing a cigarette to the ground as he walked towards Ian purposely. “ You need some company?” 

“ Fuck off” Ian spat getting close enough to the other man to spy some bruising along his jugular. “ Are you ok?” 

Rubbing his hand along the bruising Cael took a step back, turning towards the main house before replying “ Worry about yourself, asshole.” 

Shaking off the odd encounter Ian raised his hand to Mickey’s door barely getting to the third knock before it swung open.Mickey literally always looked good, weather he was dressed up down or Ian’s personal favorite, naked. On this occasion he was casual in light wash ripped jeans and a long sleeved black t. He looked good enough to cuddle into. Ian shook the image away knowing getting Mickey to cuddle with him again was going to be a long fought battle seeing how the act had pushed him so far away the first time. 

“Hey . You ready?” He asked as nonchalantly as possible, leaning in for a kiss surprised when Mickey pulled back from the action. 

“ I don’t kiss on the first date,Gallahger.“ He teased marching past the gaping man straight to his car. 

“ Seriously?” Ian yelled into the air .“ Not even like a little kiss” he pleaded with a pout. When he sat in the driver's seat he leaned his head over to smush their lips together. Only to once again be shut down when Mickey turned his head playfully. 

“Not even a little kiss. I was promised coffee or dinner. Now be a gentleman and do that shit will ya?” Mickey snarked grinning at the way Ian’s bottom lips stayed folded down in protest. “This is gonna be fun.” he laughed. 

And it was. Ian told him about growing up on the poor side of the tracks in Toronto with a bunch of resilient siblings. While Mickey told him as little as possible about Southside Chicago, but did manage to get in a few funny stories starring Mandy and Iggy. Thier dinner was burgers from a local place Ian knew. It was cheap and comfortable with half decent food, it was the kind of place he enjoyed himself in when he wasn’t trying to impress anyone. Which was odd because in a way he had never tried harder to impress anyone. He knew Mickey would like the place though. From the second they sat down the other man was at ease. His smile was back, the one that had Ian seeing everything through heart eyes and then there was his laugh again. The laugh that made him flutter with feelings he didn’t even know he could have for someone. 

He was a goner. 

Dinner didn’t last nearly long enough for Mickey’s liking so when Ian suggested parking the car along the escarpment to have a smoke he was more than happy to oblige. Playing it cool he stayed fastened to his seat still keeping his no kissing policy in full effect. As funny as the idea had been he had to admit if only to himself that he really wanted to see if Ian was interested in the things he had to say. Not that he was out shopping for a boyfriend but sleeping with people for money can make you forget what dating is supposed to be like. Someone actually listening when you speak not just wanting you naked, it was a nice sort of attention to have. He felt sort of guilty though, seeing how he was trying to make Ian wait for all things physical because he couldn’t help but let his mind slip to visions of pale freckled skin and large hands all over him. Try as he might, he couldn’t deny that he wanted to end the night with the other man inside of him. 

Willpower? 

What willpower?

Apparently his thoughts had gotten the better of him before he knew it he was locking lips with the redhead tugging him into the back seat of the luxury vehicle with little grace and a lot of profanity. 

“ I thought we weren’t doing this.” Ian said voice muffled with Mickey’s skin. 

“ Well we can stop if you want to.” The brunette challenged with an eyebrow before attaching his mouth to the taller man’s neck once again. 

They made out sloppily, wandering hands and lips exploring each other for what felt like an eternity until the constraints of the tiny backseat only caused frustration. 

“ I normally love how tall you are but you are squishing me, asshole.” Mckey complained. His body contorted against the black leather seats uncomfortably. Letting out a deep sigh Ian sat up pulling his date up with him to sit against the seats more uniformly. 

“ You started it.” He laughed reaching for his cigarettes in the front seat then lighting each of them one. Mood thoroughly ruined. 

When they finally arrive back at the mansion Ian sees a glimpse of Cael once again standing outside smoking in the driveway, walking into the house as soon as the Lexus pulls in. 

“Hey. I’m not asking for details here or anything Mick but...uh ‘’ 

“But uh…. Come out with it? What?” 

“ Fuck. I don’t really want to know this shit, but has anyone ever hurt you, you know working?” Ian asks his nervousness palpable. 

Trying to catch up with what the other man is asking exactly Mickey tilts his head in confusion for a minute before responding. “ You don’t mean in the garage do you?” Ian shakes his head in confirmation. “ Uh one guy tried being forceful or whatever once, but it wasn’t something I couldn’t handle and Luis had my back. Why are you asking this?” 

“ Luis always has your back, like all of you?” 

“Sure. Now why are you asking this?” Mickey retorts getting vaguely annoyed at the questioning before he notices the concern wash over Ian’s face. “ I quit and I’ve never been hurt, you don’t have to worry about me Ian.” 

“ It's not you. That douchey guy the blond one who hit on me first. He has bruises all over his neck” Ian started with a shrug unsure of what else to say. 

“ Cael? The list of people wanting to kick is ass is probably fairly long, man.” Mickey’s eyes flash to the house as if thinking about Cael before adding, “Luis wouldn’t let that happen, he's a good guy.” His voice wavering slightly at the statement. 

“ Ok, just you know thought I’d ask. When can I see you again?” 

“ Not at all during the week I picked up a bunch of jobs working on cars in the area, busy all day every day. “ He responded hoping Ian wouldn’t ask why he was suddenly pulling over time, no such luck. 

“ Why do you need extra hours?” 

“No reason really. I send money to my sister, she needed some help that's all. Why don’t we hang out Friday.” He muttered pecking Ian’s lips quickly before exiting the car and saying goodbye. The last thing he wanted was for the redhead to offer him money when they had just ended the business side of their relationship to try for something real.


	14. Chapter 14

The frost lined grass told Mickey it was time to pull on his warm boots before making his way into the main kitchen for his morning coffee. 

“ Cold one this morning” He shivered out when he saw Luis sitting at the kitchen table paper in one hand coffee cup in another.

“ Yep. its November in Canada Mick” he stated plainly not letting his eyes leave his paper “so its been a few days, how was date night?” 

“Fine and none of your fucking business’ He mock snarled at his boss who gave him a finger in return . When his coffee was made he cleared his throat eyeing Luis curiously, his gaze finally forcing the older man to lower his reading material and hitch a curious eyebrow. 

“ Look he’s not my favorite person but Ian said something about seeing bruises on Cael the other day” 

“ Huh. Well I wouldn’t worry about Cael” He replied easily lifting his paper up to his face once again. 

“ but I mean what if its a john ..” Mickey began sensing an odd tension start to fill the air at the questioning. 

“ Mick. I said don’t worry about it. Don’t you have work to do?” Luis stood his chest puffed out like a rooster face flush in what Mickey couldn’t only guess was annoyance and walked off in the direction to his office leaving Mickey with an odd taste in his mouth. 

What the fuck was that? 

Friday couldn’t come soon enough for Ian whose new happy demeanor wasn’t getting past his best friend at all. As they sat once again in Earl’s during a busy Friday happy hour he couldn’t help but laugh at how Ian had been friendly and polite the entire time they were there. 

“Seriously not one complaint about how busy it is here? Three people have bumped into you and you apologized to them” His friend said with a laugh. 

“ Just in a good mood is all. We need to finish these up I have plans later” He looked at his phone, smile forming on his lips at the sight of a text from Mickey. There were no words just wt a picture of him straight out of the shower with a filthy grin on his face. Asshole. Now he was hard. 

“ OK. What's up with you? Who is that?” Nigel asked leaning forward to try and sneak at peek at the secret texter. 

“No one , shut up” Ian blurted placing his phone safely in his pocket. He realized if they were going to be seeing each other for real now that he would have to tell his friend. He just didn’t know how to say ‘hey remember that time we went to the brothel?’   
Until he did. 

“ Fine. If I tell you who it is I want no judgement ok?” He said sternly knowing his friend was somewhat of an elitist snob. He chugged back what was left in his glass before continuing “ I’m seeing someone.” 

“That's awesome Ian--” nigel began before being waved off . 

“He works. No. Worked at the Ranch” He said so quietly Nigel almost didn’t catch it. 

“Like work worked, at the ranch.” The thin man asked eyes wide in surprise. “ Wait you’re dating a hooker?” He nearly shouted earning himself a swift kick in the shins from under the table. 

“Wanna maybe not tell everyone in the bar asshole and former hooker. He doesn’t do that anymore.” Ian stated his face getting red from embarrassment the more his friend stared at him wide eyed. 

“Uhuh. “ He said clearly not without judgement. 

“ What?” 

“Nothing just your rich and he bangs dude for money. I mean Ian come on..” 

“OK tha'ts enough. I have to go.” Ian stammered out tossing money on the table before leaving without saying goodbye. 

“Ian!” 

When Ian had texted asking if Mickey wanted to come to him for their date that night he was more than happy to leave the Ranch. Luis had been acting strange since their conversation about Cael a couple days earlier. Also he had been interested in seeing Ian’s home, where he liked to hang out and basically any other information he could learn about the other man. They had texted a few times during the week but it wasn’t Mickey’s favorite thing to do. He couldn’t lick his lips or wave his eyebrows in flirtation over a text, and that was really his wheelhouse. 

Upon arriving in Ian’s building he found his hands shaking with nerves as he knocked on the door. He was happy when Ian gave him a little time to stand in the hall and catch his breath before answering. 

“ Hey you. You made it.” Ian beamed before leading Mickey into the living room. “ I ordered pizzas that OK?” He asked taken by surprise when Mickey dropped his coat and attached his lips to his own. 

“Hi. Like your place. Bedroom?” Mickey breathed dragging Ian by his shirt towards a long hallway he could only assume lead to the mans’ bedroom. 

Not bothering to answer verbally, his tongue otherwise occupying space in the shorter mans mouth, he walked them towards his door kicking it open with a long leg before making himself comfortable on the bed. 

“ I thought we were taking it slow. “ He finally said catching his breath as he watched Mickey take off his shirt, slowly just the way he liked before climbing on top of him so they could make out some more. 

“Fuck that. Get the lube” He commanded removing Ian’s shirt quickly so he could run his fingers over the strong torso he loved so much. “ My god you're sexy.” He complimented undoing his belt as the red head grabbed the tube of lube on the night stand. He kissed Mickey one last time before flipping him onto his back onto soft blankets. 

When he was completely naked Mickey found himself grunting lowly as a long finger made its way inside of him, Ian’s lips tickling at the head of his cock teasingly while he worked him open. 

“I’m good get in me” Mickey panted, body trembling at the sensation of Ian’s fingers scissoring him while his mouth peppered wet kisses down his shaft. He couldn’t wait any longer. Here in this moment at the hands of the sexy man, he couldn’t believe he had held out last week. As Ian straightened his back taking Mickey’s right leg and raising it slightly in the air to get a good angle at his entrance, he slicked up his cock and inched his way in. Only feeling slight resistance, met with a few short gasps from the man under him Ian bottomed out quickly groaning at the feeling of Mickey’s body around him. 

He wasn’t too careful because he knew the other man could take it. Not allowing much time to adjust he pulled out to the tip only to thrust in hard again and again aiming for his lovers prostate on each hard pass. 

“ yeah like that, fuck just like that” Mickey panted his body squirming involuntarily at the force at which Ian was fucking into him. Lowering himself so he could strong legs could wrap around him and soft lips could meet his own Ian felt his entire body tighten, so he snuck his hand between them to jerk Mickey off. It took only a few more minutes before they came together sharing a biting kiss while hit their release. 

“Jesus. That was good.” Mickey said after catching his breath. Can I smoke in here?” 

“How could you not after that?” Ian laughed tossing his date a cigarette from his night stand. “So what happened to taking it slow huh?” 

“Shut up.” 

It wasn’t until Mickey’s third date in Toronto that Ian hinted that he should spend the night. 

“You know its a long drive back to Niagara.” He said nonchalantly as they they watched Stranger Things while munching on popcorn and candy. 

“You don’t say huh. I’ve only been driving it for weeks now. I think I’ll be fine.” Mickey replied easily not removing his eyes from the screen. He knew what Ian wanted, he wanted to cuddle in bed and spend the morning fucking, which did sound good, but still no. The thing was that   
nothing had really changed since their weekend in Seattle. Mickey still wasn’t his boyfriend and shouldn’t act like he was. He was dipping his toes in this whole dating scene trying to listen to Luis’s advice, ‘be careful”. Ian seemed awesome they had fun together, they sex was fucking fantastic and he couldn’t help but picture them together for the haul but Terry Milkovich voice would forever take up residence in his brain. Being hurt repeatedly by a man who was supposed to love and protect you doesn’t exactly make one prime boyfriend material. And how much could he trust a guy who willingly paid for sex? Not to mention how was Ian going to trust him given his former profession. 

They could hang out, fuck, eat dinner but keeping his distance was the best option for both of them. 

Not bothering to soak in his dates disappointed face Mickey instead shoved more popcorn in his face, spilling some when a loud knock at the door rattled him out of his thoughts.   
“Did you order food?” 

“No.” Ian shook his head in confusion making his way to the door just in time for Nigel to raise his hand to knock again. 

“ Hey there he is! My best friend. Still alive I see. “ The thin well dressed man bellowed as he quickly walked himself into Ian’s small foyer. “ Where the hell have you been? What you don’t talk to me anymore because of one---” He stopped mid sentence when he noticed Mickey on the couch. “ Oh, sorry. Umm hi” 

Letting out a long suffering sigh Ian began introductions “ Nigel, Mickey, Mickey Nigel. Nigel was just leaving.” He said curtly, not deterred by his friend frowned face. 

“Ian come on. I could hang with you guys, get to know Mickey a little watch,.. Hey I love this show. “ He said craning his head to see the tv screen. “ that cool with you man?” Mickey nodded at the question obviously not too sure what he had stepped in. 

“Fine, want a beer?” 

The minute Nigel arrived Ian seemed tense. he began cuddling a lot closer to Mickey then he previously had been. While eyeing his friend very carefully as if daring him to say something. Mickey tried to ignore it, whatever the fuck it was he would ask Ian another day. It was getting late and it was a long drive. 

“ Hey man just going to use the washroom before I head out.” He announced. He kissed Ian on the cheek before making his way to the guest bathroom down the hall. 

“He seems nice. You guys serious now?” Nigel as soon as he heard the bathroom door close. 

“ We’re not official but I’m serious yeah. And I don’t want to hear shit about it Nig.” Ian warned, his voice low and deadly. 

“Look you know i’m just looking out for you, man. You gotta admit its strange.” He began, neither man making note of the bathroom door opening as they engaged in the heated conversation. “ I mean really Ian, you trust him?” Nigel asked, the question causing an eavesdropping Mickey’s heart to drop. 

“Yes, I do. A lot . Hes a good guy.” Ian stated firmly, his annoyance with his friend obvious in the way he was shifting in his seat and breathing heavily. 

“i could hit on him? Offer him money, or get someone else to. Someone he wouldn’t sus--” At that Ian cut him off standing up and waving him wildly towards the door. 

“Get the fuck out of my apartment.” 

“Ian!” 

Nigel let out a loud breath as he gathered his coat and opened the door out of the apartment, he paused when Ian grabbed at his elbow. “ You might not get it and that's fine. But you need to get used to it and not a be a dick because if I get my way Mickey’s not going anywhere for a long time, got it?” Nigel nodded his head in understanding muttering an apology as the door slammed shut on him. 

When Ian turned around he noticed Mickey standing behind him, giving him a strange look. 

“Sorry, He had to …” His voice trailed off as the brunette closed the space pressing their crashing their lips together sweetly.. The kiss was passionate and tender . It was overwhelming for Ian who could feel the stubborn mans walls melting with each his pass of his tongue. “Wow. Hi.” 

“ You know it is a long drive to Niagara.” Mickey said quietly as he turned his back to the redhead and made way to the bedroom. Ian stood alone in the living room for a minute mouth gaping open before he heard “ Hey idiot you planning on joining me in here or do I get the bed to myself” He practically teleport ed himself to his bed, so happy he felt like he was flying. 

The night was amazing, they had sex slow for what felt like hours. Mickey didn’t mention what he had overheard. He didn't want to be so vulnerable as to tell Ian the way what he had said made him feel. He showed him though, with meaningful kisses, soft touches and sex that was so much more than physical. He hated leaving in the morning but Mandy was still $8000 short and time was running low. He had to bust his ass if he wasn’t going to sell it to make the cash. And he wasn’t going to do that. He knew he would hurt Ian too much if he did, and the thought of fucking anyone else had him feeling ill. They may not have been official but he was ian’s whether he said it out loud or not. Strangely enough he was totally OK with that. 

When Ian stood up for him everything shifted into focus. No, he still couldn’t shake all the doubt and self loathing brought on by years at the hand of his evil father but he did trust Ian. At least a little bit. He didn’t want to wake the sleeping man up, who was taking the day off and pouted half the night that Mickey wasn’t as well, asking why he couldn’t just take one day. It had occurred to him to just tell the other man he needed the money desperately but he didn’t want Nigel or anyone else have any reason to doubt his intentions, so he wasn’t bringing up money.


	15. Chapter 15

He was lost in thought as he pulled into the Ranch at 6am. He had left Ian a note telling him he had to get to work early. He didn't even stop to pick up coffee on the way. Which was why he found himself walking into the main house to grab a coffee. 

As he walked onto the large balcony, the house seemed silent besides some odd thumping he could hear from one of the rooms that attached to the large balcony doors. Loud morning sex wasn't a usual thing in the Ranch as most men didn’t pay for an entire night but it wasn’t unheard of. Mickey shook his head at the noise before going in to grab his coffee. As he came back out to the large outdoor space, he heard voices that almost sounded like cries. Finally when he walked closer to Cael room sounds made themselves more clear. 

“NO PLEASE. God Stop.” There was no doubt in his mind it was the blonds voice and it didn’t sound aroused in the slightest. He sounded scared. Dropping his coffee to the ground Mickey kicked in the doors to the other man’s room to find Cael being lifted in the air by a very large bear like man who was naked save for a pair of red boxers. There was a thick leather belt at his feet. Without giving the large man a second to react Mickey grabbed a large heavy candle stick from the mantle and hit him over the head with it. He dropped to his knees as Mickey began pummeling him with hard hits to his face. 

“Mickey.,Mickey stop!” Cael squeaked out, his throat obviously injured. 

“ What? Did you agree to this?” Mickey breathed out checking to be sure the hairy man was out completely before walking towards Carl and helping him onto the bed, so he could wrap in the covers. 

“No of -- of course not. But he’s ..“ Cael was obviously having a hard time speaking. Mickey went into this bathroom to fetch him some water so he could speak easier. “ He’s Luis’s best friend.” He finished causing Mickey to stare in confusion. Did Luis know? Did he let Cael get beat like this? He didn’t know what to think, but he knew he needed to get Cael out of there, so he texted the only person he felt he could trust. 

The ride to Ian's was almost silent. Mickey’s head with spinning. He couldn’t believe his friend would allow this to happen. He took side glances at Cael as he got ready to leave and noticed an array of bruises not only along his jugular like Ian had mentioned but all along his arms and his rib cage as well. Some were almost healed, meaning they had been there for some time. This kid was being beat on the regular, under the same roof as the man who treated Mickey like a son. He couldn't wrap his head around it. Luckily Ian was totally understanding of the situation, he told Mickey and Cael to pack their things and go to his place. Ceal agreed hesitantly obviously afraid of the consequences of his actions, but Mickey assured him he would be safe. 

When Ian opened the door to his apartment, he couldn’t believe the bruised battered young looking man was the same cocky guy who had practically thrown himself at him before. 

“Hey come in.” Ian said searching Mickey’s eyes as the two men entered the apartment. “ I have a small spare room down the hall to your left, if you want to lie down. Or put you bag away that's cool. I was gunna order some lunch, Chinese OK? I like Chinese, Mickey?” Ian stammered out her nerves very obvious to Mickey who just squeezed his hand gently to get him to take it down a notch. 

“Any food is great thanks.” Cael said quietly taking in his surroundings.” I lived in the black buildings down the street as a kid.” His voice was obviously still strained but his demeanor had picked up a lot since entering the city, Mickey wasn’t shocked to hear he had grown up here. He was shocked at what came next. 

“When you were a kid? None of these buildings are even ten years old most like 5 maybe.” Ian laughed before it hit him and Mickey at the same time. 

“Cael how old are you?” Mickey asked curiously suddenly feeling sick to his stomach. 

“ Ummmm 22.” Cael replied fixing his eyes to the ground, his hands shaking at his sides. 

“ Try again.” 

“17” 

The revelation hit Mickey like a baseball bat to the head. “ You’ve been at the Ranch for years.” 

Cael nodded his head in confirmation. “ i wasn’t even 15 when Luis found me on the street. He told me he could help. “ Suddenly the Cael who Mickey had seen as an arrogant douche bag ceased to exist. He was a fucking child and Luis had taken advantage of him. Mickey was suddenly hit with the need to have a cold glass of water. “Why don’t you got get settled in the spare room. We'll order the food” 

Wiping his face with cold water, Mickey stood over the sink trying to calm his anger as Ian came up from behind and warmed a strong arm around him. “You did a good thing you know.”   
He whispered in the visibly shaken brunettes ear.

“You too. Thanks for letting us come here. I didn’t know who else to call” 

“Its not a big deal. I want you here and I wouldn’t let that kid go back there. No matter how much he’s hit on me or how douchy he's been. It all makes sense now” Ian said pausing when he noticed an odd look came over Mickey’s face. “What?” 

“Its just uh, yeah. About that. I know the kids all messed up now but if he does hit on you..” 

Ian laughed. “ Mick come on. Even if we aren’t official I’m not fucking Cael.” He stopped laughing when he noticed Mickey wasn’t. 

“ I don’t fucking like that.” Ian furrowed his brow confused by what he meant. “ I don’t like you saying we aren’t official.” 

“Really? So you wanna be?” Ian said curiously a smile sneaking up on his face faster then he could hold it back. “ Why? Just because you don’t want me to sleep with the kid?” 

“No. Because I didn’t even consider calling anyone else. I knew I could count on you. And That means a lot. I am really falling for you Gallagher, is that OK?” He asked biting his bottom lip as a sign of his anxiousness. 

“Yeah Mick. Thats more than OK. You wanna make it official I’m in” 

The night was weird to say the least. Cael was polite and pleasant, he ate and he watched Netflix with the two of them happily. It was the first time Mickey had ever had a good time with him. It made him wonder how well they would have gotten along had Luis not ruined the poor kid at such a young age. Ian and Mickey didn’t press him about his home life they let him have a night to just relax. 

Before bed Ian couldn’t help but glance over at Mickey’s buzzing phone, noticing his sister’s name on the screen (bitch ass hoe). “ your sister need something?” He asked gently not trying to pry but curious nonetheless. 

“Yeah like I told you before, money.” Mickey said before shooting over a text to Mandy. “Nothing to worry about .“ 

“If you needed anything you would tell me right?” 

“Ian. I’m not taking your money. So let it go. I’ll figure it out.” Mickey said very purposely before turning out his bedside lamp , ready for sleep to take him. 

“ I know but you do work for Luis right? I mean won’t this whole thing fuck that up?” 

FUCK.


	16. Chapter 16

Mickey never imagined a time when he would insist on meeting Luis in a well lit heavily populated cafe as if he was some blind date he didn’t trust. This was a man who had helped him when he needed it the most, someone , maybe the only person Mickey had ever really leaned on. Yet, here he was was eyeing the older man very carefully as he took the seat across from him in a busy coffee shop not far from Ian’s place. 

“ Did you know he was fucking 15?” Mickey spit out before he even knew he was speaking. Cael’s age had been weighing heavy on his mide all night. He had been living with a 17 yr old child who we knew was selling himself. They thought of it made him want to vomit, or beat someone and now here he was sitting across from that very someone, trying his best to keep his cool. “Did you?” 

“ Mick.:” 

“Did you? And don’t fucking Mick, me right now.” 

Luis let out a long deep sighing before replying. “Yeah. I also knew he was runaway and needed a home. So I gave him one”. He offered taking a sip of his coffee. 

“How very fucking noble of you.” Mickey spat, shaking his head at the man. 

“ Who said I was noble Mickey? I have been telling you to stay out of this shit. I told you that you were my friend and they were my employees and that was very different. But you didn’t listen to me, did you? This is the fucking life Mick, this is what it is.” 

Mickey took the words in very carefully, trying to calm his anger. Luis was wrong, he had told him this shit but he never thought all of that meant his friend was a regular scummy pimp in sheep's clothing. “ how many kids? Who the fuck else is underage?” 

“Right now, no one.” Mickey tilted his head question. “I mean it. Alright?” 

“ And how many of your friends go around beating people? "The brunette gritted his teeth. His mind raced with thoughts of his father hitting him and Luis acting so concerned when he saw the bruises on him. 

“ I took a huge fucking loss over that shit you pulled hitting Manny like that.” The older man said pointedly. 

“ I give a shit. The guy was beating him with a fucking belt. When he wasn’t choking him. Are you kidding me right now? I should have fucking killed him.” His tone was low and deadly. 

“ Hes a high roller Mick. Cael needed one. He could handle it.” 

“ hes done handling it. Hes done. I’m done. We’re done. Got it?” 

“Don’t do this. This has nothing to do with you. You need the job and the room.” 

“ Fuck you.” As he got up to walk away Mickey knew what the man was saying was true. He didn't need the job, he did need the place to live but he couldn’t stay there. He was going to figure out how to shut the place down and he wasn’t going to be there for the fall. It might not happen today, but it was happening. For that moment though, he needed to get out of hitting distance of Luis. He wanted to kill the man but he knew it wasn’t the smart move, so instead he informed him he would be coming for his and Caels things in the near future and he walked right out of there hoping to never see the man again. 

Ian didn’t know what to do with himself while he sat in his apartment, Cael asleep in the next room. He pulled out his laptop deciding to catch up on some of the proposals Conner had sent im for the Amazon account. Time flew by and before he knew it it was noon and still no sign of the younger man. 

“ Cael” ian knocked on the door gently not wanting to startle him. “ Cael, were you hungry?”   
As he put his ear to the door he could hear the soft sounds of the younger man crying. Fuck. Ian wanted to help but he was ill equipped to help on this level. He had any idea though. 

“Hey Anyone home?” Mickey yelled into the apartment pushing the door opened after Ian didn’t answer his knock. “ Ian?” 

“ Mick, hey! “ Ian called from the bedroom he was face first into his work laptop, lying horizontally across the bed. “Sorry. I was deep in work mode” 

Mickey smiled at the sight of his long feet hanging over the end of the king sized bed. "No biggie, any word from him today? “ He motioned to the room next door. 

“ Yeah. About that, hes not here.” Ian said taking in the concerned look on his boyfriend's face. “ No no, nothing's wrong. I have this therapist I pay a fucking fortune to and he took him in last minute. Hes a few buildings over, we can get him an hour.” 

“ Seriously ? A shrink?” Mickey questioned with a raise of his eyebrow “ Wait, you see a shrink?” 

“:Therapist” ian confirmed rolling his eyes playfully .“ And I used to yeah.” 

“Used to?”

“Turns out your blow jobs blow therapy out of the water, OW!” he rubbed his head after a pillow hit him hard on the back of it. “ What? it’s true.” He said as he watched Mickey fold his laptop and hop on top of him. 

“Really huh? I think we should test that theory” Mickey licked his lips salaciously before leaning down to press their mouths together. It got heated quickly Mickey tearing his shirt off just in time for Ian’s alarm to sound off. 

“Fuck, gotta get him now.” Ian said adjusting himself as he shifted their bodies so he was on top “ Seriously hold that thought. OK?” 

“ I don’t got a fucking choice. “ The brunette called out, looking down at his straining hard on. 

As it turned out Cael’s therapy session had him convinced it was time to reach out to his parents. Mickey was supportive but cautious as the younger man dialed his mom's number for the first time in years. She still had a landline, crazy. 

“ She sounded happy. I will let you guys know if anything goes wrong” Cael offered as he stood outside of Ian’s car in the driveway to his mom’s large home in one of the richest neighborhoods in the city. “Thanks for everything.” it was shocking to Mickey how soft he seemed now. He nodded his head before watching the young man disappear into the red brick home. 

“You OK?” Ian asked expectantly from the driver's seat. 

“Course. Can we get food. I’m fucking starved” Mickey said easily, his eyes not leaving the large house until it was out of sight. 

Dinner was Gino’s pizza and beer. It was perfect. Even more perfect was the taste of it left over on Ian’s lips. “So where were we earlier ?” Mickey mumbled into Ian’s mouth. 

“Wait. You didn’t tell me about Luis” Ian said pulling away, his gaze shifting to Mickey’s buzzing phone on the coffee table. “Sister?” 

“Don’t worry about it.Come on.” The shorter man tried to pull his freckled face back into te kiss, visibly annoyed when the redhead pulled back yet again. 

“ Don’t worry about it? What the fuck does that mean? I’m your boyfriend. I’m worried about it, and that.” He motioned to Mickey’s phone. 

“ What? My sister being a pain in the ass?” Mickey said mockingly as he settled himself onto the couch for what seemed like a long conversation he wanted no part of. 

“ No, About your sister calling every day and you blowing me off when I ask what’s up? And what’s up with Luis, and any fucking thing about you Mickey? Why did you start working at the ranch anyways, and don’t tell me about why you fix cars, you know what I mean. You don’t tell me shit.” Ian rambled. 

“Jesus Christ. Can I deal with that stupid shit before I deal with your stupid shit,” Mickey sniped motioning to his phone. He turned it off tossing it to the ground before lighting himself a smoke.   
There was a long silence before he began. “Look, the only person I ever depended on turned out to be a scumbag pimp.” 

“ i get that but--” 

“No, Ian you fucking don’t. Look. Thanks for all your help but I can’t start relying on you and thinking your gunna fucking be there and shit. Or telling you personal shit. I can’t do that. Not yet.” When he finally looked he couldn’t help the way his throat dried up at the sight of Ian’s clearly heartbroken face. “ Ian. Its not about you.” 

“ Feels like it is. “ 

“Ian” 

Shaking his head slightly and squeaking out a small smile Ian raised to his feet planting a small kiss on Mickey’s forehead before heading to bed. “ Its OK. Take your time. I’m not going anywhere, Mick” 

Despite everything he had said being completely true Mickey couldn’t help but believe him, too.


	17. Chapter 17

Caels’ reunion with his mother had gone exceedingly well. He was so excited when he spoke with Mickey the next day the stoic man couldn’t help the wide grin that engulfed his face when he heard from him. He was going to continue staying with his mom and keep the two men updated as often as possible. Mickey was spending the day looking for work, luckily a lot of the places he had been working to pull in extra hours were willing to give him a reference and throw him extra work when possible. He had a few really good leads at garages in the GTA . He knew he shouldn’t be staying with Ian for long. He needed to find his own place. They had just become a couple and now he was living with the man, that stuck up ass Nigel would just love this. 

Speaking of Ian, it was 6:30 and he was nowhere to be seen. He was supposed to be done work at 5. Yet there Mickey sat on the couch all alone desperately wanting to cuddle with the man. Not that he would ever admit that. He found he loved Ian’s large hands all over him the way their bodies just fit together like a fucking glove. It was perfect, warm safe, it felt like home. He knew getting used to it was wrong, craving it even more so but he couldn’t help it. Ian was like a drug, and he mickey wanted to get high. Over and over again. Before he knew it sleep was taking him as he cuddled intro a ball on Ian’s couch waiting for his boyfriend to make it home. 

“ Sorry I’m late.” Ian paused mid sentence as he caught sight of a gorgeous sleeping Mickey curled into a ball on the couch. His hair was all matted from moving around in his sleep like he does. His pale skin shining in the night as the streetlights shone in on it from the windows. God he was perfect. Just fucking perfect. Ian kicked himself for staying at work late. He knew Mickey had no intention of staying there for good. He was far too proud for that so he wanted to enjoy the time he had with him there. After removing his jacket and shoes he leaned down placed a soft kiss on the other man's lips, and brushed a black lock of hair away from his face.

“ Hey you.” Mickey yawned out sleepily. “You’re late.” 

“Sorry. Work was hell.” Ian replied kissing Mickey again this time on the cheek as blue eyes looked up at him still sleep filled. “ go to bed, I’ll be in in a few” 

“K” 

As he watched his boyfriend make his way to the bedroom he decided this weekend they would get away just the two of them. They need a weekend with no Cael and no Luis, or Mandy or fights about sharing things with each other, no fucking work. Just like in Seattle, they need a weekend to just be together. And fuck. 

There was something ridiculously cute about a coy Ian. He wasn’t smooth at all, other he had many abilities (most dirty in nature's), secret keeping wasn’t one of them. So, when he told Mickey they were just going out to dinner, but for some reason he had packed them bags and double checked the Cael was still feeling comfortable with his mother Mickey knew something was up. He didn’t want to spoil his boyfriends fun though so he chose to play along. 

The long drive out of Toronto was spent stealing looks at the gorgeous man as he drove them, at not a KM over the speed limit. Mickey shook his head and rolled eyes at how cautious he was. 

“What?” 

“Nothing, Miss Daisy.” he teased laughing when Ian gave him the finger. 

“Miss daisy didn’t even do the driving in that movie, asshole.” Ian replied without a hint of malice. His smile waned only a little when he heard Mickey’s phone ring. 

“Its my sister, I will take it and tell her to fuck off OK?” the brunette assured his date as he answered the call “ Hey what the fuck do you want?” 

“ Wow you’re so pleasant all the time. Just checking in, only $2000 more man we’re almost there.” his sister could be heard loud and clear from the driver's seat where Ian was clearly trying to avert his ears, with little success. 

“Alright” Mickey said quietly side eyeing the man next to him before continuing. “ Look I’m busy this weekend, going away--” 

“ What? Mick! You weren’t supposed to know that? “ Ian’s mouth gaped open in shock as he looked over at a smiling Mickey, phone still to his ear. 

“ Ian. you packed a fucking bag. You are not good at this. Why the big secret anyway?” He asked, ignoring whatever it was Mandy was babbling about on the other end of the phone, his attention fully on his blushing boyfriend. 

“ I was trying to be romantic.” 

“ WAIT.WHO the FUCK is THAT” Mandy hollered into the phone causing both men to turn their attention to the interloper in the conversation. 

Ian tilted his head in confusion. “ Your sister doesn’t know you have a boyfriend?” 

“ YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND???” 

“Thanks for that.” Mickey shot a finger as Ian shrugged innocently. “ Yes Mands, I do. Unless I kill him for babbling personal shit to my family…” His glare was unholy. 

“ Personal shit? Really Mick. I don’t get to know when you have a boyfriend? So.. what’s he like?” His sister asked curiously. 

“He’s right next to me and I’m not answering shit. Don’t call me this weekend, unless you’re actually fucking dying alright.” 

“Alright, have fun big brother.” 

When they pulled into the historic Inn in Niagara on the Lake everything was lightly dusted with snow. The air was chilly and the streets were very quiet. Where Niagara Falls was loud, constantly bustling with tourists Niagara on the lake was quaint. Tourists were walking through the small shops and coffee houses but the energy was always a chill low key vibe. No one was in a hurry to get anywhere. It was the perfect place for someone to de stress. 

Their room was huge not modern like the W in Seattle. The bed was covered in a flowered bedding that made Mickey laugh but it was nice the fireplace that anchored the room made everything seem warm. As Ian turned the fireplace on he felt a pair of blue eyes on him. 

“ You checking out my ass Milkovich?" He flirted turning a round to find Mickey curled on the large bed making himself perfectly comfortable. 

“Well you’re ass doesn’t get nearly enough love, you know? Its pretty hot.” The licking of his lips had Ian going crazy. 

“Stop doing that.” He warned before climbing on the bed placing himself on top of Mickey straddling him easily before pressing their lips together. 

“ Stop doing what?” the shorter man asked when they finally peeled their mouths apart, his fingers playfully running down Ian’s back. 

“Licking your damn lips and looking like walking sex. I’m trying to be romantic here and you’re making me feel like a horny animal.” Mickey snorted at the revelation, sitting up so he could push Ian to his back towards the end of the bed, switching their positions. 

“What is wrong with a horny animal? I am all fucking for it” He waved his eyebrows high peppering Ian’s jawline with kisses, grinning at the soft moans that escaped his lips. 

“ It’s ummmm” Ian breathed, his words stolen as pale fingers reached into his pants, a hand now firmly around the base of his cock while Mickey’s wet mouth sucked a mark onto his collar bone. “ it’s supposed to be a romantic weekend. Not just … oh fuck Mick” He could feel his leaking precum now on Micky’s fingers being used as his own personal lubricant as his boyfriend jerked him perfectly. “This weekend… jesus.” Ian panted finding his word were slowly getting lost in arousal. “ Was supposed to be about relaxing you… mmmmm” 

“ I promise I will be really fucking relaxed when you cum down my throat.” Taking Ian’s frantic nod and long fingers gripping his hair as his go ahead Mickey made quick work of removing his boyfriends bottoms. There was something about the way Ian’s body shivered under his touch, the way his thighs twitched as his sucked lightly down them spreading his legs open gently, so he could lick at his entrance then up his balls . When finally took the long shaft in his mouth he didn’t stop until the head hit the back of his throat. 

“HOLY GOD Mickey. Shit I’m gunna cum already” a gentle tap of encouragement on on his thigh had Ian letting go. His head lolling back on the soft comforter, eyes rolled into the back of his head mouth gaping open as he rode through his orgasm Panting and moaning Mickey’s name until he was completely spent. 

After a few minutes of stated silence Ian began to laugh lightly to himself causing Mickey to lift an eyebrow in question. “Whats funny?”

“ I suck at this. I couldn’t surprise you. On top of that I brought you here to relax you and you gave me head.” 

“ I like sucking you off.” Mickey replied easily before gently pulling Ian’s face so they were eye to eye “ you do not suck at this. This is fucking awesome. No one's ever done this kind of shit for me, never mind taking in Cael and Me.” 

“I want you ther.e” Ian Interjected pointedly. 

“ I’m serious. You don’t end up in a shady whorehouse because people treat you well, Ian. “ He leaned in to press their lips together gently, Ian eager to return the kiss. It wasn’t until Mickey’s stomach began to rumble that they finally split apart. “Let me guess, you made reservations at some fancy four star place I should get dressed up for?” 

“Nope. I figured you wouldn’t be into that.” The redhead replied putting his pants back on .“ There is this awesome deli here they do huge meatball subs and there’s a bakery attached where we can attack that sweet tooth of yours. Sound good?” 

The smile on Mickey’s face nearly lit up the room. “ See. You do not suck at this.” He said locking their hands together before letting Ian lead the way out of the room. 

Mickey had never considered himself a boyfriend kind of guy. It always seemed like so much work. Being with Ian though, was easy. The night was cold as they walked back to the Inn taking in the horse drawn carriages that would trot down the quiet street. The street lights illuminated Ian’s shock of red hair while highlighting his perfect smile whenever he would laugh at Mickey’s latest complaint. 

“ Only you would be grumpy about a horse drawn carriage in the winter.” He laughed bending down to toss some snow at the brunette. 

“ I’m just saying they shit in the middle of the road, man. .. Watch it, that shits cold.” he groused while trying to dodge a handful of light snow being tossed his way. 

“You’re from Chicago, I think you can handle the cold” Ian reminded him as he wrapped a long arm around his dates strong waist, bringing him in for sweet kiss. As soon as their lips connected it was electric, Mickeys body was instantly overwhelmed with goosebumps, his head going dizzy, hands yearning to get as close as possible to the other man through his warm coat. 

“Lets go back to the room” he breathed, between nipping at Ian’s bottom lips gently, lowering his head to pepper his jawline with kisses. 

“ we’re going back to the Inn but I booked you for a massage” the pout that came over the normally tough man had Ian gigging at his expense, earning him a punch to the shoulder.

“IAAAAAN…. Come on massage later, fuck me now” Mickey urged taking Ian’s earlobe into his teeth as he whispered into his ear seductively. “ I will ride you so fucking hard Gallagher, you won't be able to walk to tomorrow.” 

“Fuck.” reluctantly he pulled away “ no. you're always sore and I booked you an appointment. To relax you. I’m trying to be a good boyfriend here” he slapped Mickey’s hands away playfully until he finally gave up, letting Ian direct him to the spa on the main floor of the Inn. 

“ I’ve never had a massage. I don’t know how I feel about some strange dude rubbing his hands all over me. “ 

“ MICK? Do you not know me at all? I don’t want any other guy touching you. I booked you in with a woman.” Mickey rolled his eyes at his boyfriend's jealous stupidity before a young black haired women called him in for his appointment. 

Mickey was being entirely honest with Ian, he had never had a massage before. He got naked as instructed, leaving only his tight black boxer briefs on before laying face down on the massage chair and pulling the soft white towel to cover his ass, that he was pretty sure was supposed to be naked but he just didn’t feel comfortable lying ass out on a stranger's table. So far this wasn’t relaxing at all. 

“ This your first time?” Melody the Masseuse asked in a soft gentle voice after she reentered the room to find Mickey on the table, stiff as a board, underwear still on. 

“Uh yeah sorry. Am I doing it wrong?" 

“No. You’re fine. You’re really tense. Just try and relax ok. Breath in deep and exhale, close your eyes if you like. I am going to dim the lights, and you get to ly back for an hour and just relax. Sound good?” At that he could hear the lube, errr oil bottle open. At first Mickey couldn’t help but jump a tad as she began to rub at his shoulders. “ Lots of people of a hard time relaxing their first time. ”She comforted. “Try thinking of something that makes you feel calm.” 

Mickey wasn’t shocked that Ian popped him his head instantly at her words. Ian’s large hands, ian’s ridiculous crooked smile, his arms wrapped around HIm. His fingers violating a pool stick, the image had him stifling a soft laugh. The redhead was all there was in the world that made him feel safe and at ease at the moment. He had planned this whole weekend just to take Mickey’s stress away, he was perfect. Where the fuck did he come from and how was Mickey lucky enough to find him. If he had to think of one good thing that came out of the Ranch , Ian was it. He was everything. Letting his thoughts take him over Mickey’s entire body relaxed into the massage until he found his eyelids getting heavy. 

When he came to his body jolted awake at the feeling of a firm hand smacking his ass “ what the hell?” 

“ It's just me” Ian’s voice through from behind him, so he craned his neck to see his boyfriend smirking at him as he stood next to the massage table. 

“ I don’t think you're supposed to be in here.” Mickey teased his breath hitching in his throat when Ian swiftly removed his boxers . “ I know you aren’t supposed to do that.”He breathed as he felt Ian’s wet mouth lap at his right ass cheek sloppily. His tongue working its way down to kiss the curve where his ass met his strong thigh. 

“ shhh. I tipped her well and locked the door.” Ian assured him before using both hands to push Mickey’s round ass open wider. Running his hands gently down his lover's pale oiled up back, Ian’s tongue went to work on the tight ring of muscle opening him up expertly loving the taste of his skin and the gentle moans that were being pulled out of him. “ Fuck Mickey! You sound so hot.” 

“ mmmmmmm don’t stop.” He moaned out into the room not even trying to keep himself together, there was no use. The redhead used his hands to directing him to lift up onto his knees so he could wrap a warm hand around his cock, his mouth still eating ass like he was starving. Just when Mckey thought he couldn’t possibly come even more undone he felt a finger enter him seeking out his prostate like a missile. Within seconds he was cumming all over the table screaming Ian’s name so loud he was sure ppl outside of the room could hear him, but he didn’t care not even a little bit. 

“Fuck. I think I like massages.” He laughed rolling over so Ian could lean down and give him a wet kiss. 

“ Me too.” Ian agreed helping Mickey get to his feet. He was ready to take his man to bed. 

“Take that off before I rip it off you” Ian pants as his leg kicks the door to their room shut. He lays himself on on the bed propped up on his elbows, eyes wide as Mickey undoes the buttons on his shirt, slowly. “ come the fuck on Mickey “ He whines causing Mickey to smirk at his eagerness. 

“I thought you like it when I did this slow” finally the shirt hits the floor along with his pants. 

“Just get the fuck over here, I;m dying “ When Mickey crawls on top of him their lips connect instantly and sparks fly. It had been almost a week since they had properly fucked, both men yearned for the connection of being that close to the other. “I want you to ride me” Ian whispered hotly, barely able to steady his breath as the sensation of Mickey’s wet tongue all over his neck had him trembling with desire. “ fuck I want you” he craned his head to watch as the brunettes teased his skin with nips and bites, leaving purple makes in his wake until his mouth made itself comfortable on the head of his cock. The swirling movement of his tongue getting tracing circles around him had Ian’s eyes closing in pleasure, while his hands gripped tightly into black hair. “ Stop.. Oh my god Mick! Sstop” . 

Mickey grinned as he let the dick fall from his mouth. He set his gaze on the man squirming below him, his eyes not leaving Ian’s he reached for the lube on the bed and slicked his own fingers up. 

“ What are you..” Ian questioned, his eyes going wide as Mickey turned so his boyfriend could watch as he opened himself up. “Jesus. You’re gunna kill me” Ian breathed out completely entranced by the sight of Mickey’s fingers scissoring him open, his soft moans filling the room. 

“ Ready.” He confirmed before straddling the redhead so that he was in reverse cowboy position, he back facing Ian’s chest while the taller man laid flat on the bed ready for his world to be rocked. Freckled fingers gripped his ass and helped line him up to Ian’s dick so he could lower himself down on the waiting member bottoming out in one swift motion. 

“Fuuuuuuk Ian.” The brunette panted as he worked his thighs so he could bounce on the cock below him angling forward to hit his prostate perfectly. "You feel so good. Is it good for you” 

“So good.” he forced his eyes open so he could watch as Mickeys round ass taking his cock in and out over and over., The sight almost had him cumming like a teenager until he hadn to lay back and close his eyes. “Go slower wanna last” He whined placing his fingers on the round ass cheeks, gently moving him into a slow grinding motion. 

The new slower pace had Mickey’s body on fire, every inch of him filled with shock waves of pleasure. He lowered a hand to his cock, the other holding onto Ian’s thigh for leverage. “ Im gunna cum…” he breathed feeling his balls tighten, he hoped his boyfriend was close. “ cum for me Ian” . 

Two or three more thrusts and both men were meeting their release with a low groan. When they peeled apart Mickey instinctively curled into Ian’s shoulder, and thats how they slept comfortable in each other's arms. 

“ Morning sleepy head.” Soft lips pecked Ian’s forehead as he opened his eyes, his nose awaken by the smell of bacon. Mickey was hovering above him with a wide smile. 

“You look happy.” Ian grinned sitting up to look at the room service trays of food that were sat on the end of the bed. 

“ I am happy. I have you and I have bacon. What else could a guy want?” He smiled again handing Ian his tray of food before nestling next to him with his own tray of goodies. “ you got big plans for us today?” 

“Nope.” 

“ Good. I do. Eat up we got shit to do.” 

Ian gave him a curious eyebrow but he didn’t ask. He didn’t care wherever Mickey was going he would follow. 

“There is apparently this really famous gazebo that's been used in movies and shit not far from here. Its supposed to be a nice walk. Figured we could grab a coffee, we could walk that way and I could give you want you really want.” Mickey began as they grabbed their warm coats and made their way out of the Inn. 

“I’m pretty sure, you gave me that last night.” He flirted as he locked their gloved fingers together, watching out for horse crap as they crossed the street. 

“ Yeah. Not talking about sex you horny animal.” 

“Then what?” He tilted his head getting more curious. He watched as Mickey let out a deep exhale of air. 

“ Talking.” 

“ Talking?” 

Mickey motioned to the coffee shop, putting the conversation on hold so they could order their drinks before continuing their descent to the town gazebo. 

It was beautiful covered in snow, all white with green grass peeking out under the blankets of white and a large white gazebo sitting all alone in a small park space not far from the Inn. As he took the last swig of his coffee Mickey steeled his nerves for what he was about to do. 

“ You wanna know things about me and I know that.” He began nervously, waving Ian off when he started to open his mouth. “ No, its ok. I want to tell you things.” He said sincerely looking into bright green eyes. “ Look my childhood wasn’t sunshine and rainbows OK. My dad beat us, but mainly me, especially when he found out I was gay”. 

“ Mickey..” Ian said quietly yearning to hold the other man who was now staring at the ground as he continued to speak. “ I didn’t have to work at the Ranch not like that, Luis didn’t make me. He brought me to Canada, he really did help me not like with Cael he just got me away from my dad, He didn’t want me to you know sell myself. I can say it was the money but it wasn’t I wanted to piss off the old man. Even if he didn’t find out, it just.. I donno I just loved knowing he would hate it. Thats why I did it. Ok?” 

“Ok. That makes sense Mick. I wasn’t judging you.” 

:” I know.” he replied looking at Ian earnestly, as if reading his mind he went in for a warm hug, Ian sighing at the contact. “ Anything else you wanna know?” 

“The money your sister is calling about. I don’t need to know what its for, but why not ask me for it?” Ian asked, although he knew Mickey was too stubborn to ask for money, he still wanted to help him if he could. 

“ Its a debt of my dads, guys threatening her for it. But she's OK. We’ve paid most of it. And no. No fucking way. You’re not paying it.” Ian nodded, getting exactly the reply he was expecting. He wanted Mickey to know he could always ask, he wanted him to know that he would gladly help him but he didn’t want to push the issue. 

“OK.” 

“OK.” Micky confirmed accepting the chaste kiss Ian placed on his lips.“Now you.” 

“Me? I’m an open book, ask away.” The taller man smiled as they once again began walking towards the quiet streets of the small town. 

“ Boyfriends? I mean you're my first but what about you?” 

“ A couple. The last cheated on me because I worked too much. I know I do. I have been trying, I mean I will try Mick….” Ian rambled before Mickey cut him off. 

“ Stop that. That guy cheated on you because he was an asshole. It wasn’t your fault. You know that right?” Mickey halted their walking so he could look his boyfriend in the eyes “ you’re amazing. Any guy who cheated on you was an idiot.” 

“ Thanks.” Ian’s face flushed red with emotion at the statement. They were really getting somewhere this trip, becoming closer then he had ever been with anyone. It was scary, terrifying in fact but he knew he wasn’t in it alone, Mickey was right there with him.


	18. Chapter 18

**Ian- You know I had a boyfriend once who had this number.**

Mickey looked down at his phone while on his lunch break at Al’s garage and smirked at his boyfriends snarky message.

**. Mickey- Oh yeah? What was he like? I bet he was hot.**

As soon as they arrived home from Niagara realty came crashing down. Mickey found the job at Al’s in Brampton, part of the GTA but further than Ian wanted him to be, especially since the job actually included rental of Al”s attic apartment right next to the shop. So much to Ian’s dismay Mickey’s time living with him was short lived. While he was thankful for the job, as well as not being as openly needy for their time together Mickey had to admit he missed Ian more and more with each passing minute. Their schedules weren’t lining at all. It had been almost 2 weeks since he had seen the redhead and jerking off to his pictures just wasn’t cutting it. He needed that blissful burning feeling of Ian stretching him out, married with the tenderness of his lips on his neck, fuck.

**Ian- Oh he was. The hottest in fact. Best I ever had. Will I have him again? Like, tonight?**

**Mickey- Can’t. I have to work late, wake up early. Friday?**

**Ian- got that work office party, I have to make an appearance. Meet me there. We’ll make it quick then head back to my place.**

**Mickey- deal. Be ready to fuck me.**

**Ian - over and over and over**

“ Mick!” Al;’s loud voice came booming into the break room. “Got a visitor.”

Curious about who may be visiting him, tossed his left overs in the trash rapidly before emerging from the break room to see Anders standing outside in the parking lot.

“ HEY!” The mechanic was ecstatic to see his old friend. He had been trying to get in contact with him for a little while through mutual acquaintances to no avail. “Thought maybe you didn’t want to see me?” Mickey questioned, looking his friend over carefully trying to read his face.

“ Well I needed some time to uh figure out the truth of what happened with alla that.” Anders replied honestly. 

“Fair enough. I bet Luis has his own version” Anders nodded his confirmation before taking a seat on a snow covered picnic table. Mickey followed choosing to stand.“ I don’t know what he told you but.. “

“ What he told me was bull shit.” The gorgeous dark skinned man replied easily. “ It didn’t sit right with me, his story of you fucking off with Cael for no reason.”

Mickey scoffed at the implication.

“ So. I looked into some shit myself.” Handling Mickey a folder of copied paper work Anders lit himself cigarette. “This is what I found. You don’t have to read it all right now. But basically it has names, ages. Banking information, even neat little paragraphs where the asshole notes what kind of abusive shit some of his high rollers are into.”

Mickey was awe struck, he had been trying to find ways to get the dirt on Luis but he didn’t want to drag his friend into it. “ Why are you doing this? Did he let fuckers hurt you too?”

“ No.” Anders shook his head honestly. “ I’m a grown ass man who would fight the fuck back. He played his we all get a choice we have the right to say no, bullshit on me. Had me believing everyone got that deal.” Mickey nodded. He knew the story. He had fell for it himself.

“ But. there's a new kid.” He continued solemnly looking into Mickey’s eyes. “Says he’s 18. But, there’s no way Mick.”

Mickey swallowed, hard closing his eyes for a minute to take the information in fully. “ Got it. Can I look this shit over. Get in touch with you?”

“ Yeah. I wanna help. How’s Cael?”

“ Good. Living with his mom, sees a shrink on the regular. You know good as can be expected.” Mickey offered, thumbing through the documents, quickly. “My break is up. I will call you alright. “

“Yeah, I got a second phone, one Luis doesn’t know about call me on it. I will text so you have the number.”

Mickey thanked him for everything before running the paperwork safely up to his room and returning to work. Taking down someone has business savvy as Luis wouldn’t be easy but it had to be done.

Friday couldn’t come soon enough Ian was so excited about finally seeing his man again he had tried on 4 different shirts while in his office. Connor walked in just in time for shirt number 4 to hit the floor, his boss standing in nothing but a wife beater and grey dress pants.

“Its a bold statement but you pull it off. “ He teased placing some paperwork on Ian’s desk while the latter shot him the finger.

“What’s with the fashion show?”

“ Just trying to find something that doesn’t look like shit on me.” Ian replied checking himself out in the small mirror he had stand up on his desk .

Conner laughed lightly. “Look like shirt on you? You're built like a Swedish model, literally nothing looks like shit on you. Just where the green one.” His assistant tossed him a green dress shirt that had been discarded on an office chair. Ian complied, deciding he did in fact like it despite tossing it aside twenty minutes earlier.

“ Thanks.”

“ I take it your man is coming tonight? Been awhile?”

“You could say that. A long ass while. Like 2 weeks.”

Connor grimaced at the revelation. “Ouch.”

“Yeah.” Ian let out a long sigh adding a little cologne to his collared shirt in hopes that Mickey would appreciate the extra effort. His boyfriend somehow always smelled amazing even after working on cars all day. He could lay in bed holding the other man for hours just smelling him. The act would surely driving Mickey insane, so he didn’t but he could.

“ Wow you look nice.” A shy voice stammered from Ian’s doorway. “ Everything is all set for Monday’s meeting with Amazon. I will just leave the paperwork here.” Derrick one of the office’s new interns stammered as he set the file down on Ian’s desk. He nearly walked into Connor . His gaze didn’t leave the redhead for a second.

The second he was gone Conner let out a loud fit of laughter. “ How badly does he want you?”

“What?” Ian asked absentmindedly tying his tie. He hadn’t paid a lick of attention to the flirty intern and was paying even less to Connor.

“Nothing. Nothing at all. I’m gunna go get ready'” He muttered shaking his head at the clueless man on his way out.

The party was fine. It was mainly a way for the higher ups to mingle with each other as well as get to know the younger talent. It was held a few floors up from his office in the cozy executive lounge, the booze was free and the food was on point. It was by standards a nice gathering and everyone seemed to be in good spirits. Ian however was focused on one thing and one thing only, the doorway that Mickey should be coming through at any minute. He was already late but Ian didn’t want to bother him about it figuring the time spent answering his text would only make him later. So instead he grabbed another jack and coke, walking himself over to the circle of interns that were chatting not far from him.

“Hi guys.” He greeted, his presence nearly silencing the once chatty group of young men and women. “ Come on, I’m not that old you don’t have to act all proper and shit around me.” He pleaded nudging Derrick a little in the shoulder to get him talking once again. The act of touching the younger man caused a blush to rush over his cheeks.

“Uh hi Mr. Gallagher.” He squeaked out, gulping his drink before Ian corrected him, insisting they all call him by his first name. After a few minutes the chatter returned. Ian felt much more comfortable with the younger crowd than he ever had with the men in his department, all over which were at least a decade his senior. Before he knew it the crowd had scattered leaving him and Derrick discussing office gossip while huddled in a corner.

“Connor right?” Mickey walked up to the only person he recognized while he tried to find his redhead someone in the dark busy room.

“ Mickey. Nice to see you again.” the younger man offered his hand warmly, the mechanic accepting it in kind. “ Ian will be happy you're here.” The smell of beer radiated off his person to the point Mickey had to take a slight step back. “ Sorry. I drink when I’m nervous and I hate these fucking parties. “ Mickey laughed lightly to himself at the buzzed man who was clearly trying to stay balanced by allowing a wall to hold him up.

“ So. Where is Ian?” Mickey asked eyes still scanning the crowd of people until he spotted him. At first he was nothing but happy to see his favorite person then he let his eyes move over to the younger man next to his boyfriend. He was cute, young but cute, and obviously flirty as hell. His hands were dangerously close to Ian’s arm, his eyelashes batting unabashedly. It seemed from the scene that Ian had no idea what was happening, he was talking normally, probably about business totally clueless to the fact this kid was hanging all over him. Mickey noticed it though.

“Uh Connor?”

“Yeah?”

Mickey licked his lips anxiously, eyes not leaving Ian and his new friend. “On a scale of one to ten how badly does that dude wanna bone my boyfriend?”

“ At least a 12. “ Connor replied easily going in for another drink at the bar, as Mickey decided what he was going to do. He was in a crowded room with all of Ian’s co workers, he couldn't punch the asshole.. Or could he? How wrong would it be? Mickey mulled it over, I mean he is asking for it. Suddenly he saw Ian show off his pack of cigarettes excusing himself from the conversation and heading to the elevator. Mickey smiled letting a sigh of relief as he began to walk towards the elevator to catch up to his boyfriend. Much to his dismay he couldn’t believe it when he noticed the younger man Ian had been chatting with decide to follow a seemingly unaware Ian. Oh fuck no. Mickey spent the entire elevator ride trying to talk himself out of punching the blond preppy looking fucker in his fucking blushing eyelash batting face. Fuck him. What the fuck did he think? That a dude that looks like Ian was just walking around single? Yeah, no way buddy. He was taken, so taken he should have property of Mickey Milkovich tattoo’d on his perfect freckled beautiful face. As the soon as the doors opened Mickey scanned the front of the building for someplace Ian would go to smoke. Until he heard chatter to the right of him. It was dark and cold, the wind going straight through his leather jacket. With the cold it seemed only logical Ian woud duck in the alley way between to skyscrapers in order to smoke with some semblance of warmth surrounding him.

“ I didn’t know you smoked Derrick.” Ian said questionably at the young intern who was standing close to him in the alley way, strangely enough with no cigarettes in hand.

“ oh, well I mean..” Derrick searched for the right words but before he could find them Ian was being pushed up against the wall in a passionate kiss. Mickey came out of nowhere with not so much as a 'hi' before attaching his mouth to Ian’s, who tossed his cigarette to the ground choosing instead to focus his mouth on the soft lips nibbling at his. It was heated quickly, as if they hadn’t seen each other in weeks, because they hadn’t. Mickey seemed to be on a mission to make Ian weak at the knees or prove some kind of point., his vehemence was intoxicating. His hands grasping at red hair tightly, while he not so gently pushed the taller man into the wall their bodies rutting against one another in a way that had them both moaning into the air, until … “ ahem” the small sound of Derrick clearing his throat could be heard from behind, causing Ian to break up the glorious make out session, his cheeks turning crimson as he looked at the young intern.

“Sorry. Uh this is my boyfriend Mickey. Mickey, Derrick.” He made introductions while he tried to nonchalantly adjust himself in his pants and finally fish for that smoke he was now needing more than every.

“Nice to meet you. I like your jacket.” Derrick offered, still very put off from the scene that had just unfolded in front of him.

“Yeah, seems you like a lot of what’s mine.” Mickey said pointedly flicking his eyebrows in challenge to the younger man. Ian furrowed his brow in confusion at the statement, totally lost as to what was happening. It seemed Derrick wasn’t lost though as he ducked his head guiltily.

“ Well I should get to the party. See you later.” He spit out quickly before practically running down the alley back to the comfort of the warm building. When Mickey turned to face Ian, the redhead was obviously trying to figure out what had just happened.

“ He didn’t even have his smoke?” The mechanic laughed lightly and shook his head at his clueless man

“Yeah. The only thing he wanted to put his lips on was you, moron.” Ian went wide eyed at the statement pulling Mickey into his arms as he leaned against the brick wall and tossed the butt of his cigarette on the cold ground.

“ Wait. You were jealous? That's what that was, Jealous Mickey?”

“Just making sure the kid knew you were mine is all. Fucker was all over you, how do you not notice that shit.” Ian grabbed Mickey’s chin angling him up into a soft wet kiss.

“Hey there “ He breathed when they finally came up for air. Ian’s hands rubbed along his back, his big goofy grin telling of how happy he was to have Mickey back in his arms.

“ Can’t believe its been two weeks “ He stated, turning their bodies so that Mickey was being pushed against the wall. After turning his head to make sure they were alone he rubbed his hand along the shorter man’s crotch, his mouth taking up residence on his sensitive neck, he muttered promises of how much he had missed him. Mickey could only lean his head back against the wall bringing his left leg up at ian’s hand directed so freckled fingers had better access to his growing hard on .

“fuck Ian.”

“Mmm yeah, thats the plan.” Ian replied raising his fingers to unzip his boyfriends pants. The cold wind that made its way into the alleyway shook them both out of their aroused state. Mickey gently knocked Ian away, shaking his head at how close he came to being fucked in the alley way on a cold dec night when half of Ian’s co workers likely go to smoke.

“You’re not fucking me in the cold fucking alley way, Gallagher.” Ian grabbed his boyfriend wrists dragging him back into the tall office buildings. Mickey confused look not getting passed him.

“ Don’t worry we’re not going to the party.” He stated as they got in an empty elevator.

“ What are we…” Mickey asked until Ian walked him to a small office with **IAN GALLAGHE** R etched on the outside. He raised his eyebrows at the smiling redhead. As they entered the room Ian locked the door behind them before swiftly picking Mickey up by his ass walking him over to his desk and laying him flat on his back. he removed his shirt stopping for a second to gaze at the gorgeous body laid out just for him. He had never had sex on his desk, now it was the only thing he could think of. . With a lust filled look in his eyes Ian hunched over him peppering kisses down his jawline while he worked to get the brunette pants off letting them pool at his feet. “You were jealous huh?” He breathed grabbing the lube from his jacket pocket before tossing it and his shirt join Mickey’s pants.

“ you wanted Derrick to know who I belong to ?”: Mickey nodded his confirmation unable to find the words as Ian began stroking him slowly while his lips grazed his nipple giving it a teasing nibble before his mouth made its way down Mickey’s torso.

“Mmmmm Who do you belong to Mickey? Are you mine?” Ian asked his voice dripping with desire as he licked gently along the head of Mickey’s cock, with just enough pressure to have make pale skin on Mickey’s thighs covered in goosebumps. Ian grinned at the sight before continuing. “ turn over”

“Course I am. You know I am.” Mickey said easily before doing as he was told, he tossed Ian’s laptop onto the chair and threw everything else that was on the desk onto the floor, causing his boyfriend to laugh at his eagerness. “ You wanna fuck me on the desk, this shit needs to go.”

“ I don’t give a shit.” He replied before giving the plump ass now on display for him a wet kiss.on the right cheek, as his pointer finger got slicked up ready to prep his boyfriend diligently. It had been too fucking long. He wasn’t going to last through a long teasing session, although he wanted to eat Mickey’s ass for hours. He was starving just for a taste of his lover, but what he needed to do was fuck him. Hard. It was no time before Mickey’ was fucking back onto his finger, begging for his cock.

“Please Ian, get the fuck in me” he practically whined. His face smashed against the hard surface of the desk. It couldn’t have been comfortable yet he looked entirely bliss ed out just dying for Ian to get inside him. Lining himself up using his right hand to grip to Mickey’s hip Ian wasted no time bottoming out, loving the gasp Mickey released into the quiet office as he adjusted to being filled up.

“ Fuck Ian. Harder, need it harder. “ Mickey panted from below him. The sounds of his moans spurring Ian on to give him the fuck of his life, his body knocking hard against the large wooden desk, his head lifted in the air as a large hand pulled at his hair forcing his body rise slightly, and his eyes to roll back into his head. It was fucking perfect, so good, his entire body felt like it was on fire. “ I’m gunna cum” he cried, adjusting his body so he was able to reach a hand below the desk and stroke himself with fever. Feeling that familiar tightness in his balls Ian, moved his hands to wrap around Mickeys waist, his chest now flank against the brunettes black, both men hunched over the desk, he bit down harshly on Mickey’s shoulder as he came, releasing his hot cum into his lovers ass. Mickey wasn’t far behind spilling onto the office floor with a low groan.

“Man that was good. Missed ya.” Mickey said gathering his clothes. While Ian was still catching his breath, looking at him with a big goofy smile on his face. “What are you smiling at?”

“ You were jealous.” He taunted still only in his boxer briefs.“ I mean I thought I was the jealous one, but you were hella fucking jealous. OW.’He was too exhausted from their fuck session to dodge the Kleenex box tossed at his head.

“You’re mine. And I don’t fucking share, alright?”

“ alright. Got it. I think Derrick got it too.” He laughed finally choosing to get dressed so him and Mickey could get back to his place and hopefully fuck again, as soon as possible. That was exactly what they did, clothes were tossed everywhere in Ian’s apartment from the second they got the door open. This time there was nothing quick about it, they melted into one another slowly, passionately trying desperately to get as close possible. Only deep labored breaths could be heard as they licked and nibbled at each others lips while Ian was deep inside Mickey, the shorter man closing his eyes letting his head fall back in pleasure at each deep thrust. When they finally came they came together not letting their lips separated from the loving kiss they were sharing. When Ian pulled out his eyes didn’t leave Mickey’s even for a second. their bodies were still molded together, lips still kissing sweetly along the curve of each other's necks up to their mouths. The entire room seemed heavy with emotion which is probably why when Mickey spoke he did so with his heart.

“ Ian. I.. “ He stuttered out a breathy sigh before tenderly touching the other man’s face to be sure he was looking at him. “ I love you” he bit his lip suddenly not sure of any , waiting on a reply he only hoping he would get .

in a span of second Ian’s mouth was on his kissing him hard.. When they finally peeled apart ian whispered the words Mickey was dying to hear “ I love you, too.”

``````

As much as Mickey loved being wrapped up in his boyfriends warm body, it was brutal how heavy he felt in the morning. “Gotta piss, you gotta get your lanky ass off me man” He complained receiving only a grunt in return as Ian begrudgingly flung his body in the other direction so Mickey could make his escape. As he was emptying his bladder in Ian’s en suite bathroom he couldn’t help the loud fit of laughter he emitted when he heard “ I miss you already” from the bedroom where Ian was no sitting up patting the space next to him.

“You are such a needy bastard”

“Says the man who practically sleeps on top of me.” the redhead teased smiling when Mickey returned to his arms. “ Tell me you don’t work today.”

“ I can do you one better. I don’t work today or tomorrow.” Mickey confirmed rolling his eyes at the smattering of happy kisses that were placed on his head. “ I do have some shit to look into though. Anders stopped by the other day with a shit ton of information on Luis. I need to see what we can use against him, get his shit shut the fuck down.”

Ian took in a deep exhale at the news. He knew it was important to put Luis out of business. He knew as happened to Cael was wrong and of course he didn’t want any other kid going through that but Mickey getting involved scared him. “Do you really have to be the one to do this? Who knows what they prick will do Mick.”

Turning his head to give his boyfriend a sweet kiss Mickey replied carefully. “ He brought in a new kid. Anders doesn’t know his exact age but, hes young Ian. Real young. Yeah, I gotta do this.” he offered honestly trying to calm the other man’s obvious nerves. “ I can handle myself. You know that right? I only turn soft for you“

“Mmmmm I know. And I fucking love it.” Sharing breakfast in bed was a luxury they hadn’t had in weeks that why when his phone rang Mickey ignored it choosing instead to drink his coffee in peace listening to Ian practice his Amazon pitchs for Monday’s meeting .

“You are gunna own that shit. You know that? You’re awesome.” He promised before giving his phone an irritated look as it rang yet again.

“ You should probably get that. Seems important.” Finally relenting Mickey grabbed his phone answering it with a huff. “What the fuck Mandy?”

“ Old man’s dead.” Mandy's’ voice was nonchalant although he 3 rings in the span of an were anything but.

“What?” Mickey said somewhat aware that he had heard her just wanting to here her say it again .

“Old man’s dead.” She repeated slower this time. “ Guess that debt caught up with him.”

” Wait What? We fucking paid it though and I thought i was saving your ass not his.”

Ian watched from the dresser as Mickey got more and more irritated by the phone call.

“You were Mick. I don’t fucking know. I haven't heard shit about it in weeks, until the police came to tell me the old man was shot. Dead. And rumor has it it was the guys shaking us down for cash, Iggy is looking into it now.”She paused but Mickey could tell she wasn’t done.

“What Mands?”

“ Can you come here? I mean I ain’t all broken up about the asshole, but shits all fucked up and can you come here for a couple days or whatever?” Mickey looked over at Ian with a raised eyebrow. He was happy a few minutes earlier safe secure in his boyfriends arms and now he fucked up again. The last thing he wanted to do was leave Ian for any reason the last two weeks had been torture.

“To Chicago? “ He sad very pointedly locking eyes with a confused Ian as he lets the words hit the air. “ I donno OK? I’ll see what I can fucking do.” As soon as he hung up Ian was at his side, now fully dressed including a deep look of concern .

“You’re going to Chicago?”

“My dad died.” He said quickly waving up Ian’s opening mouth. “Don’t say your sorry. You know I;m fucking not. Mandy wants me to go there just for a couple days. “

“When do we leave?”

“Ummmmm what?” the brunette asked searching the floor for his clothes.

“ Mick I didn’t want you to leave me to piss this morning, you really think I’m sending your ass to Chicago without me?” Ian replied easily tossing Mickey his dress shirt, almost sad to see him put it on.

“I have to save up for the flight anyways, so it can’t be now.”

“Screw that I have miles for that shit.”

“Ian.. “

“No , no no no. You won’t let me pay for shit ever. You’re sister wants to see you. I want to meet her. I am fucking doing this. Don’t start with me Milkovich. You’ll lose.”

He knew he would too. Ian had that look of determination on his beautiful freckled face, plus if he was being honest there was just something nice about the idea of bringing Ian home to meet his family. It would for sure have Terry rolling in his grave.

“Fine. You do the amazon meeting on Monday. I will talk with Al and see when I could get some time. Hopefully, this week then?” “ sounds good. I will see if Derrick wants to tackle some of my extra workload. “

“You will see if Connor wants to.” Mickey said very purposely causing Ian to punch out a laugh.

“So jealous.”

“So oblivious.”

By the end of the week they were in their rental car on their way to the Milkovich's old red house. Mickey’s leg wouldn’t stop twitching, he was chain smoker like a mother fucker and biting his lip whenever a cigarette wasn’t in his mouth. Noticing the outcry of nerves ticks Ian pulled the car over in an empty parking lot.

“What’s up?” He asked gently studying the man next to him.

“ Nothing man, just I donno feels weird. I know he’s dead but I still don’t like being here.”

“You scared?”

“Fuck no. I don’t get fucking scared” Mickey shot back with more rage than intended. He took in a deep breath before reaching his hand to squeeze Ian’s long fingers warmly. “ sorry. I didn’t mean to yell at you. I’m just I don’t know what I fucking am. Alright. I’m glad you’re here though.”

“ Me too. I love you, you know that right?” Smiling at the admission Mickey nodded his head lightly as he undid his seat belt leaning forward to give his boyfriend a sweet kiss.

“ You're awesome and they’re gunna love you. just like a I do.”

When he kicked the old ragged looking door open he didn’t expect his sister to practically leap into his arms. Milkovichs weren’t exactly known for showing affection but it had been years since he had seen her so he indulged the girl for a few minutes before shoving her off in false protest.

“ Ian, Mandy, Mandy, Ian my boyfriend.” He muttered dragging his bag onto the surprisingly clean wood floors of the living room. Mandy stood back seemingly taking in the taller redhead for a few minutes before she exclaimed. “ Fuck hes hot, you did good big brother.”

Mickey threw her a middle finger as he noticed his boyfriend beaming at the compliment.

“ You’re just feeding the massive ego he already has.” 

"Yeah a little bit. You’re gorgeous too, look a lot like Mickey.”

“Fuck you.“ The siblings replied in unison causing ian to laugh. It was amazing to see this female version of the man he loved so much. At least he knew if he was straight there would be someone out there for him, he mused, but he was very very much gay, evidenced by the fact his eyes were glued to Mickey’s ass as he bent over to fetch his phone from his bag.

“ Gross. Stop checking out my brother.” Mandy teased handing them each a beer. “ You guys staying here tonight or are you ditching more for some fancy ass hotel? “

Ian smiled taking a sip of his beer.” We’re all yours. He wouldn’t let me pay for a hotel.”

“ us Milkovich’s like to pay our own way.” She smiled. “ You guys hungry? thinking pizza, ig will be here in a bit. “ Mickey nodded, he was starved and assumed since Ian hadn’t eaten all day he must be too.

“ Can I at least pay for pizza?”

“No” they chimed, telling each other to fuck off, once again in unison. Ian was going to like Chicago. 


	19. Chapter 19

Their time in Chicago was great but quick. They had life to get back to in Toronto. It was back to things as usual as soon as they were home. Work, work and more now. That’s why Ian had insisted on taking a night out to get drink and dance as a way to let off some steam. 

It was just their luck though, that on this particular night Ian’s cheating ex was doing the very same thing. Tony hadn’t paid them much attention but it was clear from the looks he was shooting them that he wasn’t over Ian. Ian didn’t seem to care though. He only had eyes for Mickey. As they danced together closely it became very clear that Tony was the last thing on his mind. It didn’t take long for their attraction to each other to boil over entirely. Ian grabbed Mickey’s hand leading him away from where they were grinding on one another. 

The walk from the dance floor was hot. not just from the heat of the sweaty bodies around them, Ian’s entire body was set ablaze by Mickey’s ministrations on the dance floor. His strong thighs stretched the thin grey material in a way that made each muscle in them visible and god dammit if the shorter man didn’t have the sexiest legs he had ever seen. Ian had never paid attention to a man’s legs before Mickey, ass’s eyes sure but legs not so much. Not until the brunette had stripped for him that first night. Now he was in love with the tree trunks his boyfriend called thighs. Ian couldn’t wait to bite into them on his way to sucking off the thick cock that came with the whole sexy package that was Mickey’s lower half.   
He glanced back at the other man who was following behind with a somewhat confused look on his face as he lead the way to a couch that was perched in a corner on the second level off Abstract. There was a good view of the dance floor and bar below but the hall space leading to it and the few other couches in the area was basically empty. It was dark, hot and perfect for fucking. Settling himself into the end of the soft leather couch Ian not so gently pulled Mickey onto his lap, looping an arm around his waist one hand gripping firmly onto his ass while the other caressed his jawline softly causing the brunette to close his eyes at the tenderness. 

“Mmmmm. Thought you wanted to fuck me Gallagher?” Mickey said just loud enough so it could be heard over the loud music thumping below them.” sure you don’t wanna go home” he continued, his hips rhythmically grinding onto his boyfriend clothed dick. He grinned when Ian’s face bunched up in pleasure at the contact. 

“ Oh I do want to fuck you.” Ian promised tugging the black hair in his hand roughly forcing Mickey to gasp and lunge forward as Ians tongue began to trail from his collar bone up to his earlobe where he placed a soft playful kiss before whispering hotly ‘ here. I’m gunna fuck you right here” 

Mickey had never quivered at anyone’s touch before but at that moment lost in Ian’s seductive demanding tone his body trembled beyond his control and he was loving it. If Ian wanted him here, he would have him here. His dick twitched as he raised his head over his lovers shoulder to see the people below them. Suddenly the very idea of cumming with his boyfriend’s large cock inside him while everyone was so close had him painfully hard. “ please “ he practically whined as he grabbed the hand Ian had had in his hair guiding it slowly purposely down to his pants so he could feel his hardness. A large grin spread across Ians face as his fingers began ghosting over Mickey;s cock causing his hips to buck as their lips crashed together. 

The kiss was rough instantly biting , abused lips sucking onto one another tongues wondering with stuttered breaths escaping as they came up for air. Ian’s hands seemed to have a mind of their own as they explored Mickey’s strong back, kneading his ass when they dipped low pulling at his hair when they wandered higher. When ian pulled away from the kiss he dipped his head lower motioning for Mickey to lol his head back giving him access to his throat, collar bone down to his chest when he began peeling buttons opened . 

“fuck. “ Ian breathed as he looked down at the vest below his hand. There was no denying that Mickey was wearing the hell out of that outfit. it was partially why he was ready to bend him over this couch but at this moment that layer of fabric was just one thing keeping his mouth of his boyfriend perfect body. “Was this expensive?” Ian breathed out, his tone needy and hurried. 

“What?” the question barely knocked Mickey out of his current state of arousal, his body still deliciously rutting into Ians, just dying for more contact. He couldn’t care less what the hell the man was talking about he just wanted him in him. Now. 

“Fuck it “ unable to to muster up the patience to undo all those buttons he snaked both hands between them looked Mickey straight in the eye before ripping the vest open. 

“Seriously” Mickey raised an eyebrow at his man’s eagerness before moaning as Ian begain to lick and suck as every inch of exposed skin as he undid the buttons of his shirt as quickly as humanly possible. “ ooooooh Ian . fuck. Get these off” he groaned tugging at his pants, laughing at the pout that came over Ian’s face. 

“But they look so hot Mick.” He whined, earning himself a shake of the head. 

“You cant’ be fucking serious, get the fuck in” Mickey demanded standing just enough to slip out of one leg entirely, not caring if anyone had come up to the second floor in the time they had started making out. Fuck it if Ian didn’t care neither did he. Maybe whoever came up would like the show, him and his boyfriend had to look pretty fucking hot as far as he was concerned. 

As soon as Ian’s pants were undone Mickey shimmied his body placing his ass in the air while one of Ian’s legs remained stretched out on the couch, the other on the ground. Mickey nestled himself between the redhead legs before locking their eyes and playfully licking at the slt of his cock. 

“Mmmm Mick. don’t fucking tease me” 

Mickey smirked at the request choosing to send a warm breath over the wet head, the action caused Ian’s entire body to shiver while a large hand gripped Mickey’s head tightly. “What?” the brunette challenged, now ever so slightly ghosting his mouth down his boyfriend shaft. “What do you want?” 

“SUCK. MY COCK. Mickey.” Ian’s demeanor was suddenly back to seductive and demanding just the way Mickey wanted him. The command had the brunette sheathing his entire shaft, suctioning his lips and hollowing his cheeks to suck him with vigor while his tongue swirled the head expertly. It was only a few mintued before Ian was pulling away, his breath heavy a sure sign he was ready to cum and didn’t want to cum that way. 

“Fuck.” Ian reached into this jean pocket quickly to retrieve a packet of lube, adorning his mouth to Mickeys neck as soon as he was back on his lap grinding on his dick wantonly. 

In no time Ian had his lover open, ready to slide on to his cock. Raised his body up and positioning himself perfectly he slid down bottoming out easily. Both men groaned loudly at the contact. Ian was completely lost in the man above him letting his fingertips trailed over every inch of his lovers perfect body, kissing any patch of skin he could find while Mickey bounced expertly on top of him the pleasure of his movements almost too much to bare he closed his eyes, letting his head fall back allowing himself to be fucked right into the fabric below him. 

The only thing better than riding Ian on a couch in a dark corner of a club was locking eyes with the man’s ex as he did it. Trying to focus on not cumming too early Mickey allowed his eyes to open searching the floor of strangers below them. He was happy to see Tony looking up. Could the man actually see what they were doing? Probably not, but by the way Mickey’s body was likely dipping in and out of sight he could sure as hell figure it out. Damn. That felt good.. It felt so good he barely registered that he was about to cum. Suddenly he felt his balls tighten as he began to jerk himself lowered his head to gaze into Ian’s perfect cum face. 

“Gunna cum Mick” the redhead practically whined as he came deep in Mickey's ass, not two more pumps and had Mickey spilling onto his own hand. As they breathed heavily they both let out light fits of laughter. Public sex was awesome. 

As Ian went to retrieve their checked jackets Mickey made his way to the men's room so he could wash his hands of the sticky mess they had made. When he looked in the mirror behind him he was only slightly shocked to see a douche bag in a pink shirt scowling behind him. 

“Can I help you asshole?” The brunette snarked raising a challenging eyebrow. 

“It doesn’t fucking bother me. You can have him.” Tony blurted out, the statement causing Mickey to laugh lowly. 

“Yeah OK”. He shrugged his shoulders choosing to not take the bait instead making his way into the hallway, annoyed when he noticed Tony had followed. 

“I mean it dickhead your little show didn’t fucking get to me.” 

Mickey turned on his heels slowly walking the other man into the wall behind them, not touching him but coming close enough he could be before speaking “ OK. So what got to you less? The marks on my neck you can’t stop staring at or the fact that you know his cum his still leaking from my ass? “ Tony’s face when white, anger clearly filling his eyes. 

“Fuck you.” 

“ No thanks.” Mickey laughed as he backed off continuing his walk. "Don’t come near Ian again asshole . We clear?” He asked satisfied with the slight nod the douche bag gave him. 

What a fun night. 

He didn’t know why he was doing it, tossing and turning letting shit cloud his mind while Ian slept soundly next to him. For some reason Mickey just couldn’t get that preppy pink shirt wearing douche bag out of his head. His smirking face the crowd of rich bitch looking assholes he hung out with. Those were the guys Ian used to hang out with, maybe the type of guys he still did spend time with at work or when they weren’t together. He didn’t want to be thinking it, he knew Anders had been right when he warned him this line of thinking was going to push the man next to him away yet there he was at 3 am wondering when he was going to be dropped like a bad habit in favor of some preppy douche bag like Tony. That asshole. He should have just hit him, fuck going to jail. He's been before. 

“Fuck “ he muttered to himself as he flipped his body over trying to get comfortable in a place he was fearing he was overstaying his welcome. 

“Well.. if you really want to.” Ian yawned out reaching a long arm to grasp onto Mickey's waist bringing him close enough so their body were spooning snuggly. 

Mickey smiled lightly when he felt warm lips kiss the top of his head. “Sorry I woke you up, go back to sleep.”He urged trying not to tense up under Ian’s touch. Trying to be as nonchalant as possible he gently pushed himself away from the warm embrace. His late night mind ramblings forcing him to believe all the negative thoughts that seeing Tony had brought to the surface. 

What the hell? The loss of Mickey’s warm body sent a shock wave of concern, enough of a concern that Ian was now fully awake. He sat up against the headboard looking down through the darkness to try and get a read on his boyfriend. 

“ What's going on?” He asked gently. The night had been great, the sex was fucking fantastic they had so much fun together and by what Mickey had told him about his encounter with his ex it seemed they had put that shit to bed. Yet, it was the middle of the night and there was Mickey inching himself out of his reach. Had he done something wrong? Had he not made himself clear about his feelings towards Tony or his feelings towards Mickey? Whatever it was, was making Ian’s skin crawl. He wanted to hold his man, be wrapped up in him pulling him close kissing him gently the way he always pretended he didn’t love but they both knew he did. “Mick. What's wrong?” He prompted again as he watched the brunette stir his body upwards so they were sitting side by side in bed at this point. 

‘ This Tony douche bag? “ Mickey started waving off Ian’s urge to interrupt. “ That's the kind of guy you usually date right?” 

“Douche bags? Yeah I’ve dated my fair share. “ He replied easily still not sure where this was going.   
Mickey let out a small laugh as the reply “No I mean.You know, fucking rich put together assholes.”   
AH and there it is. This was what he had been suspecting. Mickey was feeling insecure. Insecure about what? He wasn’t entirely certain. He could feel him pulling away slowly at the strangest time and all he wanted to do was stop it. Without answering he turned his body so he could pull at Mickey’s shoulders tucking him into a lying position once again as Ian laid his body onto his, tenderly peppering kissing along his neck until he sweetly pressed their lips together. 

“ You.” He pecked his lips again. “Make me. “ And again. “So happy.”Running his thumbs along Mickey’s chin he tilted his head so they could lock eyes. “Guys like that never did.” 

“For now.” The brunette muttered causing Ian’s head to jar backwards and his brows to furrow. 

“For now? Fuck Mick. What the hell? Do you want out?” He squeaked out. The tears in his eye evident in his barely audible voice. 

“What? Me? Fuck no. This isn’t about me Gallagher. This is about you.” 

“How? Cause I don’t get it. I love you. I want you. I fucking need you.” He promised almost desperately. The ache in his voice urging his boyfriend to kiss him reassuringly. He sighed in relief when he did just that. “What's going on with you? Tell me. Hearing you say this shit is breaking my heart.” 

Listening to the overwhelming emotion Ian was emitting was too much for Mickey to bear. HIs friend had been right. This shit eating away at him, his insecure bullshit about how they had met and Ian being too good for him. It was now tearing them apart. He didn’t want that. He wasn’t going to push the best thing that had ever happened to him away. So, he steeled himself to lay it all out there. 

“ I’m ….” Ian’s beautiful green eyes raked over his face earnestly. “ Fuck . I'm nervous you're gunna end this when you figure out that you can do better. “ He admitted quietly. 

As soon as the words left Mickeys mouth Ian’s lips were on him. His body shivered with his emotion as the kiss grew deeper. “Never. That's never gunna happen.” He promised when their lips finally peeled apart. “ no one is too fucking good for you. I think this Luis shit has you feeling less than.” He watched as his boyfriend nodded his head weakly. “You’re not less than. You’re the best thing that's ever happened to me. Just…. “ 

“Just?” Mickey questioned running his hands through Ian's hair as the redhead kissed his nose playfully. 

“Just let me in. I mean completely let me in. Let me help with the ranch shit, stay here more. Fucking move the fuck back in Mickey.” 

“No.” The shorter man said with a playful eye roll. 

“Fine.But I mean it I’m here as long as you’ll let me be. I’m here for all of it. “ 

Mickey couldn’t help the wide smile that spread across his face as the stress he had been feeling just floated away. “ Ok. I have some Luis shit I need help with . I want your help.” 

Ian beamed at the revelation. “Good. And no more when we break up talk . You got it? I aint fucking hearing that again. I love you. I love you for life. You’re mine, asshole.“ 

Mickey laughed pushing Ian onto his back so he could cuddle onto his chest the way he has grown accustomed to. “ Man what have I gotten myself into.” He teased as he yawned his way to sleep. Warm safe happy, the way he finally believed he deserved to be. 

The next morning Mickey grabbed the files on Luis and explained what he needed done. They needed someone good with computers someone who could emailed the list of clients all of their wrong doings along with the threat of releasing it to the papers. They needed to hit Luis where it would hurt him the most. His wallet. But they couldn’t let the emailed trace back to them and that's where Mickey needed the help. 

“ So you need a computer guy?” Ian asked easily while sipping his coffee across from his boyfriend in bed. “Just so happen to know a genius. One you probably should have met by now. “ He replied, laughing at the questioning eyebrow his boyfriend raised when he took out his phone. 

“ Lip? You busy?”


	20. Chapter 20

Ian's day at work had been long but his night had only begun. 

Something was wrong. He could feel it. Someone was in his house, the hair on his arms stood up as the realization that something was terribly wrong. Ian walked in slowly preparing for the worst.   
Trying to get his bearings about him Ian glanced to the spot on the wall where his bat usually hung, disappointed to see it had been removed. 

Seeming to read his mind Luis raised the bat from his side. “Its right here, now have a seat. I just wanna chat son.” He said in an eerily calm tone motioning once again for Ian to sit on the couch across from him. 

“Just wanna chat? So you break into my house. ? Fuck you.” He replied defiantly. 

“Oh. You don't like that. But it seem you, or Mickey broke into mine.” Raising the bat once more he directed Ian to sit and he finally complied feeling more than a hint of a threat in the other man's movements. 

“Don’t know what your talking about.” 

Luis let out a loud exhale of air. "I think you do. I think you and your boyfriend know exactly what I am talking about.” They steeled their gaze on one another Ian not making a move as Luis continued. “ I have some very angry clients and they want reassurance that their…. Humm how do I say this, personal tastes...stay personal.” 

“Again. I don’t know what the fuck you're talking about. “ Ian reiterated. Trying to figure out how to text Mickey without the older man noticing. 

“ Ok. Lets do it this way than.” Luis was fast on his feet raising the bat before quickly taking it to Ian’s right hand, his fingers felt as though they broke under the force of the swinging bat. “You tell Milkovich that I want my business fixed. I know he doesn’t give a shit about himself, but he loves you. So he fixes what he's done or I will hurt what he loves.” Luis warned in a low growl. 

Without the use of his right hand all Ian could do was push the older man forcefully off of him searing with range he pinned him to the door knowing the bat out of his hands. “ Get the fuck out of my house before i kill you. “ He growled trying not to show weakness he waited until the older man had exited before falling to his knees and grabbing at his swollen fingers. “Fuck.” He moaned out before shooting Mickey a text. 

It took less under an hour for Mickey to storm his way into the apartment, his face red with anger blue eyes locking immediately on Ians hand. The redhead was sprawled out on the couch with a bag of ice on where Luis had swung the bat. Seeing how he still had movement in his of his fingers he assumed nothing was broken. He had had worse battle scars than this one in his life, he reasoned with himself knowing that he had to calm his boyfriend down the second he laid hands on what the other man had done to him. 

“ I’m OK Mick.” He said gently, motioned with his head for the brunette to join him on the couch. He grinned when Mickey compiled without question, sighing loudly as he placed a soft kiss on Ian’s waiting lips. “I’m fine.” 

“ That doesn’t look fine Gallagher.” He replied shaking his head as he removed the ice to see the damage that had been done. “Fucker. I’m gunna fucking kill him” . 

Ian was prepared for that reaction, he knew that was what Luis was going for. He wanted to get Mickey emotional, stupid. He needed him that way, and if he needed him that way that meant they were on the right track. That meant Luis was scared and they had him exactly where they wanted him. So, while Ian was prepared for that reaction he knew that he was now tasked with getting Mickey to calm the fuck down and not react. That was looking harder than he had even expected because along with the angry revenge heavy reaction he expected. He was surprised to see tears escaping the shorter mans eyes. 

Mickey took a his right thumb and forefinger to his eye sockets trying to stop the wave of emotion from tumbling out but there was nothing to be done. When he had received the text his blood began to boil in a way it never had before . Years of Terry’s abuse hadn’t prepared him for the intense feeling of someone he loved being in danger. Someone he loved being hurt. He wasn’t ready for that feeling, he couldn’t even comprehend it. When he walked in that room and saw his boyfriends mangled hand, it was as if someone had ripped his heart out and fed it to him. Ian being hurt was a new level of pain for him, a new level of pain and fear. He wasn’t afraid before when Lip suggested that Luis would go after him. He didn’t think twice about their plan because he wasn’t afraid of anything happening to him. This though. This had changed the game. The old man hadn’t gone after him, he had gone directly after his heart and Mickey couldn’t deny the effect it had on him. 

He was ready to fold. He was ready To take it all back, do whatever it was Luis wanted as long as the man he loved was safe. He instinctively hooked his arms around the taller man’s waist pulling him in for a warm hug while he fought to keep his watering eyes at bay. “ I love you.” 

“ I love you too. And I don’t want you to give this up because of me” Ian said knowing as he kissed the head of black hair nestled warmly into his shoulder. “ Mick?” 

“Ian. I can’t. I thought that prick was going to go after me, but this.. No fucking way” Mickey shook his head running a hand softly down Ian’s chest to his hand that was resting on this lap. 

Ian licked his lips before turning his head so they were eye to eye “ Gallagher's don’t back down from a fight. “ 

“Ian.” 

“ No. We got this. He’s scared . He wouldn’t have come here if he wasn’t fucking scared Mick. We got this. I know it. “ He reached for Mickeys face with his good hand tenderly thumbing his cheek before continuing. “ Trust me.” 

“Fuck.” Mickey muttered under his breath “ i wanna kill him. You know I wanna kill him” 

“ I know. But i think that's exactly what he wants, he wants you to go over there unprepared and full of anger. That's all this was. “ He said pointing his chin to his iced hand. “ We got him. I promise” 

“Fucking fine. But we aren’t staying here.” 

“Its not any safer at your place Mick”

“ Right. How about we get one of those comfy ass hotel rooms you like, big bed great view…. “ He winked feeling a little bit better about things the more he thought of him and and Ian back in a hotel room bed like when they were in Seattle. It could be romantic, you know. Hiding from an angry pimp. 

“ Don’t gotta tell me twice, but you do have to dial my phone.” He laughed lightly as Mickey rolled his eyes at the lameness of him already making light of his nearly broken hand. 

The room was nice, perfect in fact. Ian curled up on the bed fast asleep after taking some painkillers was even better. His hand looked OK, sore but not nearly as bad as it could have been. Mickey couldn’t sleep so he laid down next to his man just watching his sleeping form. He didn’t know when it had happened, when his own well being had become second fiddle to someone else's, or when he was suddenly so vulnerable that he could scare so easily. He knew he loved Ian a long time ago and had said as much, easily and without question but he didn’t feel it nearly as intensely as he had that evening. He didn’t understand the implications of loving someone that much until he took his spot next to him on the bed not daring to look away from him for fear something bad could happen to him. 

He knew that Ian was convinced that they needed to push forward, not back off. But he didn’t know if he could. Not anymore. 

Silently he reached for his phone and sent off a message.


	21. Chapter 21

When Ian awoke his sore hand came to life first, throbbing in pain screaming for something to take the ache away. He wasn’t worried about Luis the way Mickey was. He wasn’t considering backing off but he tried to understand the way his boyfriend felt. If he had been Mickey who was attacked how would Ian react? He had to admit at least to himself that he too would want to give in to any and all demands made in order to keep Mickey safe. But he knew in his heart of hearts that wasn’t the answer here. What Luis did and wanted to continue to do was wrong. It was sick and he needed to be stopped. Mickey had to know that, despite his fears they were doing the right thing. As his eyes finally opened he noticed the empty bed next to him, then turned his attention back to his hand.

“Mick?” he called out into the apartment with a groggy voice. “ Babe can you grab some aspirin in the bathroom please.”

All in all he felt OK, the hand was sore but the sleep was just what he had needed. That his man right next to him where he belonged which is why when Lip appeared with the bottle of aspirin his head nearly spun off at the sight.

“Hey bro how ya feeling?” He asked nonchalantly handing the confused redhead a small white pill. Prepared for his next question before it was even asked “ I don’t know where he is. He texted me to come look after you, gave me the cliff notes version of what happened to your hand then was out of here without a word.”

Ian grabbed for his phone seeing a text from Mickey waiting he opened it.

**Don’t worry I will be back soon. I love you.**

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.” He growled tossing the phone to the floor. Lip looked at him with concern.

“Look I don’t know where Mickey is man, but you gotta see that this shit is outta control.”

“Meaning what?” Ian asked annoyed at his brother's tone. “Me and Mickey are out of control? You want us to just give up now, back off let the dude abuse kids?”

Lip sighed loudly. “No .Look I don’t fucking know. I know your an ad exec, you wear a fucking suit now you don’t deal with pimps and stupid shit like this man. “

Ian snapped his head at the words coming out of his brothers mouth. “So you mean Mickey. You think I should give up Mickey.” Lip sat silently not daring to continue the conversation . “I love him. And I know this shit is really fucked right now but we’ve done fucked up shit Lip.”

“Yeah I know. I just don’t like seeing you like this.” His brother mumbled quietly. “ I know you love him. I just hope he's getting you out of this shit not making it worse.”

He offered handing his brother a glass of water as he looked him over earnestly.

“ I get that. He does too. I think he's gone to tell Luis we will back off. He was pretty shaken up when he saw me” Ian said quietly.

“ And i get that man I do. But this kid Cael, the one he helped get out of the Ranch “ Lip nodded remembering Mickey explaining about Cael the day they met “ He was so screwed up. Luis had used him and sold him fuck Lip he was just a kid. A scared confused kid. “

His brother nodded his understanding as they sat looking at each other in silence both wondering where Mickey was in all of this. And what he was planning on doing.

Mickey knew when Ian woke up without him there it would cause a panic so he did what he thought was best by calling Lip to at least give him someone to bitch at. He sat smoking his cigarette staring at the Ranch from where he had parked a ways down the long winding drive way that lead to it. His knees shook nerves as he contemplated his next move. As far as he was concerned he had two choices. Give in let it all go or go in and take care of Luis the old fashioned Milkovich way. The man he had once considered his only friend had in fact attacked the love of his life, he still couldn’t believe it. It was all so surreal. He couldn’t shake that image of Ian in pain out of his head. Sure, it was just his hand but it could have been worse and it was just a warning. Mickey tossed the cigarette butt out the window only to light another. Before leaving the apartment He had texted both Cael and Anders to let them know about Ian. Anders, so he would be sure to leave the ranch and try to clear the place of witnesses , and Cael because the kid was fond of Ian and would want to know. He also wanted to the kid to know that Luis would be taken care of, well at the time he had texted that was the way he was leaning. Now he wasn’t so sure.. When he saw a car leaving the Ranch, Mickey ducked down before realizing it was Anders who drove right past him without a passing look. That's when reality hit, If he did this he would be caught. He couldn’t do it smoothly enough at this point without that happening. The messages would be found at the very least even if he destroyed his phone. Would he be convicted? He didn’t know, what he did know was that if he didn't do this Ian was in danger. Sure he may lose the man in the process of going to jail but he would safe and for that Mickey would give his life.

Blowing out a plume of smoke he steadied himself to put the car in drive and head to his fate. He didn’t text Anders to see if anyone else was home but there were no other cars in the driveway. He assumed Luis’s was in the garage. As he opened the glove compartment to retrieve his gun the sound of a car coming barreling into the driveway caught his attention.

Parking hastily with a squeal next to Mickey, Cael made his way out of the drivers side and shook his head at the brunette while he waved him off. Confused, Mickey watched in a hazed state as the younger man walked towards the mansion with a gun tugged into the back of his pants. The sight of the weapon coupled with Caels eyes steeled on him before pushing the door open, Mickey backed the car up and drove away. He was halfway down the long winding driveway when he heard the shot of a gun.

Mickey didn’t know what to do. He didn’t know whose gun had gone off , even.

He was so shaken by the events he just drove. He drove and drove until he was pulling into ian’s building. Mindlessly he walked into the apartment setting his gun on the coffee table while two Gallagher brothers watched him with wide eyes.

“Mick what the fuck?” Ian questioned quietly as Mickey walked into the kitchen to get himself a beer. He chugged it down in one long haul be answering.

“ I didn’t do anything. I drove there and I .. I wanted to . I wanted to do something but I didn’t. “ He stammered out only now thinking he should contact Cael unsure if that would be a smart move.

“OK” Ian and Lip said in unison both filled with confusion.

“Lip I think you should go.” Ian said motioning to his obviously out of sorts boyfriend. “ I got it from here.”

Lip nodded his understanding before making his exit. “ Keep me posted k?”

“K”

After locking the door Ian turned around to see Mickey had left the room, finally finding him lying on the bed. Ian grinned when he laid down for only a second before the shorter man took his place of residence on top of him, his head nestling onto his chest warmly. He was mad Mickey had left him like that, confused by whatever ever happened but more than anything of that he was happy to have him in his arms again.

Warm.

Safe.

Where he belonged.

“I’m sorry.” Mickey mumbled as he felt Ian kiss the top of his head.

“ Well, I am pissed at you” He said without any venom at all, stroking black hair lovingly.

“ I think Cael killed Luis.”


	22. Chapter 22

“What?”

Mickey was never as uncomfortable as when he was in a police station. The cold white walls, deep blue uniforms hustling by him as if he didn’t exist . He hated how small he became when around authority, years of watching Terry get locked up while having his own run ins with the law had in feeling less than at home in the police station, even when he was only there to visit. Cael would be moved soon, so he had to take the opportunity to speak to the younger man before he lost track of his where about. It had only been two days since Luis was shot dead in his stately home, a 17 yr old old who couldn’t be named due to his age according to the news had called the shooting in as soon as it happened. As Mickey and Ian watched the reports in horror they couldn’t believe their ears. When Caels lawyer had contacted him to come see the boy he nearly jumped at the chance despite his misgiving about his surroundings. 

Mickey had been lead to a small private room where an officer stood outside. Caels lawyer would escort him in but leave them for a few minutes of privacy something that would be virtually unheard of had the younger man’s mother not sprung for for of the most respected, feared and expensive lawyers in the country. Cael was in good hands. It was already determined he would be tried as a youth so he couldn’t get life. Mickey was more than happy to get that news. As he watched the blond be directed to sit across from him and listened to the instructions given to them he couldn’t help but notice how young and innocent he still seemed somehow, even after being responsible for taking someone's life. He was in fact a murderer. Not that Mickey had never met any, back in Chicago he knew quite a few. They all looked hard, tough and ready to take another life if the wind blew the wrong direction but not Cael. He was still a kid, in every way. He was a child , he had been mistreated for years, abused hurt and basically thrown away but he wasn’t hard, he wasn’t rough and there was no way he was out to kill anyone ever again. The brunette could only hope whatever time he served didn’t change that. 

“Hey Mick.” He said quietly with a shy smile. 

“Your mom’s got you quite the fucking lawyer huh, seems you won’t be charged as an adult.” Mickey said gently trying to figure out what he was supposed to say. Did Cael want a thank you for doing what Mickey had gone there to do? As if reading his mind the blond spoke again. 

“It had to be me Mick. I had to do it.” He said confidently straightening his back in his chair “ I don’t have any priors. I’m 17 and that fucker that fucker used me. He.. He …” Caels gaze dropped to the floor as his voice began to waver. “ He couldn’t get away with it.” 

It was then that it finally hit Mickey, this wasn’t about him. It wasn’t about Ian. It never was. It was about Cael and other kids like him. It had to be him. He was right. And with his lack of criminal past, his age and years of abuse he wouldn't be looking at much time, if any. It was exactly as it should be. 

“Got it.“ Mickey nodded in agreement. 

“ All the information you have on the Ranch. My lawyers gunna want it. He plans on shutting the shit right down.” Cael said with a slight smile. 

“Yeah course .“ 

It would be a long process but Mickey believed for once that things were going to be OK. He cooperated with the investigation 100% in hopes that everyone who was involved in Luis dirty business would be brought to justice. 

“Ian? You ok over there ?” Conner asked he watched his boss fumble his fingers over his paperwork mindlessly, not doing any work at all in the process. 

“What? Uh yeah. What were we doing ?” The redhead’s mind was clearly somewhere else. He was supposed to be focused on the new Nike campaign and he just couldn’t seem to get his head in the game. It was a huge account, the kind of thing he had dreamed about but he wasn’t giving it the attention it deserved and he knew it. 

“ Conner?” Ian said as he eyed his phone willing it to ring. He was dying to hear from Mickey. 

“Yeah?” 

“ Take the lead on this one. I will talk to Henry and explain. Be sure you get the credit and bonus you deserve for the extra work.“ Ian said plainly grinning when his assistants mouth dropped open. 

“ What are you? Wait. What? You’re giving me the NIke account? “ 

“ I’m not giving you anything. You worked hard on the Amazon account, just as hard as me. And I am preoccupied, lets say. I will be on it, but you take the lead. Its time. You’ve earned it.” 

Conner beamed at the news stammered out a few hurried thanks yous before exiting the room as if the offer would expire if he stayed too long. Ian was more than happy to hand the reins over. He wanted to there for Mickey as much as he possibly could at this moment. It was, no he was more important than work. Ian never thought he would feel that way about anyone but that all changed the second he met Mickey, he was second to no one and least of all work. 

Mickey hadn’t been in his apartment for more than 5 minutes when he heard the knock at the door. Confused, because no one ever came to his apartment he walked towards the door slowly. 

“It’s just me, Mick.” Ian’s voice came through the door as the brunette’s eyebrows shot up in question while letting him in. 

“ What are you doing he--” he was cut off when soft lips came crashing into his own and a long arm snaked around his waist pulling him closer. “ mmmm Hi.” he breathed. 

“Bed.” Ian said easily pulling his boyfriend over to the small bed in the corner of the room. 

“ My bed is pretty small for fucking Gallagher. “ Mickey laughed as Ian’s pulled him so they were spooning comfortably together on his lumpy bed. “ This is what you wanna do, cuddle me all afternoon?” 

“Nope.” Ian promised wrapping his arms around him even tighter taking a deep inhale of his intoxicating smell before continuing “ I wanna cuddle you forever.” 

“You win”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for reading this either for the first time or once again. 
> 
> I had taken it down because I didn't really care for it. But, in re reading it, its kinda alright actually. I hope everyone enjoys it!


End file.
